The beauty and the Tragedy
by EM4EM
Summary: L'histoire a lieu durant le 3X15, Booth n'est jamais venu à son enterrement, Bones et les fouines passent plus d'un mois à le croire mort.
1. Just a dream

Note de la traductrice : Salut, tous le monde, c'est la première histoire que je poste et elle n'est pas à moi. Elle appartient à la formidable BrainySmurf6, qui a en tout deux histoires sur Bones, toutes les deux en cours d'écriture. Cette histoire est posté en Anglais ici : .net/s/5222767/1/The_Beauty_and_the_Tragedy , et pour voir son profil Ffnet c'est par là : .net/u/1866560/BrainySmurf6.

Je ne possède rien, que dalle, nada, ni l'histoire, ni la série, ni les personnages qui appartiennent tous respectivement à BrainySmurf6, la Fox, Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson. Je ne suis pas payée pour avoir traduit cette histoire et l'intégralité des reviews seront remis à son auteur original.

Le titre de la chanson du début est : _Just a dream_ par Carrie Underwood

Je m'excuse d'avance si certaines phrases semblent un peu lourdes, c'est ma première traduction. Mais je voulais vraiment que ceux qui ne lisent pas les fics en anglais profitent de cette superbe histoire.

Le résumé de l'histoire est simple : Souvenez-vous de l'épisode 3X14, quand Booth se fait tirer dessus par Pam alors que Bones chante. Si aux funérailles de Boorh, ce dernier n'était jamais venu. Et si pendant tout un moins, Bones et le reste des fouines sont convaincus que Booth n'a pas survécu.

**Chapitre Un**

Just A Dream

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Plus tard, elle pensera, que ça aurait été très bien si elle ne s'était pas laissé contraindre d' assister au funérailles. C'est stupide, vraiment de réduire tout ce qu'il s'était passé à un seul moment, alors que ça avait commencé depuis le moment où elle a découvert ...Mais l'enterrement était sans aucun doute, le moment où Temperance Brennan à vraiment commencer à se briser.

Quand ils sont arrivés au cimetière elle s'est dit qu'elle était là pour Angela. Mais ça ne lui a pas pris longtemps pour réaliser qu' _Angela_ était celle prenant sa main et la serrant pour la rassurer alors qu'elle s'arrêta proche du cercueil. Et quand ils commencèrent à parler de lui, le prêtre, un ancien copain de l'armée, et ensuite Caroline Julian. Ils ont toujours mentionné le fait qu'il était mort pour _sa _partenaire, pour _elle_. Et ensuite c'était _Angela_ qui continuait de lui lancer des regards de travers pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, encore.

Parce que voilà autre chose. C'était _Angela_ et seulement Angela qui savait à quel point tout ça l'affectait. Pas parce que Brennan avait décider de se confier, mais parce qu' Angela était là à son appartement, sur le point de la ramener à l'hôpital, quand le téléphone avait sonné, Angela était celle qui lui a dit.

Et quand Angela a regardé sa meilleure amie dans les yeux et a soufflé que Booth n'avait pas tenu, que l'assurance du docteur la nuit dernière( assez forte pour permettre Angela d'emmener Brennan loin de la chambre d'hôpital prendre une douche et se changer) était une erreur.... Temperance Brennan ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour s'empêcher de se briser.

Angela mit une main dans le dos de Brennan, traçant des cercles réconfortant avec sa paume.

Et Brennan su sans aucun doute qu'elle était en train de faire semblant.

Elle serra sa mâchoire et fixa droit devant elle, essayant d'ignorer la voix de Caroline, essayant d'ignorer où elle était. Les funérailles sont des démonstrations publiques de peine et Brennan ne voulait pas en faire part.

Elle s'est autorisée le premier jour à partir en morceau, pas qu'elle eut beaucoup le choix en fait. Mais après ça, elle s'est obligée à sortir du lit, sortir de son appartement, et aller au labo ignorant les regards concernés et remplis de sympathie des autres. Elle s'est forcée à faire face. Et si elle a craqué, et pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir dans son bureau et ensuite se réveiller en criant à cause d'un cauchemar, personne n'avait à le savoir.

Brennan avait survécu au fait d'être abandonnée par toute sa famille. Trois ans dans les familles d'accueil, négligée, seule, et abusée une fois. Elle a survécu aux escouades de la mort dans des pays en développement. Kidnappée. Enterrée vivante.

Elle survivrai à ça aussi.

_Excepté_.

Excepté qu' Angela l'a piégée pour l'emmener à l'enterrement, chose qu'elle avait juré ne pas faire. Et maintenant, tout le monde la fixait avec pitié et inquiétude. Quand ils lui parlaient, leur voix était basse et calme, de manière à ce que même une simple question telle que _"Comment allez-vous?"_ paraissait profonde et pathétique. Ils traitaient Brennan comme si elle était sa femme ou sa petite amie, mais elle était juste sa partenaire.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. C'est ce qu'ils disaient en tout cas aux gens, de leurs amis et collègues, aux plus parfaits étrangers, qui tous semblaient vouloir impliquer le contraire.

Alors pourquoi Brennan commençait à penser qu'elle ne sentait pas ce qu'une simple partenaire sentirait? Ou même juste une amie?

Quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas sont venus la voir avant que les funérailles ne commencent. C'était des anciens amis de Booth. Des personnes qui le connaissaient depuis des années. Pourtant, ils sont tout de suite venus _lui _dire à quel point ils étaient désolés.

Une femme qui selon Brennan était l'épouse d'un Ranger lui a dit quelque chose comme : " Au moins vous saurez pour toujours à quel point il tenait à vous. Vous sauver la vie comme ça... "

Elle a à peine acquiescé. Mais elle a voulu frapper cette étrange femme au visage, crier jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne se brisent, craquer et sangloter qu'elle n'avait jamais _voulu_ ça.

Caroline termina son discours. Ils commencèrent à plier le drapeau qui recouvrait son cercueil, et Brennan du fermer les yeux. C'était presque terminé. Et ensuite elle pourra retourner au labo, et prétendre oublier. Et peut-être ,qu'à un moment, il y aura une seconde, une seule seconde, ou elle y arrivera.

Mais ensuite Angela lui donna un coup de coude. Quand Brennan ouvrit les yeux, le capitaine était face à elle, lui tendant le drapeau plié. Elle fit prise d'un vague d'étourdissement, et elle fixa bêtement les mains tendu, ne bougeant pas pour le saisir.

Pourquoi elle? Où étaient ses parents? Brennan ne les avait pas vu ( ni Parker et Rebecca d'ailleurs), mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour leur dire qu'elle n'était pas sa femme, qu'en réalité, elle était la raison de son décès. Mais sa voix se bloqua soudainement. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Rapidement, déterminée à les garder cachées, Brennan serra ses fines lèvres ensemble et prit le drapeau offert, empêchant le tremblement de ses mains en les croisant fort autour du tissus.

Clignant furieusement, elle se dit que c'était presque fini. Elle pouvait le faire.

Mais elle entendit le capitaine appeler la Garde d'honneur à saluer, le cœur fébrile elle réalisa ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Elle voulait leur hurler d'arrêter. Leur expliquer que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Booth complètement et entièrement vivant, rayonnant pendant qu'elle chantait, tout c'était fini par un coup de feu.

Sauf qu'une fois, après l'enterrement militaire d'une de "leur" victime, Booth lui a expliquait l'origine des 21 coups de feu, lui racontant quel grand honneur c'était pour un soldat.

Bien que Brennan croyait fermement que les rites funéraires n'étaient que gâchis pour les décédés eux-mêmes, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser,_ Booth le mérite._

Le premier coup de feu fit s'expulser l'air de ses poumons et sa vision commença à se rétrécir, les gens autours d'elle disparaissaient.

Le coup de feu suivant résonna. Elle était de retour au Checkerbox, le regardant bondir devant elle, reculant sous l'impact de la balle et s'écroulant... Tout ça avant qu'elle ne réalise que Pam était présente.

Un autre faisant écho dans ses oreilles. Il était allongé sur le sol, sa main sur la sienne devenant lentement molle. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir la vie le quitter au fur et à mesure. Son sang coulait entre ses doigts. La terreur dans ses yeux commençait par se retirer, remplacer par un vide encore plus effrayant.

"Chérie"? La voix d' Angela était lointaine et déformée. "Brennan?"

Son corps tremblait violemment, ses jambes molles sous elle, ses jointures blanche sur le drapeau de Booth.

Angela lança un regard alarmé à Hodgins. Elle n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage de Brennan depuis le premier jour, plusieurs heures après que la nouvelle arriva. Quand Brennan a arrêté de pleurer pour se transformer instantanément en une coquille vide. Elle ressemblait à cela maintenant : ses yeux écarquillés et horrifiés, ne voyant rien. Son corps tremblait, inconscient des larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

_" Brennan."_

Elle cligna des yeux. Ils étaient en train de descendre le cercueil dans la fosse.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, et une syllabe s'échappa, désespérée. _" Non."_

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Angela tenta d'enlacer Brennan. " Je sais chérie."

Mais Brennan la repoussa, fixant toujours, transpercée, le cercueil qui disparaissait. "Non, non..." La protestation changeait, d'un chuchotement à un gémissement. " Non, non, non... Non, non, non."

Le cercueil a disparu dans la fosse et simultanément devant ses amis, ses collègues et une douzaine d'étrangers, les jambes de Tempérance Brennan lâchèrent prise. Son contrôle qui n'était qu'une façade s'effrita enfin. Elle sombra jusqu'à sol, froid, humide, sale, trempant les genoux de son jean. Penchée sur le drapeau serré contre sa poitrine, elle était soudainement devenue une minuscule et larmoyante balle par terre.

~(B*B)~

"Booth! Téléphone!"

L'agent spécial Seeley Booth remua puis se leva. Il était assis à l'entrée d'un maison protégée du FBI en Virginie, penché sur d'anciens cas.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines et il était de plus en plus inquiet. Les premiers jours depuis qu'il a repris de sa blessure par balle n'ont pas été si terribles. Mais dés qu'il a arrêté les médicaments, il a commencé à se sentir comme un lion en cage.

Immobile. Il était censé être mort, et peut importe à quel point les chances qu'il soit reconnu étaient minces, la sécurité nationale n'est pas le genre de chose qui permet la chance.

Ils lui avaient assuré qu'il serait capable de participer à l'arrestation de Reynolds, et l'enquête devait l'y mener. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'on avait réussi à faire était de confirmer que la nouvelle de la mort de Booth était parvenue jusqu'à Reynolds. Maintenant ils devaient attendre, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle du fait que l'agent qui l'a envoyé en prison n'est plus une menace le rende assez courageux pour reprendre ses vieilles affaires.

Pas besoin de dire que voir les autres agents aller et venir comme ils le voulaient, même ceux qui restaient à la maison commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il vivait pour les appels qu'il recevait tous les jours des quelques personnes à Washington qui savaient qu'il était vivant. Le téléphone n'envoyait pas d'appels sauf vers une ligne directe jusqu'au directeur en personne., et Booth n'a pas été autorisé à prendre son téléphone portable, au cas où quelqu'un qui le croyait mort l'appel et qu'il réponde accidentellement

"Bonjour?" dit Booth tout excité.

"Salut frérot! C'est comment la mort?"

Booth grogna. Son frère n'était son contact préféré. Il espérait plutôt Parker ou Bones, la seule personne sur la petite liste des personnes à prévenir qui ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Il ne savait pas si ça voulait dire qu'elle était en colère contre lui pour prendre autant de temps libre et ne pas lui avoir dit directement (pas qu'il ait eu le choix), ou si elle avait juste décidé, avec la logique typique de Bones, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle l'appelle pendant qu'il travaillait, sur un cas dont elle ne participait pas.

" Bon sang, je vais devenir cinglé."

" Il a toujours pas bougé, hein?"

Booth roula des yeux : "Je peux pas te parler de l'enquête Jared."

"Tu as absoluement raison Seeley. Tu ne voudrais pas compromettre la sécurité nationale." Il y a eu un court silence puis Jared l'informa. " Philadelphie a gagné à domicile hier."

" Ouais je sais, Jared. J'ai la télé. Je suis dans une maison de protection, pas une tente au milieu de nul part."

Jared soupira brillamment au téléphone : " Comment je pourrai le savoir Seel'? Tu ne me dira rien. Tu sais la sécurité nationale etc."

" C'est sérieux."

" Ca l'est toujours avec toi. J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton enterrement à Washington hier."

Se redressant à cette infime nouvelle de la maison, il dit : " Donc j'en déduis que tu n'y es pas allé."

" Tu plaisante? Je ne suis pas un acteur. Les gens m'auraient dit à quel point ils étaient désolés pour ma perte.. J'aurai commencé à rigoler. Les gens auraient pensés que j'était un salaud insensible."

" Je suppose."

" Les parents ne sont pas venus non plus. L'histoire c'est qu'on fait un petite cérémonie privée à la maison. Oh et Rebecca n'a forcément pas pris Parker. Elle ne voulait pas traumatiser le petit."

" Oui je sais, on en a discuté."

" Donc en fait, tes amis pensent probablement que tu as une famille complètement indifférente."

Booth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à ça. " Balance, je veux juste en savoir un peu plus à propos de l'enterrement."

" Ca égratigne un peu ton égo? Ne t'en veux pas, peu de chance on cette chance. Mais tu vois ta partenaire canon dont tu me parle tout le temps? Je suis sûr qu'elle y était."

Booth se hérissa instantanément quand Jared a appelé Bones "canon". Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré mais il a vu des photos et a titillé Booth sur pourquoi il n'a pas encore "sauter" sa "partenaire canon" depuis que lui et Bones travaillent encore.

Il a remué la tête pour faire disparaître les mots de Jared et essaya de visualiser Bones à ses funérailles. Comme ça a du être bizarre pour elle. En fait tout ça devait être extrêmement étrange, avec les fouines qui ne savent pas la vérité. Elle devait passé un moment difficile à gérer tout ça.

_Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas appelé. Elle m'en veux pour l'avoir mise dans une telle situation._

" La Terre appelle Seeley."

" Hum, ouais je suppose."

" Quoi tu ne pense pas qu'elle sera prête à t'en parler?"

" Nan, je suis sûre qu'elle le sera." _Si elle veut de nouveau me parler un jour. _" Écoute Jare, merci d'avoir appelé mais je dois y aller. On a une réunion dans 5 minutes," mentit-il.

" Hum Hum, tu es un très mauvais menteur Seeley. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas celui qui doit faire semblant. Je dois partir de toute façon. J'ai un rencard avec une super nana. J'ai essayé de l'avoir depuis des mois. Elle veut me réconforter... Mon frère vient de mourir."

Booth roula des yeux pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois dans cette courte discusion. " Heureux de savoir que tu profite des avantages de cette organisation gouvernementale."

" Hey, quand la vie t'apporte des citrons, je te laisse continuer."

" Épargne-moi. Salut Jared."

" A plus Seeley. Bonne chance avec ta sécurité nationale."

Booth raccrocha le téléphone et souffla. Son frère pouvait être vraiment irritant, mais il savait que dans dix minutes il allait regretter d'avoir raccourci le temps de conversation.

Il retourna devant l'entrée de la maison, frappant la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Il commençait à vraiment en vouloir à Cullen de lui avoir balancer ça quand il se réveilla la première fois , tellement engroguis de l'anesthésie qu'il aurait été incapable de dire non si ça avait fait partie des options.

Parker lui manquait. Mais au moins il l'appelait au moins tous les jours. Que Parker lui manque était une chose dont malheureusement il avait l'habitude.

Bones cependant ... Il l'a vu pratiquement quotidiennement pendant 3 ans, avec quelques semaines de vacances par ci par là. Il n'avait jamais été séparés aussi longtemps depuis leur début. Il se sentait bizarrement déséquilibré sans elle, et il détestait la savoir seule à Washington, passer par tous ces changements et faire comme s'il était mort.

_Si seulement elle m'appelait, je pourrai au moins me sentir mieux._

~(B*B)~

Les yeux de Brennan papillonnaient et rencontrèrent un plafond inconnu. Sa tête était lourde de sommeil, et il lui fallut un moment pour s'assoir et observer les alentours.

Elle était dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Seule, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, mais l'étrange situation provoqua assez d'anxiété pendant qu'elle se torturait les méninges pour se rappeler la nuit précédente.

Les événements d'hier l'assaillirent d'un seul coup. Les funérailles de Booth... parce que Booth était mort. Ca faisait deux semaines et pourtant, tous les matins, il y avait quelques secondes de réalisation. La seconde la fatigue disparue, la terrible réalité réapparue.

Mais encore. C'était la première fois depuis que C'est arrivé qu'elle se réveillé naturellement, au lieu de se réveiller, trempée par la sueur, son nom lui déchirant la gorge, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil.

L'enterrement. Brennan grimaça. Elle avait craqué. Devant _... tout le monde._ Elle supposa qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre à propos du fait qu'il la traite comme une veuve éploré si elle a insisté pour se comporter comme telle.

Ils n'étaient pas allés à la veillée. Elle avait sombré, sanglotant au milieu du recueillement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde à part Angela et Hodgins quitte le cimetière. Ca a pris à Angela une bonne demi-heure pour remettre Brennan sur ses pieds et la mener à la voiture d'Hodgins.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et Angela jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Voyant Brennan réveillée elle lui fit un léger sourire et rentra. Prenant une voix appropriée pour les proches des mourants, Angela chuchota, "Bonjour chérie."

Brennan s'assit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle fixait méchamment son amie. " Angela qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?"

" Je t'ai kidnappée, emmenée chez Hodgins et donnée un sédatif." Dit Angela d'un bloc. " Tu en avais besoin. Considère ça comme une aimable attention."

Brennan ferma les yeux et marmonna calmement, le jour d'avant maintenant totalement clair. Après une heure environ, recroquevillée dans le canapé d'Hodgins à côté d'Angela, pleurant comme une enfant de 4 ans, elle insista faiblement sur le fait qu'elle devait retourner au labo. Elle se parlait d'une voix rauque, ne cherchant même pas à faire semblant, elle voulait seulement se rappeler.

Elles n'avaient pas encore mentionné l'enterrement. Angela lui tenait juste la main et écouta jusqu'à ce qu' apparemment, elle traîna Brennan jusqu'à une des multiples chambres d'amis et lui donna un sédatif, n'acceptant aucun argument.

Maintenant Angela était assise au bout du lit de Brennan, " C'est agréable une bonne nuit de sommeil n'est-ce pas?"

Brennan haussa les épaules puis baissant la tête murmura, " Tout le monde doit penser que je suis cliniquement folle."

Angela roula des yeux, mais sa voix avait toujours son ton de "famille de mourant". " Chérie, personne ne pense ça. Tu as simplement agis comme n'importe qui."

" Petite correction, je n'ai vu _personne _... s'effondrer dans un tas de terre au cimetière."

Le visage d'Angela s'adoucit, " Eh bien personne n'était... personne n'avait ce que tu partageait avec lui."

Brennan réprima l'envie instinctive de réfuter ce qu'impliquait Angela. A la place elle croisa ses jambes sous sa taille et resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Quand elle parla de nouveau sa voix était inhabituellement fragile, " Je ne sais pas comment faire ça Ange." Le poitrine d'Angela se serra, et avant qu'elle ne trouve les mots pour rassurer sa meilleure amie, Brennan ajouta, "Je ... Je ne sais pas si je _peux_ le faire."

" Je sais." lui dit Angela se sentant terriblement inutile. " Je sais que c'est ce que tu ressens maintenant mais ... mais tu _peux_ le faire, Bren. Tu es une survivante."

Brennan haussa les épaules distraitement. Elle n'avait pas la sensation qu'elle allait survivre. Elle se sentait incroyablement faible en fait. Elle avait perdu tout semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions et ça la terrifiait.

Énormément de choses la terrifiaient en fait. En commençant par à quel point c'était _douloureux_.

Brennan ne comprenait pas, la peine était sensée être seulement du domaine psychologique, mais elle ne pouvait ignoré une observation directe : la douleur physique était en réalité impliquée. Elle aurait été la première à dire qu'avoir le "cœur brisé" était une métaphore ridicule; et que peut-être il ne pouvait se briser, se fendre ou se casser... mais elle savait maintenant que son cœur pouvait être lourd et douloureux poids, pendant tel du plomb dans sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons et l'empêchant de respirer.

Angela prit la main de Brennan dans la sienne, et la serra doucement. " C'est normal de ressentir ça. Vraiment. Prends autant de temps nécessaire. Mais juste souviens toi de ça il _voudrait_ que tu aille bien. Il t'a sauvé la vie ... il voudrait que tu avance."

La tendresse dans la voix de sa meilleure amie était aussi tranchante qu'un couteau, et les yeux de Brennan se remplirent de larmes pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois en deux semaines. Elle retira sa main de celle d'Angela pour se couvrir le visage et après un moment , prononça d'une voix cassée, " Mais ... il ne m'a pas _demandé_."

Ce commentaire apparemment inexplicable décontenança Angela pendant un instant, mais ensuite Brennan continua, " Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il a ... il a juste décidé. Mais je n'ai pas _voulu_ ça." Elle bougea sa main de son visage, fixant Angela, ses yeux reflétant l'angoisse. " Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il me sauve."

Angela prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, disposée à ne pas pleurer. Brennan n'était pas souvent celle qui était vulnérable et laissé parlé ses sentiments dans leur amitié. Maintenant elle pouvait se contenir pour sa meilleure amie. "Je sais chérie. Mai il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et tu aurais fait pareil pour lui."

Brennan ne pouvait pas refuser cette affirmation mais à la place protesta : "Mais il avait un _fils. _Il avait une famille. Ca aurait été un choix logique si la situation avait été inversée."

Angela ferma les yeux. Sincèrement Brennan pouvait lui briser le cœur parfois. " Tu as une famille aussi, Bren."

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, ses larmes maintenant en train de couler. Brennan se demanda brièvement quand a-t-elle perdu cette habitude de toute une vie à se retenir de pleurer. " A peine. Ils m'ont laissé. Plusieurs fois, techniquement, et ils peuvent partir de nouveau, n'importe quand, sans prévenir." Son visage s'affaissa. " _Booth_ n'était pas... il n'était pas supposé allé où que ce soit."

Laisse-tomber. Les larmes d'Angela coulèrent et elle s'étendit sur le lit, elle était donc à moitié allongée, à moitié assise à côté de Brennan. Elle plaça un bras autours de sa meilleure amie et fut surprise quand Brennan posa sa tête sur son épaule. " Il ne serait jamais parti de son plein grès, chérie. Je pense que tu le sais."

" Ce qu'il a fait était stupide. C'était typique du comportement du mâle alpha, irresponsable et injuste." Si Brennan y pensait assez, elle pouvait pratiquement provoquer une colère assez important pour recouvrir la peine. C'était juste _tellement_ Booth, avec cette notion ancienne et sexiste de chevalerie. Qui était-il pour prendre ce genre de décision?"

" C'était l'instinct, chérie. Tu sais à quel point il est protecteur avec toi." Brennan haussa légèrement les épaules et Angela grimaça instantanément quand elle reconnu son utilisation erronée du présent. Malgré tout, elle ne se corrigea pas, pensant que ça empirerait les choses.

Brennan souffla calmement, se battant pour récupérer son contrôle. Elle n'agissait pas comme elle. Après tout elle comprenait, intellectuellement, que s'enfoncer dans la tristesse, n'allait pas améliorer les choses. Booth n'était plus, elle devait l'accepter. Espérer que les choses soient différentes, revivre ça mentalement, même être en colère contre lui... rien de tout ça allait changer quoique ce soit. Le seul plan d'action logique était de progresser dans sa vie.

Remplie d'une nouvelle détermination, Brennan passa rapidement un coin du drap sur les dernière traces de larmes sur ses joues et se redressa, surprenant Angela.

" Merci pour tout Angela. Tu étais géniale hier, et ce matin... mais je dois vraiment aller travailler."

Quelque peu bouleversé par le brusque changement d'attitude de son amie, Angela pris du temps avant de contredire, " Cam a dit de prendre le temps qu'il te faut. Elle a dit ça il y a deux semaines en fait, et tu n'as pas écouté."

" J'ai écouté. Elle a dit de prendre le temps qu'il me faut... Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps. En fait, ce dont j'ai _besoin_ c'est travailler."

" Un nombre d'heure de travail raisonnable? Ou as-tu décidé de resté encore travailler la nuit?" Vu que Brennan ne répondit pas, Angela grogna. " Bren tu ne peux pas... faire comme si ça n'existait pas, d'accord? Tu t'es enterrée sous le travail, essayant d'oublier le monde extérieur ces deux dernières semaines et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ca a été prouvé hier." Brennan rougit, visiblement toujours embarrassée à propos de sa crise à l'enterrement. Calmement Angela continua, " Tu as le droit de ramer de temps en temps chérie."

Les yeux de Brennan se durcirent : "Je ne rame pas Angela. Ce n'est pas ce que je fais , ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas logique. " Elle se leva brutalement. " J'ai juste besoin de retourner au labo..."

" Pour travailler, c'est bon. Mais ce que tu as fait... ce n'est pas sain. Travailler pendant des heures, et dormir dans ton bureau."

" Ca fonctionnait Angela." la coupa-t-elle.

" Pendant un temps. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, avoir une crise de nerfs après quelques semaines?"

Brennan était toujours dos à son amie, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle prenait ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, et ensuite Angela prononça soudainement : " Reste ici pour quelques jours, avec moi et Jack. Ou juste moi et tu pourra rester dans mon appartement."

" Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison?"

Angela soupira, " Parce que je ne pense pas que tu devrais rester seule en ce moment. Et oui, je me sentirai mieux, si j'avais la preuve que tu dors vraiment la nuit. Dans un vrai lit, dans une vraie maison; pas dans ton bureau."

Se retournant finalement, Brennan lança un regard suppliant vers Angela, " J'ai besoin de revenir à une routine normale, Ange. Je besoin de ... prendre le pas nécessaire pour atteindre ça."

Angela étudia Brennan. Elle pouvait lire le désespoir gravée sur son visage. Personnellement, Angela était sûre que cela prendrait un long moment pour Brennan de ne serait-ce que commencer à surmonter la mort de Booth. Mais elle savait à quel point l'assaut de sentiment pouvait être terrifiant pour son amie. " D'accord. Mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne restera pas au labo la nuit."

"Ange... "

" Je suis sérieuse Brennan. Et puis, tu as dit une routine normale, et habiter sur son lieu de travail n'en est pas une, même pour toi." Brennan ne répondit pas et dans un ton encore plus suppliant, Angela ajouta, " S'il te plaît promets-moi."

Finalement Brennan fléchit. " Je promets."

"Bien. Si tu peux attendre une demi-heure, je vais prendre une douche et on pourra aller travailler ensemble."

" Je peux faire ça."

Angela se leva du lit, et alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre elle prit instinctivement Brennan dans ses bras.

" Juste pour que tu sache, tu avais tord à propos de la famille. _Nous_ sommes ta famille aussi. Et on ne va nul part. Surtout moi." Elle s'arrêta puis ajoute calmement, " Ne me repousse pas Bren. Je t'aime, et je suis là pour toi d'accord?"

La gorge de Brennan se serra, une nouvelle vague de larme noya ses yeux. " Merci Ange." chuchota-t-elle doucement

Angela s'éloigna, honnêtement légèrement désolée d'avoir fait pleurer sa meilleure amie. Brennan a beaucoup pleuré dernièrement, et Angela savait à quel point elle détestait ça, " Pas la peine de devenir larmoyante avec moi chérie." la taquina-t-elle doucement, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge qui apparut à la vue de la peine et la douleur dans les yeux de Brennan.


	2. Ache

Bien bonjour les gens, en cette froide matinée, voilà le chapitre deux qui est un des meilleurs selon moi. Il est toujours triste, peut-être même plus que le premier. L'histoire et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, même ceux qui ont été ajouté aux personnages originaux. Il y a pour l'instant 15 chapitres et je les traduits au fur et à mesure. Ce qui explique l'espace de 8 jours entre celui-ci et le premier chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles ont été retransmises à le véritable créatrice de cette magnifique fanfic.

**Chapter Two**

Ache

Isn't it strange, the way things can change?

Life that you lead, turned on its head. Suddenly someone, means more than you felt for

house in its yard, turns into home.

Sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way, This one's for you.

Have I told you I ache, have I told you I ache,

Have I told you I ache, for you...

Angela était sur son dos depuis une heure et regardait régulièrement l'horloge. Brennan abandonna finalement, il était 8h30.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Aucun membres de l'équipe n'a mentionné la crise de nerfs à l'enterrement mais le souvenir restait encore frais dans les mémoires. Cam', Hodgins, et même Zack lui parlaient avec cette voix destinait aux mourants et peu importe à quel point le temps qu'elle passait avec eux était court il ne s'en ennuyait jamais.

Il y a eu un accident plus ou moins deux heures après son arrivée. Elle était sur la plateforme, travaillant sur un ancien cadavre non-identifié avec les autres, quand une femme blonde inconnue s'approcha de la plateforme, "Euh, bonjour. Je suis l'agent spéciale Payton Perrota. Du FBI."

Brennan releva la tête pour voir Camille passer son badge pour que l'agent spéciale puisse passer. Cam' s'attendait clairement à la voir. " Agent Perrota, voici le Dr Zack Addy, Angela Montenegro, le Dr Jack Hodgins et le docteur Temperance Brennan." Elle les montrait du doigt alors qu'elle les présentait puis elle s'adressa à eux en fixant Brennan. " Un corps a été trouvé dans une benne derrière un restaurant au Sud de la ville."

Brennan ne leva pas les yeux. " Zack peut y aller."

Surpris, Zack la fixa pendant un instant, puis commença à préparer son matériel. Perrota pendant ce temps semblait légèrement surprise et après un court moment d'hésitation, s'approcha de Brennan.

" Dr Brennan, je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour l'agent Booth. Je le connaissais au Bureau bien sûr et il était un excellent agent, et eh bien... Nous savons tous à quel point vous étiez proches."

Brennan haussa les épaules dédaigneusement sans relever la tête des quelques os posés sur la table.

Maladroitement, l'agent Perrota continua, " Et aussi, je voulais vous faire savoir, vous deviez vous sentir libre de participer à ce cas comme bon vous semble. Je sais à quel point vous preniez part aux enquêtes avec Booth, et vous faisiez clairement du bon travail tous les deux, au vu du taux d'affaires résolues. Donc toute aide sera certainement... la bienvenue." Elle recula alors que Brennan releva lentement les yeux vers elle, des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux.

De l'autre côté du labo Hodgins regarda Angela et murmura, " Oh boy..." Nerveuse, Angela s'approcha de la table.

De son ton froid et calme, Brennan annonça : " Je ne vais plus sur le terrain. J'ai été claire au bureau. Je me fiches du nombre d'agent qu'ils envoient pour me convaincre du contraire. Maintenant, Zack attends d'examiner les restes.

Perotta acquiesça silencieusement. Mais au lieu d'avoir l'air intimidée, ou ennuyée, ou frustrée son regard était doux, rempli de sympathie.

Maintenant, Brennan était en train de quitter le labo difficilement. Angela et les autres l'avaient invité pour le diner, mais elle avait refusé chaque invitations. Leur sympathie l'étouffait et pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle était sur le point de pleurer chaque fois qu'Hodgins lui faisait ce triste sourire. ou que Cam lui tapotait le bras sans aucune raison, ou encore quand Zack trébuchais avec ses phrases pour ne pas mentionner Booth (ou le FBI), ou à chaque fois qu'Angela la _regardait_.

Et encore, quand elle a ouvert la porte de son appartement vide, elle n'avait pas la sensation d'être là non plus.

Le seul endroit où elle voulait être, Brennan devait bien l'admettre, c'était assise devant Booth au Diner, leur habitude d'après-travail. A parler du cas, à se chamailler sur les mérites de la tarte, ou juste s'assoir et profiter du silence.

Balançant son sac sur le canapé, Brennan se gronda silencieusement. Ca n'arriverait pas... Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, ses bras pliés devant elle, détestant le silence. C'est drôle comme ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout avant.

Elle devait envoyer son roman bientôt, mais chaque fois qu'elle a essayé de travailler sur son dernier livre, il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse pas écrire plus d'une phrase. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de paperasse à cause d'une enquête parce qu'elle est resté éloigné de tout ce qui avait un lien avec le FBI. Et merci à Angela et ses stupides sédatifs elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée.

Brennan est restée assise cinq minutes avant de décider que ce silence allait la rendre folle. Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne pour mettre une musique d'ambiance.

La première chose que son regard intercepta c'était son CD de Cindy Lauper, et son estomac fit une violente embardée. Elle fut saisit d'un désir irrationnel de lancer ce CD à travers le salon. L'air de rien, elle le bougea du sommet de la pile pour le mettre en dessous, loin des regards.

Brennan prit un album de jazz, essayant d'ignorer sa voix dans sa tête comme un écho vieux de deux ans tel un fantôme. _Wow, je trouve ce monde d'improvisation quelque peu imprévisible._

Elle ouvrit le lecteur CD et s'immobilisa.

L'album des Foreigner était à l'intérieur, comme s'il venait juste et de faire semblant de jouer sur Hot Blooded (en réalité, c'est une chanson qu'elle écoutait souvent, chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de bonne humeur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Booth, la musique et moi pour que ça tourne toujours au désastre? _Cette pensée surgit dans sa tête, involontairement, et elle eu soudent le désire ridicule de rire. Le rire mourut dans sa gorge, quand elle réalisa que leur "rocking out" comme il l'appellera plus tard a encore précédé une autre fois où il s'est retrouvé blessé chez elle.

Et juste comme ça, la rage la saisit, tellement fort, que Brennan n'arrivait plus à voir devant elle. L'album de Jazz oublié, glissa de ses doigts et s' explosa sur le sol.

"Vas te faire foutre Booth." souffla-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute, n'était même pas sûre de savoir d'où ça venait. Elle ne croyait pas au fait de parler aux personnes décédées même au cimetière, encore moins seule dans son appartement.

Immobile, plus elle fixait le CD, plus elle était en colère. Le silence continue dans l'appartement la choqua, et bêtement, elle désira le remplir. _" Vas te faire foutre."_ Répéta -t-elle, plus fort cette fois. Brennan saisi violemment le CD dans la chaîne et l'envoya valser.

Elle était en train de se détruire à cause de ça, alors que c'était sa propre fichue erreur. Et _si_ il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre lui répondre, cet homme stupide, buté et arrogant, il insisterait probablement sur le fait que c'était le mieux à faire. Toujours à présumer savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle, toujours à penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle.

C'était de sa faute. Il ne méritait pas sa peine.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, où le Grand Schtroumpf et Jasper le cochon résidaient sur sa table de chevet. Brennan saisit les deux figurines poings fermés, les serrant tellement que le plastique marqua sa peau. " Je te déteste." murmura-t-elle à l'intention de personne, repoussant la voix de fouines qui insistait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité à parler à un mort. "Fichu toi."

Elle laissa les figurines s'échapper de sa main et tomber au sol, où elle frappa d'abords Jasper, puis le Grand Shtroumpf, comme s'ils n'étaient rien.

Même après avoir relâchée les petite figurines, ses mains étaient toujours fermées en poings, sur le point de détruire. La rage courant dans son corps était plus facile à gérer que cette tristesse étouffante, et Brennan voulait s'y accrocher.

Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce vivement du regard, cherchant quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Booth. Brennan pensa à Angela qui après chaque rupture avait l'habitude de faire une Cérémonie pour détruire tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ses exs.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détruisait d'autre? Les cadeaux. C'était Jasper et Le Grand Schtroumpf. Des lettres... mais Booth ne lui en a jamais envoyée aucunes. Des dessins... mais Brennan n'était pas une artiste. Photographie...

Brennan observa son appartement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que les photographies de Booth se manifestent d'elles-mêmes.

_Je dois en avoir quelque part._

Brennan se précipita dans la cuisine et ouvrit un des tiroirs les moins organisés. Il y avait des paquet de photos. La plupart prises par Angela qui était parfois d'humour photographe.

Il y en avait tout un tas qu'Angela avait prise au labo, Brennan les parcouru avec une intensité inexplicable. Booth ne devait pas être là ce jour là parce qu'il n'était sur aucune.

Les photos voltigèrent jusqu'au sol et s'étalèrent sur le carrelage. Brennan continua de chercher à travers les photos d'Angela sans s'apercevoir que sa furie c'était transformée en quelque chose ressemblant plus à de la panique.

" Bordel..." Ne trouvant rien, Brennan claqua le tiroir. Elle passa ses doigts tremblant à travers ses cheveux, ses raisons de trouver une photo de Booth complètement oubliée une fois confrontée à la réalisation qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

Encore une fois, Brennan parcourut la pièce du regard, désespérée, s'arrêtant devant chaque photo de la pièce. Une photo d'elle et Angela. Une photo que l'équipe avait prise noël dernier (sans Booth). La photo que Russ avait envoyé de lui et sa famille. Une vieille photo de ses parents.

Le cœur de Brennan se serra dans sa poitrine.

Booth était la personne la plus important de sa vie, que ce soit de sa famille traditionnelle ou pas. Pourtant il était la seule personne qui n'était pas représentée.

La colère complètement disparue, Brennan se précipita dans sa chambre, les yeux vers le sol. Le grand Shtroumpf était facilement visible au coin de la pièce. elle le récupéra, mais elle vit que la figurine de Jasper avait roulé sous la lit quand elle a shooté dedans.

S'accroupissant chancelante, Brennan réalisa à quel point elle tremblait violemment. Même après qu'elle ait eu le petit cochon dans sa main, elle resta au sol, son souffle superficiel. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il était soudainement _très_ important de trouver une photo de Booth. Et tout aussi irrationnellement, elle ne voulait plus être dans son appartement.

Décision prise, Brennan se redressa sur ses pieds et pris un sac de son placard et le remplit de ses produits de toilette, plusieurs habits, et ajouta les figurines qu'elle tenait toujours.

Et elle quitta l'appartement.

~(B*B)~

Booth avait eu cette idée idiote de cacher un clé sous une pierre devant la porte de son appartement depuis aussi longtemps qu'il était le partenaire de Brennan; elle se rappela l'avoir remarqué , avec amusement, la première qu'elle était allée à son appartement, leur seconde affaire, quand elle rencontra Theresa pour la première fois.

Maintenant Brennan était soulagée de voir la pierre toujours en place, n'ayant pas du tout l'air authentique. Elle la prit et récupéra la clé à l'intérieur. Après avoir déverrouillée la porte, elle passa la clé dans son porte clé au lieu de la remettre sous la pierre.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Booth, Brennan courut pratiquement jusqu'à la table basse de son salon et attrapa la première photo encadrée qu'elle trouva. Booth et Parker lui souriaient avec le même sourire charmant. Elle reçut un coup à l'estomac, elle les larmes inondèrent ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait l'image de Booth, son idée première de détruire une photo de lui complètement oubliée.

Elle fixa la photographie pendant trois bonnes minutes, la mémorisant comme s'il y avait un danger que l'image s'échappe de sa mémoire.

Finalement elle se releva, et commença à déambuler dans l'appartement lentement et sans but précis, relevant les preuves de la vie de son partenaire. Elle toucha son écriture familière, sur une liste de courses écrite hâtivement. Elle appuya sur le bouton lecture de son répondeur et écouta sa voix dire de laisser un message.

Le temps qu'elle fasse son chemin jusqu'à la chambre, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage jusqu'à son menton, mais Brennan s'en rendit à peine compte.

Elle hésita un court moment avant de s'allonger dans son lit, du côté où elle savait qu'il dormait, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Son douloureux parfum frappa Brennan, elle sentit comme si son cœur était trop grand pour sa poitrine.

Une autre pensée força le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'arrêtée. _Booth devrait être là. La première fois que je me trouve dans sa chambre, dans son lit... Il devrait être là avec moi. Peut-être en train de me montrer ce qu'il voulait dire avec son discours sur "faire l'amour" plus tôt dans l'année._

Brennan s'était rarement permise de reconnaître ses sentiments pour Booth ne serait-ce que silencieusement, malgré le fait qu'il soit indéniablement un homme attirant. Mais rétrospectivement, elle devait admettre, qu'elle a toujours pensée qu'il était inévitable que quelque chose se passe entre eux deux, quelque chose qu'elle voulait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Que tous les petits moments qui les rapprochaient les menaient vers quelque chose de gigantesque.

A la place, maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder en arrière et de ne voir que des opportunités ratées. Leur relation ne serait plus rien de plus qu'un énorme _Et si?_

_Qu'est-ce que nous attendions bon sang?_

Brennan commença à pleurer doucement sur l'oreiller de Booth, et mis à part leur frustration plus tôt, elle ne s'y inquiétait pas vraiment.

Cette nuit, Brennan amena autant de photo de Booth dans sa chambre qu'elle pu, incluant celle qu'elle a trouvé d'eux deux accrochée à la porte de son frigo, clairement récente, prise le jour où ils ont eu Bébé Andy au labo. Brennan se rappela vaguement d'Angela prenant des photos de l'enfant, mais celle-ci c'était juste elle et Booth, se souriant. Brennan ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une copie de cette photo et elle non, mais le sourire sur leur deux visage lui coupa pratiquement le souffle.

Elle prit une douche dans sa salle de bain, et mis une légère flaque de shampoing dans sa main, sentant ce parfum familier pendant quelques temps. Elle fit de même avec son après-rasage, et ensuite elle enfila un de ses t-shirt bien chaud préféré, s'allongea dans son lit, la chambre remplie de souvenir.

~(B*B)~

Angela l'attendait au labo à 8H17 le matin d'après, et quand elle vit Brennan, elle éclata de rire ravie, comme si Brennan avait fait de visibles progrès autres que juste venir travailler comme elle le faisait toujours.

" Tu es venue à une heure décente!"

Brennan cligna des yeux, surprise pour son enthousiasme. " Pourquoi es-_tu_ là Ange? Tu n'arrive jamais avant neuf heure."

Angela roula des yeux. " Pas _jamais_, juste généralement. Et je voulais être sûre que tu n'étais pas revenue hier soir."

"Je t'avais promis, non?" Pas besoin de dire à Angela où elle a fini par dormir.

Tu l'as fait." Angela fixa son amie, notant le léger gonflement autours de ses yeux qui suit toujours une nuit à pleurer, et Angela passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle. " Tu vas bien aujourd'hui?"

Brennan haussa les épaules. " Je suppose. Oui en fait je vais bien." Elle fit une pause puis dit timidement. " Ange, pourrais-tu peut-être ma faire une faveur?"

"Tout ce que tu veux chérie."

Essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalante mais échouant misérablement, Brennan demanda, "Ces photos que tu as prise, le jour... nous avions eu Andy au labo. Je me demandais si je pouvais en avoir une copie."

Le cœur d'Angela se serra comme souvent lorsqu'elle parlait avec Brennan dernièrement. Elle acquiesça rapidement parlant du même ton léger que Brennan. " Oui ce n'est pas un problème. En fait..." Elle s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que Brennan la regarde. " J'ai beaucoup de paquet de photos que j'ai prises ici au labo et que je n'ai jamais bien triées. Je pourrais voir s'il y en a quelques unes... d'utilisable dans celles-ci aussi."

Reconnaissante, Brennan remercia faiblement Angela. " Ca serait génial Ange. Merci."

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, Brennan fit la même chose. Puis ensuite elle retournèrent toutes les deux travailler.

C'était un mercredi. Aucunes journée du reste de la semaine ne s'est passées sans incident.

Mercredi c'était les photos, plusieurs qu'Angela lui a remise après une pause du midi extra longue. Prouvant que son amie avait compris la véritable raison de la demande de Brennan, toutes les photos étaient de Booth, souvent de eux deux ensemble.

Après la nuit précédente, Brennan n'aurait pas du être surprise par sa propre réaction. Mais après avoir brièvement fixé les photo, elle a était contrainte de disparaître dans son bureau pendant vingt minutes.

Jeudi, c'était un autre agent du FBI, qui était en charge du dernier cas où ils étaient consultants.

( L'enquête de Perotta quelques jours plus tôt c'est avéré être un suicide.) L'agent spécial Ken Roberson était arrogant et mécontent d'avoir de l'aide de scientifiques.

Zack s'est occupé de la récupération, mais Brennan s'occupait toujours de l'examination des restes. Roberson était juste derrière Brennan à moins de 30 centimètres, soufflant bruyamment toutes les 30 secondes, et demandant combien de temps ça allait encore durer toutes les minutes.

Finalement, Brennan se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard. " Si j'étais vous, je me la fermerai, et attendrait là-bas, j'aurai mon rapport final pour vous aussi tôt que possible et ensuite vous pourrez nous faire plaisir à tous les deux et partir pour de bon."

Furieux qu'on s'adresse à lui comme ça, Roberson lui rit au nez. " J'ai entendu dire que vous laissiez l'Agent Booth être très impliqué pendant tout le processus. J'aurai pensé que vous m'auriez accordé ce même plais- _hey!"_

D'un mouvement fluide, Brennan lui tordu le bras derrière le dos et le dirigea vers une table vide quelques pas plus loin, plaquant son visage contre la surface froide.

" Corrigez-moi si j'ai tord , monsieur _l'Agent_, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que vous n'êtes _pas_ Booth. Maintenant foutez-moi le camps et ne revenez pas. J'enverrai les résultats au Hoover, et ensuite je n'aurai plus à voir votre visage misérable, asymétrique et odieusement inférieur encore une fois.

Pratiquement recroquevillé, Roberson fuya du Jeffersonian. Pendant que le reste de l'équipe restait bouche bée, Brennan serrant les dents retourna travailler.

Vendredi était sans doute le pire de tous Brennan a seulement été travailler quelques heures et était absorbée par des restes datant de l'époque de la guerre civile, ignorant une discussion entre Zack et Hodgins jusqu'à ce qu'un mot, _os_ (dans la VO le mot et _bones_ et fait donc écho au surnom que Booth lui a attribué) flotte jusqu'à elle et Brennan se retourna instinctivement pour répondre.

Zach et Hodgins ne s'aperçurent de rien, mais Brennan pouvait sentir son sang remonter jusqu'à son visage alors qu'elle réalisait que bien sûr il ne parlait pas d'elle. Seul Booth l'appelait comme ça.

Et Booth était parti.

La vérité percutante, la frappa. Elle n'entendrait plus jamais Booth l'appelait par son surnom.

Elle se rappela du début de leur partenariat, quand elle avait l'habitude de protester face à ce surnom. Avec le temps, elle reconnu que le surnom était plus affectueux qu'autre chose. Et elle avait honnêtement commencé à apprécier le fait que Booth avait un surnom qu'il utilisait juste pour elle. Cependant, il avait réellement commençait à l'appelait comme ça pour l'ennuyer, et ça l'avait vraiment ennuyé au début.

Malgré tout, maintenant Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser hargneusement , _Pourquoi ai-je fait tout une histoire de quelque chose d'aussi futile? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais dit que j'aimais ce surnom? _

Brennan ne pouvait identifier le moment où elle a fait la transition, mais après un court moment de contemplation elle était clairement en train de pleurer, des larmes silencieuses descendaient le long de ses joues, ses épaules tremblantes. Derrière elle Zack et Hodgins s'approchèrent calmement, et Angela et Cam la fixa mal à l'aise depuis l'autre côté de la plateforme peu sûres de ce qu'il fallait faire. Lorsque Brennan ne montra aucun signes d'arrêt, Angela traversa la pièce et mena doucement Brennan jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle continuait de dormir dans l'appartement de Booth, retournant dans le sien que peu de temps pour récupérer plus d'affaires. Elle mit les photos qu'Angela lui avait donnée dans sa chambre avec les autres. Elle garda quelques unes de ses chaussettes les plus colorées étendues sur la commode bien en vue. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de porter sa médaille de St Christophe, qu'elle avait trouvé à côté du lavabo le premier matin.

Brennan s'entourait de souvenir de Booth, preuves de la vie qu'il avait mené, déterminée à ne pas le perdre totalement.

Au même moment cependant c'est elle-même qu'elle perdait.

La partie logique, rationnelle de son cerveau devenait de moins en moins persistante. C'était terriblement facile d'ignorer cette voix dans sa tête qui insistait sur le fait que ses actions étaient contreproductives. Que passer à autre chose signifiaient c'était se débarrasser des souvenirs constants, pas s'entourer avec.

L'ancienne Tempérance Brennan n'aurait pas craqué devant ses collègues plusieurs fois. Elle ne serait pas en train de vivre chez Booth. Elle n'écouterait pas son message de répondeur près de 20 fois par jour juste pour se souvenir du son de sa voix, même si ça la déchirait chaque fois. Elle ne fondrait pas en larme à la moindre provocation.

Brennan était détruite.

Samedi elle avait décidé de passer la journée à écrire, mais après deux heures à fixer le curseur clignoter, elle avait effacer tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant commençait à taper furieusement et qui ressemblait plus à une trentaine de pages de confession, plutôt qu'un roman. Commençant par une scène ou Kathy apprend que son partenaire Andy est décédé après qu'une bombe qui lui était destiné à elle avait explosé dans son bureau.

Brennan était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas garder ses pages.

Dimanche, elle était censée retrouver Angela chez Hodgins pour aller faire les magasins. Quand elle a eu une demi-heure de retard, Angela est allée à l'appartement de Brennan pour le retrouver vide.

Elle a fini par la trouver chez Booth, la porte déverrouillée, Brennan seulement habillée d'une des chemises de Booth était assise sur le sol du salon dans une abjecte misère parce que maintenant l'oreiller de Booth sentait plus elle que lui.

" Chérie..." Le premier mot qu'Angela prononça quand elle entra. " Chérie, tu as vécu ici toute la semaine?"

Brennan hocha la tête. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers l'oreiller à ses côtés. " Je ne peux pas... Ca sentait comme Booth mais j'ai dormi dessus et je pense que maintenant ça sent comme moi, et j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin que ça revienne." Sa voix craqua et elle leva les yeux vers Angela.

Le menton de Brennan tremblait avec l'effort de maintenir sa voix droite, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Angela était surprise à quel point sa meilleur amie semblait jeune à ce moment. "Okay... Okay Bren... Pourquoi tu ne... tu pourrait coincer la housse de couette dans un tiroir avec quelques une de ses chemises et peut-être qu'après quelques jours..."

Brennan sembla le considérer, et ensuite elle essaya de sourire. " Oui ça pourrait marcher. Merci Angela, c'était... c'était très malin."

"Voilà." Angela lui prit doucement l'oreiller. " Je vais m'en occuper... tu t'habille d'accord? Si tu es toujours partante pour le centre commercial."

Brennan acquiesça docilement. " Ca me va."

Angela fit une pause dans l'entrée de la chambre de Booth, ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer. " Oh Bren..."

Des photos de Booth occupait chaque centimètre d'espace libre de sa chambre et certaines qu'Angela lui avait apportaient récemment ont été collées au miroirs. Certains de accessoires de Booth les plus reconnaissable, cravates, et paires de chaussettes ont été étendus bien en vue.

Juste derrière Angela, Brennan fixait le sol. " C'est stupide" marmonna-t-elle "Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas rationnel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais... j'en avais _besoin. _Tout comme j'ai besoin d'être ici."

" D'accord." dit Angela. " Ca... Ca va aller chérie."

Brennan hocha faiblement la tête, mais aucunes d'elles ne croyaient honnêtement les paroles d'Angela.

~(B*B)~

Elles étaient dans ce centre commercial depuis deux heures, Angela était dans les cabines d'essayage, pour la troisième fois dans ce magasin en particulier, et Brennan était fatiguée d'attendre. Déclarant aller au toilettes, elle déambula seule, essayant toujours de ne pas être embarrassée par le fait que sa meilleure amie avait découvert le fait qu'elle vivait dans l'appartement de Booth.

Et elle l'entendit.

_" Bones!"_

Et, Dieu, elle savait que c'était scientifiquement impossible mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur était séparé en deux.

Elle se retourna et fit frappée quelques part vers ses genoux par Paker Booth. Et seulement là, elle se rappela qu'il y _avait_ une autre personne qui l'appelait par ce surnom.

Rebecca n'était pas loin derrière et Brennan s'accroupit rapidement au niveau de Parker, chose qu'elle ne ferait normalement pas. Mais les larmes trop familières lui picotaient les yeux, comme de petites dagues chaudes, et c'était une chose de pleurer devant ses amies (pas qu'elle était contente à propos de ça non plus) et une autre que de pleurer devant Rebecca, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien.

Forçant un douloureux sourire, les yeux de Brennan croisèrent ceux de Parker. " Salut Parker."

A sa grande surprise, Parker passa ses bras autours de son cou. " Je ne vous aviez pas vu depuis vraiment longtemps Bones!"

Brennan leva les yeux vers Rebecca qui lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de répondre à Parker. " Je sais, tu m'as manqué."

" Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Peut-être que lorsque mon père reviendra de son voyage, on pourra aller au Diner ensemble."

Pendant un court et terrifiant moment, Brennan pensa qu'elle allait être malade. Elle avala difficilement, incapable de trouver une réponse même si ça gorge ne s'était pas nouée.

Elle se redressa brusquement, trouvant cela subitement trop difficile de voir les yeux chaud et marron de Parker. Rebecca lui fit un sourire sympathique et lui chuchota : " C'est un peu trop pour lui à comprendre, alors je lui ai juste dit que Seeley était parti pour un important voyage pour le travail."

Brennan n'était pas sûre de comment réagir. Elle acquiesça juste et dit : " Bien sûr. " En son for intérieur elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment cette explication pouvait tenir à long terme. Ca ne semblait pas bien de lui mentir.

Parker tira sur la manche de Brennan, ne semblant pas du tout déranger par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à sa dernière question. " Hey Bones? Comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas accompagner papa à son voyage pour le travail si vous êtes de collègues de _travail_?"

"Je ... Je ne sais pas Parker. Je suppose qu'ils n'avait besoin que de l'un de nous."

Ca sembla satisfaire Parker, qui acquiesça simplement avant de retourner à sa première question, "Alors, quand papa reviendra, iras-tu au Diner avec nous? Et Papa et moi on prendre de la tarte, mais pas toi parce que tu n'aime pas ça." Pendant une seconde, Brennan ne pouvait plus parler à cause d'une boule dans sa gorge. Parker la regarda interrogatif. " Iras-tu Bones?"

Sa voix revenue, Brennan plaça un sourire douloureux à soutenir et répondit : " Bien sûr Parker, j'adorerai."

Il rayonna. " Génial! J'aime quand tu traîne avec Papa et moi."

Elle toucha les boucles douces de Parker impulsivement. " Moi aussi." Elle regarda Rebecca. " Je dois y aller, Angela est en train de m'attendre..."

" Bien sûr." Rebecca sourit. " C'était bon de vous voir. Dis au revoir au Dr Brennan, Parker."

" Au revoir Bones!"

"Au revoir."

Brennan se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages qui étaient plus proches que n'importes quelle salles d'eau.

Angela était debout à l'extérieur de l'une d'elle, devant trois miroirs côtes à côtes, admirant un jean. Observant Brennan dans le miroir elle se retourna. " Oh, bien tu es de retour. Quelle est ton opinion sincère à propos de..." S'arrêtant brutalement, le front d'Angela se fronça d'inquiétude. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

" Parker " Brennan soupira, sa voix remplie de larmes.

" Oh, chérie, tu as vu Parker?"

Elle commença à acquiescer " Et Rebecca. Parker, il... il pense juste que Booth va revenir. Qu'il est juste parti en voyage ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il pense juste qu'on v... va aller au Diner et il vont manger de la tarte, mais pas moi parce que des putains de fruits ne devraient pas être _cuits_." De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et elle se demanda si elle en finirait jamais avec elles. " Et il voulait savoir pourquoi je n'était pas parti avec Booth et j'aurai du dire que j'étais _supposée_ être celle partir à ce putain de stupide _voyage_ mais qu'il a pris ma place"

Elle sanglotait , et Angela ne perdit pas de temps et pris son amie dans ses bras, Brennan pleurait sur son épaule, " Il... Il m'a appelé _Bones_."

Tous les mots qu'Angela avait était coincé dans sa gorge. Elle savait à ce moment là que peu importe ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, rien n'aurait pu aider Brennan.

Après plus ou moins une minute une femme entra dans la cabine d'essayage avec plusieurs vêtements dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta nette quand elle vit la scène devant elle, fixant stupidement jusqu'à ce qu'Angela la fusille du regard et dise : " Vous permettez?"et fit signe de la main vers la porte comme si la femme n'avait absolument aucuns droit de vouloir essayer des vêtements dans un magasin de vêtements.

Brennan se recula, les sanglots , le souffle court. " Je suis désolée."

" Ne t'excuse jamais devant moi pour ça, Bren. Je le pense."

" Mais je déteste être comme ça. Je pense que j'ai plus pleuré ces trois dernières semaines que ces quinze dernières années. Je ne peux pas le contrôler... J'avais l'habitude de compartimenter, Ange. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang?"

Angela fixa sa meilleur amie serieusement, les yeux bruns foncés rencontrant le bleu brillant. " Je sais ce qui t'arrive. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse."

Confuse, Brennan fronça les sourcils. " Je ne comprends pas."

" Ce qui est arrivé, c'est que tu es tombée amoureuse. De Booth. Et ensuite, il est mort parce qu'il t'aimait, aussi, et maintenant tu es celle qui reste avec la moitié de ton cœur."

Le visage de Brennan perdit rapidement ses couleurs. Après un instant de silence, elle bégaya, "C'est... Si la moitié de mon cœur avait disparue, ça ne serait pas compatible avec la vie."

Un coin des lèvres d'Angela se soulevèrent légèrement à la réponse très Brennanienne, " Un cœur métaphorique chérie. Quand tu tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un, tu lui donne une grande part de ton cœur... métaphoriquement. Et tu ne la récupère pas."

Brennan était silencieuse, puis dit doucement, " Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le coeur était l'organe métaphoriquement associé à l'amour et aux émotions. En réalité tout est contrôlé par le cerveau.

Angela souffla, " Chérie, tu as dit la semaine dernière que parfois il te manquait tellement que ça te faisait littéralement mal." Brennan rougit, se demandant quand elle était devenue tellement franche, mais acquiesça. Calmant sa voix, Angela demanda, " Où est-ce que ça fait mal Bren?"

Brennan était silencieuse pendant tellement longtemps, Angela était sûre qu'elle allait choisir de ne pas répondre. Mais ensuite, rencontrant les yeux d'Angela avec une vulnérabilité qui fit se tordre le propre cœur d'Angela, Brennan hésitante pressa un poing fermé contre sa poitrine.

Angela hocha lentement la tête, " Tu vois?"

Seulement quelques heures plus tard après qu'elle ait à contre-cœur déposé Brennan à l'appartement de Booth, Angela réalisa que pendant toute la discussion sur le cœur littéral et métaphorique, elle n'avait jamais renié les affirmations d'Angela sur le fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Booth.

~(B*B)~

"... 97; 98; 99; 100" Booth s'affala sur son dos, ses muscles brûlant, la sueur coulant sur son front. Il venait de finir sa troisième série d'abdominaux

De l'autre pièce, l'Agent Brown se moquait de lui, " Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'ennuie, Seeley. Aucune femmes aux alentours pour être impressionnées."

" Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ça. Ma secrétaire ne fait absolument rien quand il est dans le coin." L'Agent Latham assis à sa place à la à côté de Brown. Ils étaient penchés les dernières transmissions envoyées par l'homme qu'ils avaient à l'intérieur de l'organisation criminelle de Reynold.

Booth vida une bouteille d'eau dans sa gorge. " C'est plus pour m'empêcher de pointer mon flingue sur vous tous et fuir de cet endroit comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses." les corrigea-t-il, engrangeant les rires malgré le fait qu'il était totalement sérieux.

Leur homme de l'intérieur envoyé l'assurance que l'équipe de Reynold était 'clairement entrain de se préparer à rejoindre.' Les informations arrivaient beaucoup plus vite depuis que Booth avait contacté Cullen, la seule personne que le téléphone dans la maison pouvait appeler, demandant juste combien de temps ils étaient supposés attendre. Il ne pouvait pas être mort pour toujours, après tout, et si Reynolds ne faisait un jamais un mouvement?

Le téléphone sonna, et Brown, le plus proche, décrocha. "Brown." Il écouta, souriant doucement. "Bien sûr." Il pointa le combiné dans la direction de Booth. " Téléphone pour toi."

Prenant une autre gorgée d'eau, Booth traversa la pièce et prit le téléphone. " Booth."

" Hey papa!"

Booth sourit instantanément. "Parks! Comment vas-tu mon pote?" Il demanda, prenant une chaise et s'installant dessus.

"Je vais bien! Est-ce que tu rentre à la maison bientôt?"

Booth sentit un poignard familier quelque part dans ses tripes. " Pas tout de suite, mec."

"Oh" Parker semblait déçu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dernièrement?"

Instantanément animé de nouveaux, son fils commença à lui donner un compte rendu de sa semaine activités par activités, depuis son dernier entraînement de football jusqu'à l'histoire que sa professeur a lu en classe . Booth posa des questions et s'exclama à tous les bons moments.

" Oh, et maman m'a emmené faire les magasins, ça _craint_-"

" Parker." disputa-t-il

" Pardon, c'est nul. Mais on a vu Bones là-bas!"

Booth se redressa automatiquement. " Vraiment? " Il était instantanément soulagé. Ces derniers jours, il avait laissé son esprit mettre en scène des scénarios extrêmes. Et si Bones a été blessée? Qui serait capable de l'informer? Aucunes des autres fouines ne savaient qu'il était vivant (chose dont il se sentait aussi coupable.)

" Ouais! Elle a dit que je lui manquais, et je lui ai demandée si quand tu reviendras de ton voyage on pourrait aller au Diner. Je lui ai dit qu'on prendrait de la tarte mais pas elle parce qu'elle pense que c'est dégoûtant."

Booth sourit : " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ça?"

" Elle a dit qu'elle adorerait y aller."

Booth ferma brièvement les yeux, s'autorisant à imaginer être au Diner avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Parker et Bones lui manquaient tellement que c'en était douloureux. Sa voix se roua légèrement. " C'est génial Parker, j'ai hâte."

" Moi aussi."

Encore avide de potin sur sa partenaire, Booth demanda, " Est-ce que Bones avec l'air d'aller bien, fiston?"

Il y a eu une pause puis Parker dit, "Je suppose. Elle avait l'air un peu triste quand je suis allé vers elle. Et quand je lui ai demandé pour le Diner, elle a sourit de cette drôle de manière comme maman quand elle est sur le point de pleurer."

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Donc il lui manquait. Booth pouvait définitivement faire le lien. Il pensa brièvement à la dernière fois où il avait vu Bones, pencher sur lui, terrifiée, le suppliant de ne pas y passer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle de prétendre qu'il était mort, spécialement lorsque la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui est lui saignant sur le sol du bar-karaoké, ou peut-être être conduit en chirurgie.

Peut-être qu'on ne lui avait vraiment pas donné le numéro de téléphone.

" Papa? Je pense que Bones veut aussi que tu rentre bientôt à la maison." dit Parker solennellement.

Essayant de parler malgré la boule formée dans sa gorge, Booth répondit, " Je le veux aussi mec. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point."


	3. Rescued

Voici le chapitre trois, que j'ai mis peu de temps à traduire, ce qui explique qu'il soit posté aussi vite. Je vous remercie tous pour les nombreuse reviews. La loule, normalement, je suis joignable par MP sur ffnet, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas joignable par mail. Je précise une nouvelle fois que non je ne possède pas cette histoire, que chaque review est retransmise à l'auteur et je ne suis pas payée d'une quelconque manière autre que par les reviews pour le travail que j'accomplis. S'il y a des fautes ou des irrégularités je m'en excuses et je me précipiterai pour corriger les erreurs. J'ai eu un léger problème à savoir si Hodgins et Brennan allaient se vouvoyer ou se tutoyer, j'ai considéré qu'étant donné les conditions qui les unissaient dans ce chapitre il pouvaient se tutoyer.

**Chapitre Trois**

_Rescued_

_I can hear it, the jet engine  
Through the center of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued_

_~Jack's Mannequin, Rescued_

Le téléphone du Directeur Cullen était en train de sonner. Sur le moment, il était ennuyé que sa réceptionniste ne lui ai pas annoncé l'appelant, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le numéro de l'appelant et remarque que c'était la ligne direct de la maison de protection en Virginie. Décrochant, il répondit vivement, "Cullen."

" C'est Booth."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Le ton de l'agent était doux, " Pas grand chose, toujours. Mais j'aurai une question."

Cullen grogna " Vous comprenez Booth, que la ligne directe et là pour les urgences. Je comprends que vous vous ennuyez, mais je ne suis pas là pour écouter vos plaintes - "

" Pas de plaintes cette fois monsieur. J'ai une question."

Soufflant, Cullen fléchit, " Bien, j'écoute."

" Êtes-vous sûr que l'on a donné à Bon- au docteur Brennan le bon numéro de téléphone?"

Cullen fut silencieux instantanément, la culpabilité le déchirant. Il réfléchissait à comment répondre à la question, puis choisit ses mots soigneusement et dit, " Tout ceux approuvés sur la liste ont eu le numéro de téléphone Booth. Le même agent les a tous informé de la situation."

Booth soupira, semblant très déçu. La culpabilité de Cullen s'intensifia. " Très bien, désolé du dérangement monsieur."

" Gardez le moral Booth. Ca sera bientôt finit."

Tout de suite après Cullen raccrocha, se sentant mal à propos de ce presque mensonge.

Il avait retiré le docteur Brennan de la liste des personnes à contacter considérant sa proximité avec les autres proches de l'Agent Booth. Il était pratiquement sûr que la femme carrément honnête qu'elle était n'était pas une actrice assez bonne pour convaincre les fouines qu'elle pensait Booth mort, et une fois qu'une fouine le savait alors elles le savent toutes."

Cullen prenait la sécurité nationale très sérieusement.

De plus, il sentait que le docteur Brennan pouvait supporter ça. Les parents de Booth, son frère, son fils, ceux là c'était compréhensible. Mais Cullen sentait que garder sa famille seulement était le meilleur compromis à faire dans cette situation. Pendant le procès du père de l'anthropologue, le Dr Sweets avait même recommandé de ne pas les séparer sur le terrain, qu'elle était très " compartimentée".

Mais il avait peur de mentionné ça à Booth, l'agent regretté déjà clairement ça décision et la dernière dont il avait besoin c'était Booth, le point crucial de l'enquête en train de ruer dans les brancards et tout envoyer en l'air.

Dans quelques semaines, ils auront attrapé ce bâtard, Reynold au moins, et tout ira bien.

~(B*B)~

Bien que ça semble être une journée insignifiante à ce moment là, même une bonne journée selon les standards récents, c'était ce lundi, le jour après l'incident au centre commercial, que tout a vraiment commencé à s'éclairer.

Brennan arriva au travail à exactement 11h52 et Angela l'attendait. " Où étais-tu?" demanda-t-elle instantanément.

" J'avais un rendez-vous."

" Oui, avec ton avocat, Cam me l'a dit."

" Alors pourquoi tu me demandes?"

Angela ignora le commentaire et pressa, " Brennan, pourquoi rencontrais-tu ton avocat?"

Tentant un ton désinvolte, Brennan commença à marmonner à travers le tiroir de son bureau alors qu'elle répondait, " Mettais à jour mon testament."

Quand elle releva finalement la tête, elle rencontra les yeux horrifiés d'Angela. Soufflant, Brennan lui dit, " Ce n'est pas un événement particulièrement dramatique."

" Mais... pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mettre à jour ton testament?"

"Je suis une adulte, avec un bon nombre de ressources financières,et j'ai un travail dangereux." Elle s'arrêta brièvement, mais Angela n'a pas précisé que le travail qu'elle avait avait été dernièrement beaucoup moins dangereux qu'il ne l'a été, maintenant qu'elle était encore une fois, confinée au labo. Elle leva son menton légèrement, sa voix un peu défensive. " Ca n'a rien d'inouï Angela."

Angela expira lentement, puis dit honnêtement. " Ca m'inquiète Bren."

Ne prétendant pas ne pas la comprendre, Brennan fixa le regard d'Angela. " Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Ange."

Elle n'était pas complètement sûre, si oui ou non elle ne mentait pas.

~(B*B)~

Quand ça commença, c'était juste l'habituel, inévitable truc. Brennan pensait que c'était une réaction naturelle. Pam Nunnan avait l'intention de tirer et de la tuer. Booth s'était dressé devant elle, et mourut à sa place. Bien sûr que Brenna espérait que c' eut été elle.

~(B*B)~

Mardi matin, Angela arriva fonçant dans le bureau de Brennan dés qu'elle fut au travail. " On s'en va."

Brennan releva les yeux, " Qui on?"

" Toi et moi. Et probablement Jack, parce qu'il aime aller dans son chalet et va probablement piquer une crise si on y va sans lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va rester dans son coin."

Ne comprenant pas, Brennan cligna juste des yeux. " Quel chalet?"

Angela se percha sur le coin du bureau de Brennan, "Eh bien pas vraiment un _chalet_ chalet. Plus comme un quatre chambres, cinq baignoires, écran plat, et foyer au gaz, chalet. La version millionnaire de la rudesse je suppose. C'est dans la Virginie Occidentale."

"Ange, je ne peux pas quitter le travail."

" Si tu peux. Tu aurais pu arrêter toute la semaine dernière et ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Brennan tu en as besoin. Ca sera bon pour toi."

Brennan semblait toujours confuse, " Je ne comprends pas les avantages de quitter la ville."

" Pour te vider la tête. T'éloigner de Washington, des meurtres, du FBI, de l'appartement de Booth." Voyant la perplexité de Brennan, Angela soupira. " Juste fais moi confiance Brennan. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Et crois-le ou non, tu pourrais apprécier. Il y a un endroit à 800 mètres du chalet ou Jack va pour faire de l'escalade, et il y a un lac et une jetée tout de suite dans l'arrière-court..."

Brennan hésitait, "Je ne sais pas..."

" Juste pour quelques jours Brennan. J'ai déjà demandé à Cam. Je l'ai même invitée elle et Zack, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'eux deux si on partait tous les trois."

Brennan soupira. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à aller au chalet des Hodgins. Après tout, elle pouvait aller aussi loin de Washington qu'elle le voulait, ça ne changerait rien. Booth serait toujours parti et cette douleur dans la poitrine qui la rongeait n'allait pas partir prochainement.

Pourtant, elle pouvait voir à quel point Angela le voulait. Et Angela a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour Brennan, ne réagissant même pas au soudain changement dans l'attitude entière de Brennan.

" Okay."Angela sourit soulagée. " Okay Ange, juste pour quelques jours."

" Génial! On peut partir ce soir. J'ai dit à Cam qu'on serait partit pour le reste de la semaine."

~(B*B)~

Parfois, Brennan se demande ce qui serait arrivé si Brennan n'avait pas tué Pam Nunnan.

La femme avait pris comme objectif de finir ce qu'elle avait commençait.

Si Brennan n'avait pas été capable de prendre l'arme de Booth et de tirer, il y avait de bonnes chances que Brennan aussi soit morte.

Quand elle souhaitais que Booth ne se soit pas dressé devant elle, c'était différent. C'était le cas de Booth mort et elle en vie contre elle morte et lui vivant, et le dernier était sa préférence évidente. Brennan pouvait se convaincre qu'il y avait plus à propos de Booth qu'elle. Comme, elle souhaitait qu'il ait la chance de voir Parker grandir, ou de compléter son projet de "balance cosmique".

Elle se disait que ce n'était pas à propos d'elle ne voulant pas être en vit quand il ne l'était pas.

Encore, il n'y avait pas moyen de le rationaliser quand elle souhaitait ne pas avoir tirer sur Pam.

Ca semblait tellement banal et mélodramatique, comme la fin d'une tragédie shakespearienne. L'idée qu'ils auraient pu mourir ensemble, et tout ça aurait été fini.

Brennan savait ce qu'Angela dirait. Elle dirait que Booth a donné sa vie pour la sauver, et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il serait mort pour rien.

Mais pour a-t-il fallut que ce soit à _lui_ de faire ce choix?

~(B*B)~

Après le travail, Brennan est retournée chez Booth pour faire ses sacs. Essayant de ne pas analyser ses motivations, elle emporta quelques chemises de Booth dans son sac avec ses autres vêtements, et elle ajouta aussi quelques photos, ainsi que la figurine du cochon et du schtroumpf.

Peu après qu'elle eut finit, Angela lui envoyer un message pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était en bas.

" Hey, Dr.B" Dit Hodgins en souriant largement alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre de sa voiture pour qu'elle mette son sac dedans. " Content que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous."

Brennan se raidit légèrement, soudainement mal à l'aise, effrayé qu'elle puisse s'introduire dans l'escapade du couple. Jetant un coup d'œil à Angela qui lui fit signe de la main depuis le siège avant, elle dit hésitante, "Merci, mais si vous préférez être seuls-"

" Hey, pas moyen. Angie a planifié ça juste elle et toi. Je suis celui qui s'est invité." Il lui souriait. " Tu aime l'escalade n'est-ce pas?" Elle acquiesça. "Il y a quelques bons endroits. Plutôt basique, mais c'est assez dur pour être un challenge. Ange pensait qu'on pourrait y aller demain."

" Ca a l'air bien." Elle ouvrit la porte à l'arrière et grimpa à l'intérieur, pendant que Hodgins faisait le tour jusqu'à la place du conducteur.

" Hey chérie." Ange lui souriait rayonnante, clairement déterminée à garder l'humeur légère pour ce voyage. " Je suis ravie que tu vienne."

Elle sourit. " Moi aussi."

~(B*B)~

Il était tard quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, et Angela avait raison, ce n'était pas du tout rustique.

Brennan prit une chambre au rez-de-chaussée au bout du couloir et Angela entra à l'intérieur.

" Quelqu'un partant pour un film? Ou un jeu?"

Angela sourit à son fiancé. " C'est tentant, _Papa. _Mais je tombe de sommeil."

Hodgins haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Brennan. "Dr.B?"

Elle regardait le jardin par la fenêtre, où elle pouvait voir le reflet de la lune sur le lac. " Merci mais je pense que je vais juste m'assoir dehors sur le quai pendant quelques temps. Si c'est d'accords je veux dire."

" Oui, aucuns problèmes."

Angela qui était sur le point de se rendre dans sa chambre fit demi-tour. " Tu veux un peu de compagnie?"

Brennan haussa ses sourcils. " Je pensais que tu étais fatiguée."

" Eh bien oui mais... je veux dire, si tu voulais parler-"

Souriant, Brennan la relâcha. " Je vais bien Ange."

" Okay. Assure-toi de dormir un peu, surtout si on se lève tôt pour escalader."

" Je le ferai. Bonne nuit à vous deux."

" Bonne nuit chérie."

" Bonne nuit Dr.B."

~(B*B)~

Une heure plus tard, Hodgins sentit le lit se relever sous lui alors qu'une fois encore, Angela s'asseyait et observait le jardin depuis la fenêtre.

" Tu vas bien Angie?" Marmonna-t-il contre son oreiller

" Elle est toujours dehors."

Il se frotta les yeux , " Tout va bien. Tu sais que Brennan ne dort pas autant que les gens normaux."

" Ne te moque pas d'elle." lui dit Angela doucement, sa voix teintée de tristesse.

" Je ne faisais que plaisanter Ange." Hodgins s'assit à côté d'elle, passant un bras autours d'elle. " Je pensais que tu étais fatiguée, bébé."

Angela soupira tremblante. " Je l'étais, c'est juste..." Elle regardait fugitivement par la fenêtre où la silhouette de Brennan était visible, assise au bout du quai. " Est-ce qu'elle ira bien?"

Jack se mit derrière sa fiancée, posant son menton sur son épaule, alors que sa main courait confortablement de haut en bas de son bras. " Je ne sais pas. Ca va prendre quelque temps."

" Je m'inquiète juste pour elle. Je connais Brennan depuis quinze ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça."

Hodgins était silencieux pendant un moment, puis dit calmement, " Quand Brennan et moi avons été enterrés..." Angela tourna la tête et le regarda. Il parlait rarement de l'enlèvement du Gravedigger. " Tu sais que je t'ai écris une lettre... juste au cas où." Angela hocha la tête. " Dr.B avant qu'on mette en place l'explosion, a aussi écrit une lettre. Et je n'avais pas _essayer_ de regarder, mais j'ai vu le nom tout en haut. C'était à Booth."

"Wow." Angela expira lentement.

" Ouais, et tout le temps où nous étions là-bas... elle était tellement sûre que Booth allait y arrivait. C'est comme si _j_'étais le pessimiste. Elle _savait_ juste qu'il allait la sauver. Et même avant ça... Je les ai vu, après qu'il l'ait sauvée de Kenton. C'était comme si le reste d'entre nous n'étions même pas dans la pièce. Et Booth, il s'écroulait presque à cause de ses côtes cassées mais... il l'a soulevé du crochet, comme si c'était rien."

" Et il a pris une balle pour elle, et ça l'a tué." Angela soupira. " Mon Dieu, il l'aimait vraiment."

" Ouais, aucuns doutes. Mais je pense que ça pourrait être pire pour elle... être celle qui reste."

~(B*B)~

Brennan était assise au bout du quai, ses pieds trempés dans le lac, faisant des cercles à la surface.

Elle leva les yeux, les étoiles son beaucoup plus visible ici à la montagne qu'à a la ville. Brennan recula son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée, fixant les étoiles.

Ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement , vers Booth , cette fois à propos de cette croyance irrationnelle au paradis. Ce n'étais pas juste qu'il ait autant foi dans un supposée Dieu miséricordieux qui veillait sur lui. Pourtant il était mort à 35 ans.

Bien sûr, peut-être que sa croyance au paradis étais la raison pour laquelle il était si cavalier à propos de risquer sa vie. Croire fermement qu'il y avait une quelconque utopie après la mort, rendrait l'idée de mourir plus facile.

Serait-ce plus facile pour elle si elle était capable d'ignorer les faits scientifiques, et de croire qu'il ya avait une partie de Booth quelque part, qu'elle reverrait un jour?

La gorge de Brennan se serra. _Oui_. Elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse y croire. Revoir Booth...il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dite. Elle ne l'a jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ne lui avait même jamais dit à quel point son amitié compté pour elle.

Et puis il y avait la théorie d'Angela; à propos d'elle étant amoureuse de lui.

Intellectuellement, Brennan comprenait que l'amour était un processus chimique quand la dopamine et la norepinephrine simulait l'euphorie grâce à des déclencheurs biologiques. Mais comprendre la science derrière l'amour, n'était pas pareil à ne pas y croire. Après tout, l'expérience était une part de la recherche scientifique aussi est devait être utilisé pour mettre au point une conclusion.

Et elle était pratiquement sûre que si jamais elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un ça aurait été de Booth. Peut-être qu'Angela avait raison et qu'elle l'était déjà.

Impulsivement, Brennan se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la maison pour être sûr que les lumières étaient éteintes, retira son chemisier et plongea de l'autre côté du quai.

Immergée, le silence de l'eau l'entourait sauf pour l'eau qui vibrait dans ses oreilles. Elle nagea plus profondément jusqu'à ce que ses paumes touchent le fond du lac. Elle plia ses phalanges autours d'un rochet, s'ancrant sous l'eau.

Brennan resta sous l'eau aussi longtemps qu'elle le pu jusqu'à ce que sa gorge commence à convulser, voulant inspirer, et que ses poumons deviennent irrités et désespérés. Finalement quand elle ne pu plus attendre plus longtemps, elle se poussa jusqu'à la surface, haletant pour de l'air, la remplissant, facilitant la douleur.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

~(B*B)~

" Tu as des yeux magnifiques, bébé." dit Hodgins avec un sourire se rapprochant d'elle pour desserrer la sangle du harnais d'Angela.

" Merci Jack. Et au fait, tu à l'air sexy dans une tenue d'escalade.'

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il s'approcha, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. " Alors peut-être que je la rapporterait à la maison ce soir."

A quelques mètres de là, Brennan vérifier pour la deuxième fois son harnais et observait l'interaction entre ses deux amis, leur interaction entraînait un sourd pincement au coeur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Se raclant la gorge, Jack se tourna vers elle, " Vous êtes prête Dr.B?"

Elle se redressa. " Oui je suis prête."

Ils ont passé la matinée à escalader à plusieurs sites différents, et maintenant, après manger sur une couverture, bien qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. Ils avaient décidés de descendre en rappel.

Brennan marcha jusqu'au bout, passant la corde à travers le mousqueton, et commença les nœuds nécessaires. A côté d'elle, Hodgins faisait de même avec le harnais d'Angela.

Quand ils eurent finit de revérifier, Hodgins fit signe de la main pendant qu'il finissait de s'occuper de sa propre corde. " Les femmes d'abords. Vous passez devant."

Angela regarda en bas nerveusement, " Okay.."

Hodgins lui sourit gentiment ," La partie la plus difficile c'est de se laisser partir. Après tu vas adorer."

Elle tenta de lui retourner son sourire. " Merci." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite vers sa meilleure amie, "Prête chérie?"

" Je suis prête."

Angela se recula, saisissant la corde devant elle avec une main et derrière elle avec l'autre. " Bren, ton casque n'est pas serré."

" Oh oui, merci Ange." Brennan regarda Angela desserrant nerveusement sa prise autours des rochers pour être à l'aise. soupirant lentement avec délice pour avoir accomplit ça.

Brennan toucha un côté de la boucle de son casque, jouant avec pendant quelques secondes, puis laissa tomber sa main sans l'avoir bouclé.

Elle commença sa propre descente, repoussant la roche avec ses pieds, desserrant la corde un long moment, pour descendre la montagne, dépassant Angela, qui relâchait difficilement la roche.

Elle était partie depuis à peine deux minutes quand ça a eu lieu. Elle avait reculé et revenait vers la montagne, ses pieds devant elle, et la semelle de son pied droit frappa et déchira la saillie du côté de la montagne.

" Bordel." Souffla-t-elle dans un souffle rageur. Brennan se balança loin de la dangereuse pierre. Alors qu'elle le faisait une autre pierre coupante trancha son épaule. Sifflant de douleur, Brennan agrippa automatiquement la coupure, perdant sa prise sur la corde avec son autre main.

Et puis elle tomba.

~(B*B)~

Tout en haut, Jack était en train d'observer la descente d'Angela et Brennan, criant occasionnellement des idées pour aider sa fiancée. Maintenant il commençait à sécuriser sa propre corde, prêt à les rejoindre.

Puis son corps se refroidit alors qu'il entendait le crie d'Angela

" Angie!" Il regarda vers le bas et vit sa fiancée saine et sauve, fixer le bas.

Ses yeux glissèrent, et il y avait Brennan, à une bonne dizaine de mètre plus bas d'Angela, sur une corniche, pas de casque, ne bougeant plus.

" Jack." Angela l'appela, sa voix pratiquement hystérique. " Jack fait quelque chose!"

Son cœur frappait quelque part entre sa poitrine et sa gorge . Hodgins essayait de réfléchir calmement.

" Juste... Je vais appeler de l'aide. Angela, peux-tu aller la rejoindre?"

" Je ... Je ne sais pas..." Angela tremblait de partout , et elle avait peur de ne serait-ce que bouger. Elle ferma les yeux, repoussant la nausée qui l'avait saisie la seconde ou elle a regardait en bas et vue Brennan tomber.

" Angela." Elle releva les yeux, Hodgins avais son téléphone portable en main, mais il s'assurait de rencontrer son regard. " Tu peux le faire Angie. Je sais que tu le peux. Brennan a besoin que tu aille vérifier comment elle va."

Des larmes dévalaient le long des joues d'Angela mais elle acquiesça. Elle relâcha sa prise et marcha en arrière de la roche, descendant en diagonale. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle, et elle avançait lentement. D'une voix étouffée elle demanda, " Est-ce que l'aide arrive?"

N'étant plus visible, la voix de Jack flotté de quelque part au dessus vers le début de la descente. " Je n'ai pas de réseau."

Angela ferma durement ses yeux, étouffant un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas vu où Brennan était, donc elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point elle était tombé de haut avant qu'elle ne frappe la corniche.

Enfin,_ enfin_, Angela l'atteignit. Ses doigts tâtonnant pour déserrer la corde. Elle s'accroupit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

" Brennan?" Pas de réponse. Pratiquement pleurante, Angela essaya encore. " Bren s'il te plaît."

Son épaule saignait, et aussi un endroit sur son estomac moins étendu. Mais Angela savait que son plus grand risque c'était son dos et sa tête... le casque était hors de vu.

" Ange? " La voix d'Hodgins était beaucoup plus loin.

" Elle... Elle ne se réveille pas Jack" dit Angela, sa voix s'accrochant.

" Quoi?"

Mais Angela ne pouvait pas répondre encore une fois. Elle toucha prudemment les cheveux de Brennan, soupirant durement " Chérie, s'il te plaît... aller Bren, je t'en prie, il faut que tu aille bien."

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et le cœur d'Angela était sur le point de s'arrêter. Puis sa meilleure amie marmonna calmement. Et Angela faillit faire un malaise de soulagement.

" Ange?"

" Oh Dieu merci." Angela pleurait, sa tête reposant brièvement dans ses paumes. Elle releva la tête et appela, " Elle est réveillée Jack!"

Brennan essayait de s'assoir, et Angela toucha son épaule doucement , " Allonge-toi chérie . Où as-tu mal?"

Fixant vaguement Angela, Brennan lui dit, " Ma... tête, et mon dos. Et... et mon épaule..."

Toujours l'air absente, en train de caresser les cheveux de Brennan, Angela demanda calmement, " Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé?"

" Je ... Je suis tombée. Je me suis blessée à l'épaule et j'ai... j'ai lâché par accident et ... et mon épaule."

" Tout va bien." l'apaisa Angela, " C'est rien Bren, ça arrive. Est-ce que tu te sens légèrement étourdi?"

Brennan secoua la tête, essayant encore une fois de s'assoir, "Je vais bien... Ca va."

" Jack a appelé pour de l'aide."

Brennan secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois, avec plus de véhémence." C'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien."

Avant qu'Angela n'ait pu protester, la tête d'Hodgins apparu au-dessus d'eux. " Ange? Dr B.? "

" Je vais bien Hodgins." dit Brennan faiblement "On peu juste continuer."

" Pas moyen, c'est trop loin en bas. J'ai amélioré la tenu d'escalade. Je serai en bas dans une seconde. Ange et moi pouvons tâcher de te faire remonter, et ensuite on pourra aller à l'hôpital."

" Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire."

" Brennan." Angela l'interrompit, " S'il te plaît."

Bientôt Hodgins les rejoignit pour grimper jusqu'en haut. Il défit les noeuds et changea les équipement pour remonter au lieu de descendre en rappel."

Dés qu'elle commença à monter, Brennan fut saisie par une vague d'étourdissement et elle s'arrêta, de la bile montant jusqu'à sa gorge alors qu'elle luttait contre la nausée.

" Tu vas bien chérie?" lui demanda Angela derrière elle .

" Oui," arriva-t-elle à dire entre ses dents serrées.

" Prends ton temps Dr. B. " ajouta Hodgins la regardant nerveusement.

Ca aller lentement. Tout le corps de Brennan tremblait douloureusement. Dés qu'elle atteignit le sommet, Brennan trébucha vers un zone d'herbe verte où elle tomba durement sur les genoux et vomit.

Angela et Hodgins eurent finis de grimper quelques secondes plus tard, s'échangeant un regard. _Commotion cérébrale_, Hodgins mima des lèvres, Angela hocha la tête.

Quand Brennan se releva, s'essuyant la bouche, Angela la rejoignit et remonta doucement sa manche, pressant une serviette contre sa coupure. " On va t'emmener à l'hôpital chérie. Tu as probablement une commotion."

Pour une fois, Brennan n'argumenta pas, acquiesçant à peine.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bren?"

Hodgins était silencieux alors que Brennan donnait une brève explication à sa chute. Il était inquiet. Angela ne relèverait rien, elle était une novice en escalade. Mais il était un grimpeur saisonnier, et Brennan aussi.

Son casque n'a pas été attaché. C'était indéniable. Et il savait qu'Angela le lui avait rappelé au sommet. Mais c'était pus que ça. Lâcher la corde de rappelle n'était pas quelque chose d'inconnue, encore moins lorsqu'on est blessé, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont normalement Brennan ne s'inquièterait pas. Ca arrivait plutôt aux novices pas aux expérimentés.

Aussi, quand Hodgins avait changé son équipement il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas ajouté un nœud auto-bloquant à sa corde, une mesure de sécurité basique qui ajouté un frottement sur la corde en cas de chute.

Ce n'était pas que Jack pensait que Brennan avait fait exprès de tomber. Il n'était juste pas sûre qu'elle ait pensé à tout ce qu'il pouvait la maintenir en sécurité.


	4. Little House

Bonjour chers lecteurs ou plus tôt bonne nuit. Voici le quatrième chapitre qui arrive un peu tard peut-être. Merci pour vos reviews qui nous réjouissent et moi, et l'auteur. Les choses pour Brennan ne s'arrange pas vraiment dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_Little House_

She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works

Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about

~The Fray

Il était tard ce soir là quand il retournèrent finalement au chalet, Brennan avait des point de sutures à l'épaule et une commotion. On lui avait prescrit des anti-douleurs. Étonnamment, son dos était juste un peu douloureux et avec de grosses égratignures.

" Pas exactement les vacances relaxantes que j'avais en tête." s'excusa Angela alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute Ange. Je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention." la rassura Brennan.

" Eh bien vois-tu on est avec toi ce soir. Tu ne dois pas dormir, eh bien on ne dormira pas non plus."

Le regard de Brennan passa d'Hodgins à Angela. Ils semblaient tous les deux épuisaient.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Ange." la coupant avant qu'elle ne proteste Brennan continua " Vraiment, vous êtes tous les deux fatigués. Vous avez escaladé toute la journée. Je vais continuer de travailler un peu sur mon nouveau livre."

Angela avait toujours l'air douteuse.

" Écoutez, laissez-moi cuisiner ce soir." dit Brennan " Vous pouvez aller vous doucher, et moi je commencerai à cuisiner. On peut valider la soirée ensemble ."

" Passer, Dr B." dit Hodgins retenant un sourire.

" Passer la soirée ensemble alors. On peut passer la soirée ensemble ce soir, mais vous deux, vous ne devriez pas rester éveillés toute la nuit juste parce que j'ai une commotion."

Angela lui fit un léger sourire. " Okay."

" Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de cuisiner Dr B? La cuisine est à moitié pleine et tout ça mais je peux très bien commander à manger."

Brennan secoua la tête. " C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que vous ayez attendu assis pendant des heures aux Urgences."

" Ca ne nous dérangeait pas Chérie."

" Quand même."

Hodgins se frotta les mains, " Alors je ne veux pas gâcher une chance d'essayer ta célèbre cuisine. Booth avait l'habitude de s'emballer à propos de tes macaronis..." Angela le fusilla du regard, et Hodgins rougit instantanément. " Pardon."

Un silence gênant plana pendant quelques secondes, puis Brennan déglutissant douloureusement, dit d'un ton normal forcé. " En réalité, des macaronis au fromage ça semble génial."

Elle regrettait sa décision à propos de la nourriture plutôt rapidement.

L'odeur des macaronis remplissait la cuisine alors qu'elle hachait des légumes pour une salade, et Brennan pensait à la première fois qu'elle avait cuisiné ce plat pour Booth.

Elle avait été tellement nerveuse, même si elle s'était dit que c'était juste un diner normal pour son partenaire. Elle avait_ vraiment _qu'il aime la nourriture et quand il a sourit et l'a complimenté, son sens de l'accomplissement a été plus importante que lorsqu'ils arrivaient à résoudre une enquête.

Juste comme ça, la vision de Brennan se troubla, sa poitrine la tira.

Elle ne comprenait pas ça. Merci à la myriade d'anti-douleur qu'on lui a donné à l'hôpital, sa tête et son dos la tiraillait à peine à ce moment là.

Mais cette douleur dans sa poitrine, sa gorge? C'était aussi sensible qu'il y a deux semaines et demi.

Brennan comprenait la biologie, la _science_de la douleur physique. Elle connaissait les nerfs, et les stimulants, et tout ça. C'était facile. Ca avait un vrai sens.

Le reste, alors, elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre.

Elle coupait la dernière tranche de tomate, et garda le couteau tremblant dans sa main. Et peut-être que ce qui est arrivé après était un accident. Peut-être que c'était juste une douleur qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Tout est devenu trouble, parce que d'un seul coup il y avait du sang, coulant d'une coupure sur le poignet de Brennan et couvrant la paume de sa main gauche. Et alors qu'elle fixait sa main, la cuisine disparut, ses poumons rétrécirent, la pièce tourna.

_Booth était au sol et sa main, celle qui n'était pas agrippée à la sienne, était pressée contre son torse. Du sang s'écoulait, trop de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne pouvait l'arrêter..._

_Elle voulait le voir, avant qu'il ne l'amène en chirurgie, mais elle a été coincé au bar, bégayant à travers les questions des policiers. Maintenant elle reste dans le hall de l'hôpital,'fixant l'ascenseur où Cam à dit qu'il l'avait amené, juste quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle fixa ses mains, tâché de son sang._

L'estomac de Brennan se contracta, sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle fixait horrifiée le sang recouvrant ses mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir assez d'air, n'arrivait pas à concentrer son regard.

" Brennan?"

Angela se plaça derrière elle, jeta un regard à la scène devant elle et laissa sortir un cri étranglé.

Angela passa devant son champs de vision pendant une nanoseconde, puis Brennan s'évanouit.

Une semaine avant son seizième anniversaire, Tempérance Brennan emménagea chez sa quatrième famille d'accueil

Tous les autres n'ont été que de cours séjours. La première était entourée, avec deux enfants biologiques et quatre enfants adoptés. Les parents n'étaient pas particulièrement impliqués, mais il n'étaient pas méchants, ni ignorants, ou quoique ce soit y ressemblant non plus. Mais Tempérance était contre toute cette situation, et c'était plainte aux assistants sociaux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge. Elle pensait aussi qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir de la maison d'adoption et qu'elle serait autorisée à retournée dans sa propre maison, aussi vide qu'elle soit.

Les gens dans la seconde famille étaient extrêmement gentils, avec deux autres enfants qu'ils avaient adoptés en dehors du système, tous les deux plus jeunes que Tempérance. Mais après deux mois, il mentionnèrent qu'ils pensaient l'adopter.

Ils pensaient qu'elle serait ravie, mais l'idée la remplit d'un certain effroi. Ses parents reviendraient pour elle. Et elle devait être prête.

Alors Temperance fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle a pris leur voiture sans autorisation, ni permis, et l'écrasa volontairement, juste en bas de la rue contre un arbre. Donc ils ont appelé ses assistants sociaux pour qu'elle soit placée autre part.

La troisième famille qui n'avait aucun enfant et n'en avait adoptés aucun, étaient déçus par elle dés le début. Ils ont aussi demandé un placement alternatif aussi tôt qu'ils l'ont pu. citant comme raison des conflits personnels. Mais la mère adoptive lui avait assuré alors qu'elle lui tapotait le bras et lui tendait ses affaires que ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle, ils avaient simplement attendu quelqu'un de plus jeune.

Et alors, elle finit dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école et vivant avec les Hurwitz, Tom et Monica. Il y avait un autre enfant adopté quand elle est arrivée, un garçon de 10 ans qui s'appelait Jordan. Il avait déménageait deux semaines après que Tempérance n'arrive, s'étant assez plain à ses assistants sociaux pour être écouté.

Après son histoire, peu importe... son assistant social n'était pas enclin à écouter ses multiples requêtes pour toujours changer de famille.

Les Hurwitz avaient des règles. Pas plus de cinq minutes sous la douches. Pas plus de trois minutes dans la salle de bain les autres fois. Pas de musique ou de télévision après six heure. Finir ses (nombreuses) corvées avant le dîner excepté la vaisselle. Pas de nourriture sur les meubles.

Ne pas verrouiller la porte de sa chambre.

Celle-ci était la pire. Ca signifiait que Tom pouvait entrer quand il le voulait. Ca signifiait que si jamais il ressentait le besoin d'avoir un sac de frappe, ou pire, sexe, il pouvait rentrer et faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et les abus, à la fois physiques et sexuels, n'étaient même pas considérés comme des punitions. Ils étaient juste des accident fréquents et normaux. Si une règle était transgressée, ils étaient beaucoup plus créatifs. Ne pas manger pendant un jour ou deux. Ne pas quitter un certaine salle pendant la journée. Abandonner une de ses précieuses possessions, pour de bon. Rester debout dans un placard pendant des heures. Ne pas dormir dans ton lit pour la nuit.

Ca avait atteint un point où Tempérance avait peur de rentrer à la maison.

Au même moment pourtant, quelque chose de bien arriva. Pour la première fois depuis la sixième, elle avait une véritable meilleure amie.

Angela Montenegro avait _décidé_d'être amie avec elle. Brennan n'a pas eu beaucoup le choix à ce propos, non pas qu'elle voulait protester.

Angela n'était pas à l'école depuis très longtemps non plus et elle intimidait la plupart des autres enfants. Même à seize ans elle avait perfectionné son look artiste bohème, se différenciant des autres. Tempérance aussi était différente, mais pas d'une manière qui était considérait comme bonne par les standards du lycée.

La chose était qu'Angela était fascinée par elle. Elle était manifestement brillante mais en dehors du cours de science elle prononçait rarement un mot. Après une semaine à l'observer, Angela l'approcha à son casier après les cours, se présenta, surnomma Tempérance "Bren" et annonça qu'elles allaient devenir amies.

Brennan lui dit dés le début qu'elle était une enfant adoptée. C'était déjà une rumeur qui traînait à l'école. Une qui a était intéressante une seconde et demie avant qu'une rupture prenne la relève. Cela prit cependant un mois pour que Brennan admette la vérité sur ce qui se passait dans sa maison d'adaptation.

Elle avait fait promettre à Angela après nombres protestations de ne rien dire. Elle voulait finir l'année scolaire, disait-elle. Son assistant social avait déjà ignorée sa précédente requête pour être changée d'endroit. Elle avait un millier d'excuse mais Angela sentait qu'elle était juste effrayée.

C'était deux mois après ça, quand Brennan ne se montra pas à l'école le lundi, qu'Angela su que quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Elle appela à la maison de Brennan et parla à sa mère adoptive, Monica, qui dit qu'elle était malade.

Angela savait qu'elle mentait. Brennan venait à l'école malgré une gorge douloureuse et un virus intestinal. Rien ne pouvait la faire rester à la maison plus que nécessaire.

Alors Angela appela la police, leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Ils partirent pour trouver Brennan inconsciante dans le coffre d'une voiture, des coupures partout, un paquet de sang séché d'un côté de son visage. Ils arrêtèrent Tom et Monica et chargèrent Brennan dans l'ambulance.

Angela était à côté de son lit tôt le matin suivant quand Brennan se réveilla.

Quelques jours après, Brennan était relâchée et devait emménager dans une autre famille à une heure de chez Angela.

Toutes les deux s'envoyaient des lettres durant tout le lycée, et une fois qu'elle eut une voiture, Angela s'arrangea pour voir Brennan une poignée de fois pendant que Brennan faisait sa vie à travers différentes maisons d'accueil. Elle parla à Angela à propos de comment elle prenait des cours d'arts martiaux, et de comment elle prenait des cours à une quelconque université d'état pour aller de l'avant.

Ensuite, le second semestre de son année de terminale, un coup de fil arriva à son neuvième et dernière famille d'accueil.

" Salut chérie, Devine quoi? J'ai été acceptée! Et je sais que toi aussi alors voilà ce que je pensais..."

Et donc elles partageait une chambre à deux. Chose dont elle se moquèrent pendant leur dernière année.

Une nuit, pendant le second semestre de leur première année, Angela était en chemin de chez un ami vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Brennan, qui vivait pratiquement là-bas, pour une aide tardive le soir pour un dossier en science. à rendre le lendemain. Angela était en retard. Elle marchait le long d'un chemin, entouré d'arbre, quand un mec qui était debout derrière un abris téléphonique, fumant une cigarette, lui sourit, la hua comme un loup et l'appela.

Elle n'avait même pas prononcé avant qu'il ne l'envoie dans les fourrés, couvrant son corps du sien, faisant réfléchir la lame d'un couteau, et lui ordonnant d'être silencieuse.

A la vue de son regard de désir primaire, de sa prise sur le couteau, du poids de son genou sur son estomac, Angela était presque convaincue qu'elle allait mourir.

Il passa sa main sous sa jupe, ses doigts déchirant son sous-vêtement. Des larmes perlaient du coin de ses yeux glissant sur ses tempes. Elle cria, deux fois, se débattant sous l'étranger jusqu'à ce que son couteau ne touche la peau de son bras et la coupa légèrement mais assez pour la faire gémir, puis elle se tut immédiatement.

Il changea son plan d'attaque, sa main se retira de sa jupe, éloigna le soutient-gorge de son chemin, et pressa durement ses seins. Les yeux d'Angela fixait la main qui tenait le couteau, mais il faisait attention à ne jamais relâché sa prise sur le couteau.

Angela fermait durement ses yeux, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, et elle pria silencieusement, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Soudainement, le poids s'était retiré d'elle et Angela s'immobilisa, s'interdisant d'y croire.

Quand elle eu le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne vit rien que des arbres et le ciel sombre.

Il y avait une bagarre à sa droite, et Angela roula pour voir Brennan accroupie au-dessus de l'attaquant d'Angela, son bras tordu derrière son dos, agenouillé.

" Dégoûtant bâtard." siffla Brennan. Le couteau était maintenant éloigné de plusieurs mètres, dans l'herbe. " Ange, tu dois trouver un téléphone. Appelle la police du campus."

Acquiesçant, son cœur toujours coincé dans sa gorge, Angela courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'un des téléphones d'urgence qui était placé partout dans le campus.

Elle ne prononça rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que la police du campus arrive et libère Brennan de sa position. Ils prirent juste la déposition de Brennan et emmenèrent le mec ailleurs quand Brennan passa un bras autours d'Angela et l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre.

Instantanément, l'engourdissement disparu et Angela fondit en larme contre l'épaule de Brennan. Brennan la mena à un banc où elle s'assirent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes, Angela pleurait silencieusement.

Finalement elle arriva à dire, "Merci."

" Non, Tu n'en as pas besoin."

Angela avait le souffle court, " Tu m'as sauvé."

" Tu m'as sauvé aussi. Deux fois."

Angela se recula, la regardant confuse, " Deux fois?"

Dans une rare démonstration de tendresse, Brennan brossa une mèche de cheveux qui était collé à la joue humide d'Angela. " Oui. Deux fois. Une fois parce que tu t'es intéressée assez pour demander où j'étais. Et avant parce que je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que j'aurai pu faire tous ces mois avec les Hurwitz si ça n'avait pas été pour toi." Brennan sourit juste un peu. "Je suis contente d'avoir pu te retourner la faveur."

~(B*B)~

Angela et Hodgins était assis dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital pour la deuxième fois ce jour.

Angela avait plusieurs mouchoirs serrés en boule dans son poing. Les larmes continuaient de remplir ses yeux et de couler le long de ses joues. Hodgins buvait une tasse du café pour s'occuper, un bras autours d'Angela.

Brisant un long silence de dix minutes, Hodgins se tourna vers Angela. " Elle va aller bien."

" Là n'est pas la question n'est-ce pas?" sorti Angela.

" Bébé, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je t'ai dit, le malaise n'a rien à voir avec la perte de sang. Elle n'a pratiquement rien mangé au déjeuner..."

" Comme toujours."

" et elle avait tous ses anti-douleurs. Ajoute la commotion et la fatigue... c'était juste une mauvaise coïncidence."

"Elle avait le couteau, Jack." Souffla Angela, le visage hanté.

" Elle préparait une salade... Ca a pu être un accident. Elle n'a pas vraiment fait de dégâts... Elle aura juste besoin de quelques points de suture."

" Et elle n'a pas bouclé son casque plus tôt."

Sa tête se releva brusquement. " Tu l'as remarqué?"

" Une commotion Hodgins. C'est dur de ne pas le remarquer." Sa voix se bloqua mais elle continua quand même. " Et elle a mis son testament à jour..."

" Arrête." lui dit Hodgins fermement et gentiment à la fois. " Brennan n'est pas comme ça."

Angela secoua la tête. " Bren n'est pas comme beaucoup de choses dernièrement. Elle est différente. Tout est différent. Et ce n'est même pas comme si je pouvait lui en vouloir." Elle s'essuya les yeux encore. "Elle l'a perdu Jack. Elle l'aimait et ils n'ont pas eu leur chance parce qu'il est mort pour elle. Et ça l'a brisée. Elle ne va pas aller bien."

Il pressa son épaule, incertain qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire.

Quelques instant après un docteur l'approcha, le même à qui ils avaient parlé plus tôt. "Tempérance est réveillée et elle va bien. On a suturé la coupure sur sa main, mais il n'y avait pas eu de perte de sang signifiante. Il semblerait que son malaise soit le résultat de ses anti-douleurs sur un estomac vide. On l'a mise sous IV pour qu'elle ait quelque chose dans son organisme, mais elle sera prête à sortir dans une heure environs."

" Merci." dit Hodgins plaçant une main stabilisatrice dans le dos d'Angela alors qu'ils se levaient. " Peut-on la voir? "

" Bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer."

Hodgins lui caressa le dos. " Tu vas y arriver?"

Angela acquiesça, mordant sa livre. Elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jack. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite "chambre" de Brennan, juste fermée par des rideaux.

Dés que Brennan leva les yeux vers Angela, cette dernière fondit en larmes.

" Ange..." commença Brennan d'une voix basse.

" Non..." sanglota Angela. " Non ne me parle pas. Pas maintenant. Je ... Je ne peux pas."

" Angie..." Hodgins fit un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'en éloigna

" Ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est à propos d'elle..." Elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui paraissait étonnamment jeune et Angela se souvint de la première fois qu'elle se trouva dans une chambre d'hôpital avec Brennan. Le souvenir la rendit soudainement très, très fatiguée. " Mon Dieu, Bren, j'ai passé la moitié de ma putain de vie à me soucier de toi, tu n'a pas à rajouter ça."

Jack vit quelque chose apparaître sur les traits de Brennan, trop bref pour qu'il détermine ce que c'était exactement. Douleur? Culpabilité? Gratitude?

Après que ce soit passé, Brennan dit aussi direct qu'avant, " Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer, Angela. Si c'est ce que tu pense."

Pleurant toujours fortement, Angela protesta. " Tu avais toujours le couteau dans ton autre main. Je l'ai vu. Et tu n'a pas fermé ton casque plus tôt dans la journée."

Soudainement, Brennan semblait comme son ancienne elle, logique à tout prix. " Ange, si j'avais voulu me tuer j'aurai réussi. L'artère carotide aurait été bien plus rapide. Mais si j'avais insisté à le faire sur le poignet, une coupure verticale aurait été plus efficace."

Angela était un peu frappée par son analyse, et Hodgins qui rajouta. " C'est vrai Ange. Elle aurait su."

Ses sanglot se calmants finalement, Angela demanda. " Alors c'était quoi?"

Les yeux de Brennan regardèrent ailleurs, " Un accident."

Angela s'assit sur le bord du petit lit. " Tu n'as pas d'accident comme ça. Ou comme avant à la montagne."

Brennan déglutit durement. Ses doigts jouant avec un fil du drap sous elle. " C'était juste... C'était quelque chose qui avait du sens, Ange. Ca faisait mal et... Je comprenais pourquoi." grimaça Brennan. Elle ressemblait à une idiote.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes frappa le regard sombre d'Angela. Hodgins lui fit signe qui l'attendait dehors, leur donnant un peut d'intimité et ensuite Angela lui demanda, " Donc tu ne veux pas mourir?" Brennan était silencieuse assez longtemps pour qu'Angela devienne malade de peur. " Bren?"

" Je... Je ne sais pas." Angela fit un son quelque part entre le halètement et le gémissement, mais Brennan ajouta. " Est-ce que c'est vouloir mourir que de souhaiter qu'elle m'ait tuer au lieu de Booth? Ou que je ne lui ait pas tiré dessus qu'elle puisse finir le travail?" Brennan fit une pause, poussant un soupir, puis ajouta une nouvelle pensée. " Ou même penser que je suis pratiquement sûre que je ne peux plus _faire_ça plus longtemps."

~(B*B)~

Quand ils retournèrent au chalet une fois encore, Angela annonça fermement, qu'elle resterait éveillée toute la nuit avec Brennan, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Aussi tôt qu'ils rentrèrent, Hodgins se retira au sous-sol, laissant les femmes seules. L'histoire partagée des deux amies, l'histoire que même Hodgins connaissait à peine, était tendue lourdement entre elles, elle l'a été le commentaire d'Angela à propos du fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Brennan la moitié de sa vie.

Brennan s'éloigna d'Angela, allant à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau comme si rien d'important n'était arrivé, comme s'il n'y avait pas de gouttes de sang sur le carrelage blanc ou une casserole de pâte cuisinée sur le four.

L'air était lourd, pas de tensions mais juste d'émotions pures, quelque chose de trop lourd pour encore mettre des mots dessus. Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer évitant le regard de l'autre pendant dix minutes. Quand Brennan regarda finalement sa meilleure amie et pointa sa tête maladroitement en direction de la porte du jardin en une invitation.

Acquiesçant, Angela se mit sur ses pieds et la suivit silencieusement dehors où elles marchèrent. Leurs pas descendirent l'herbe humide jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'endroit le plus sableux avec des pierres. Brennan s'installa au bout, ses pieds touchant l'eau, et Angela s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elles étaient silencieuse pendant un moment, puis Brennan tenta promptement et nerveusement, " Tu as dit...à l'hôpital... Tu as dit que tu voulais parler plus." Une pause, Angela ne prit pas la parole, alors Brennan lui rappela. " Tu as dit _ce n'est pas fini_." Elle fixa l'eau, au reflet tordu de la lune et des étoiles à la surface, attendant que sa meilleure amie se mette à parler.

Après un autre instant de silence Brennan pivota latéralement et fut un peu surprise par la brillance des larmes, qui doucement mais sûrement font leur chemin le long des joues d'Angela. Le dos de sa main était pressé contre sa bouche, pour étouffer le sanglot qui n'était pas encore sorti.

" Ange..." Brennan dit le mot de la même voix que le gens utilisait avec elle de puis que C'était Arrivé : basse et faible à la fin.

Quelque part ça semblait brisait le contrôle d'Angela. Elle commença à pleurer librement, son corps tremblant avec les sanglots. Juste comme si elles avaient récupérée leurs anciens rôle, celui d'Angela était celui de celle avec ses émotions visibles à la surface.

Repoussant ses propres sentiments de malaise, Brennan entoura Angela de ses bras qui s'installa immédiatement dans l'étreinte, pressant son visage contre l'épaule de Brennan alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer incontrôlablement.

Brennan n'était pas sûre exactement comment gérer ça; réconforter n'a jamais été son fort. Elle se demanda automatiquement ce que Booth aurait fait dans cette situation.

Repoussant cette question, elle sorti une de ses mains et commença à caresser les cheveux d'Angela en ce qu'elle espérait être une façon réconfortante. " Tout va bien." murmura-t-elle. " Tout ira bien."

Après quelques instants comme ça, Angela se recula. " Tu m'as foutu une de ses peurs, tu le sais ça? Je ne veux pas te _perdre_Brennan, d'accord?. Je ne _peux pas_."

Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Brennan, mais pour une fois elle fut capable de les forcer à ne pas tomber. Ca aurait été tellement facile de dire à Angela ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Ca n'arrivera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais nul part. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dire ces mots.

" Je suis désolée." sorti à la place.

" Ne t'excuse pas chérie. Juste... Juste s'- s"il te plaît dis-moi quoi faire. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, et j'essaie vraiment, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça."

" Je n'ai pas l'habitude d_'être_comme ça." l'interrompit Brennan la voix éraillée

" Je sais. Je le sais ça. Mais... Tu te souviens de Darren Howe?"

Les yeux de Brennan s'écarquillèrent puis se durcirent. " Bien sûr..."

" Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit? Après?"

Brennan hésita, " Je suis sûre que j'ai dit de nombreuses choses."

"Je veux dire juste après." Brennan gardait le visage fermé, forçant Angela a précisé, " Je t'ai remerciée pour m'avoir sauvée. Et tu as dit que je t'avais sauvée, et que tu étais contente de me retourner la faveur."

Brennan pressa ses lèvres ensemble fixant l'eau une nouvelle fois. " Je me souviens."

" Et bien c'est mon tour. Je veux te sauver de ça, mais... ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'appeler les flics ou qu'attaquer quelqu'un qui essaye de te blesser. Alors je souhaite vraiment que tu puisse me dire ce que tu a besoin que je fasse. Même si malgré tout, peu importe à quel point je suis une bonne amie, ça ne va pas te faire manquer Booth moins."

Une larme traitre arriva à couler des cils de Brennan, la trahissant alors qu'elle coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y _avait_vraiment rien qu'Angela ou n'importe qui d'autre puisse faire; aussi longtemps que Booth sera mort, ce sera sa réalité, et elle était irreversible.

Pourtant, elle détestait le fait de blesser sa meilleure amie.

Après une longue pause, Brennan brîsa le silence. " Tu n'avais pas exactement raison tu sais."

Angela renifla. " Quoi?"

" Ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais sauvé_ deux fois_. Et la première fois n'avait rien de simple et concret. C'était juste... toi. Etant mon amie et me rappelant que quelqu'un s'inquiètait quand personne d'autre ne le faisait." Entre elles, sur le quai, Brennan couvrit la main d'Angela de la sienne brièvement. " Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie comme toi Ange. Je le pense. Tu as été géniale."

Angela s'essuya les yeux. " Merci."

Elle furent silencieuse pendant un moment, puis Brennan dit calmement, " Toi et Booth qui ont fait ça."

" Fait quoi?"

" Me sauver. Il était comme toi aussi... Il l'a fait d'une manière diffèrente. La partie évidente avec Kenton et le Gravedigger." Elle fit une pause, laissant la partie non dite, la non mentionnée Pam Nunnan et le coup de feu fatal pendre entre elles. " Mais à part tout ça. Il a juste. C'est dur à expliquer."

" Il t'a ouvert au monde. Il t'as sorti du labo, vers le monde, et il t'a montré que c'était bien de participer, de profiter de la vie. Il t'avait donné une raison de sourire, de rire, d'être passionnée à propos de quelque chose d'autre que les os, même si c'était juste une stupide dispute à propos de la tarte. Et il a fait quelque chose, que je serai à peine capable de commencer à faire. Il a commencé à trouer ces murs que tu as construit autour de toi- des murs métaphoriques chérie- et il est passé à travers. Tu l'as laissé vraiment honnêtement te connaître et tu l'as cru avec ça. Et il avait commencé à te faire croire en des choses telles la foi et l'amour."

"Amour..." Brennan prononça le mot lentement, comme si elle testait le son que ça faisait. " Tu l'as déjà dit avant. Je n'ai même jamais dit que c'était vrai"

" Chérie, le fait que tu ne te sois pas précipité vers l'outrage et le déni ça dit tout. Même ça ne te tuerais _probablement_pas de te le dire à voix haute."

Pendant une longue minute, le seul son était le crissement des criquets et d'autres sorte d'insectes et d'animaux qui font du bruits près des lacs. Puis Brennan soupira, tellement doucement que c'était à peine à peine un souffle, "Je l'aime." Elle avait était sur le point de dire "aimais", mais réalisa que c'était une erreur. Booth était parti, pas elle, et définitivement pas peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait. " J'ai besoin de faire arrêter ça."

Redevenant celle qui réconforte, Angela pressa son épaule. " Tu n'as pas vraiment de contrôle sur ça."

Brennan acquiesça. Elle était définitivement en train d'apprendre ça de la manière dure.

Elle restèrent assises en silence pendant un moment, regardant les étoiles et au-dessus de l'eau. Brennan surpris Angela la fixant plusieurs fois, la peur nue sur son visage formant une boule de culpabilité dans son estomac.

Elle se leva soudainement entrainant Angela avec elle. Puis Brennan lui fit un sourire, un vrai sourire. D'un mouvement fluide elle retira son T-shirt, le lança sur le côté comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière et plongea dans l'eau.

Elle ne pris pas de temps pour revenir à la surface cette fois-ci, sa tête sortant de l'eau alors qu'elle faisait face à Angela

" Ca ne peut pas être bon pour ton dos. Et n'es tu pas censée garder tes points de sutures au sec."

Oups. Ca n'était même pas venu à l'esprit de Brennan. " Ils sont lourdement bandés, et mon dos va bien. Maintenant tu viens ou pas?"

Hésitant brièvement, Angela lui emboîta le pas et fut bientôt sous l'eau. Elle refit surface quelques secondes plus tard haletant. " Tu n'avais pas précisé qu'elle était si froide!"

" Je trouve ça agréable. C'est revigorant." Brennan s'enfonça sous l'eau une fois encore, cette fois recommençant ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière, restant sous l'eau au fond du lac, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait avant d'émerger et se permettre une respiration profonde et claire.

Quand elle eu repris son souffle, elle remarqua Angela foulant l'eau à quelques mètres, la fixant les yeux écarquillés, son visage pâle sous la lune. " Quoi?"

" Ne refais plus jamais ça." dit Angela férocement.

" Refaire qu... Oh." Elle comprit tardivement. Apparemment elle a été trop doué à rester le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. " Je suis désolée."

Angela ne répondit pas, et pendant un moment elle déambulèrent toutes les deux, remuant l'eau calmement, toute trace de frivolité que Brennan avait tenté de créer totalement disparue.

Angela ne regardait pas Brennan quand elle brisa le silence. " Jack a dit qu'on devrait probablement rentrer à la maison dans la matinée."

Brennan ne souligna pas que c'était deux jours plus tôt que prévu. " Oui probablement." Elle s'arrêta mais Angela ne précisa pas la raison. Toutes les deux savaient. " Ne parle pas à Cam ou qui que ce soit à propos de..."

" Je ne le ferai pas." dit-elle instantanément

"Je suis désolée à propos de tout ça Ange. Je sais que tu as planifié ce voyage pour moi, et..."

" Oui, et bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es blessée en faisant de l'escalade."

" Techniquement, descendre en rappel."

" _En descendant en rappel_alors. Bien sûr, c'était de ta faute si tu n'a pas bouclé ton casque, même quand je t'ai dit de le faire. C'est même peut-être de ta faute si tu as lâché la corde quand tu t'es coupée à l'épaule."

" Angela.."

Son ton maintenant frustrée, Angela coupa la parole à Brennan. " Non, je suis sérieuse Brennan. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les choses seront maintenant? Attendre pendant que tente le diable pour que comme ça tu _puisse peut-être _?!" Brennan ouvrit la bouche mais Angela ne lui donna pas la chance de finir. " Je sais que tu ne vas pas trancher ton artère carotide, ou mettre un pistolet dans ta bouche, ou avaler une boîte de pilules. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est si tu ne vas pas commencer à conduire trop vite sans ceintures de sécurité, ou si tu ne vas pas te balader dans des quartiers mal famé sans ton gigantesque pistolet,ou, ou, je ne sais pas, rester dehors ou milieu d'une tempête électrique. Est-ce que tu vas continuer à te mettre en danger jusqu'à ce que le destin s'en charge?"

Brennan la fixa, incapable de trouver une réponse. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angela le dise, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle n'a pas bouclé son casque, ou pourquoi a-t-elle été agit de manière tellement inconsidéré à la montagne hier. Parce que c'était vrai.

Elle ne se suiciderait pas. Elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle pour son travail fait sur le terrain, pas pour avoir succomber à quelque notion romantique, idiote comme un personnage tragique dans un roman gothique.

Mais quand tu te mets dans des situations dangereuses, tu dois activement _essayer_de vivre. Tu dois faire un effort.

Et ce n'était plus quelque chose qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

Au lieu de dire à Angela qu'elle avait raison, que oui peut-être c'était comme ça que la vie serait, Brennan dit juste, " Il n'existe aucune chose semblable au destin."

Pendant une brève seconde, Angela semblait prête à la frapper, tellement que Brennan nagea vers l'arrière de quelques centimètres. Puis fermant les yeux de défaite Angela dit. " Et apparemment il n'existe aucune chose semblable à toi donnant une réponse directe."

Sans autres paroles, Angela se retourna, nageant vers la pierre à laquelle elle se hissa. Brennan s'attendait à la voir se diriger vers la maison, mais à la place elle remit son T-shirt et se rassit sur le quai.

" Ange, tu ne dois vraiment pas rester éveillée toute la nuit avec moi. Tu dois être épuisée."

" Je dormirai dans la voiture dans la matinée." répondit Angela d'un ton haché. " Je ne voudrais pas que tu nage en cercle dans le lac pour te rendre fatiguée."

Brennan ne répondit pas, mais après un moment commença à nager vers la pierre. Un moment plus tard elle atterrit à côté d'Angela qui ne la regarda pas.

" Je suis juste très, très fatiguée Ange."

" Et bien tu n'as pas le choix à propos de dormir."

Brennan la regarda. " Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

Les épaules baissées, Angela soupira. " Oui, je sais." Elle se tourna vers Brennan, ses traits s'adoucissant. " Tu sais, s'il avait su à propos de la montagne aujourd'hui... Booth aurait été tellement furieux contre toi."

Brennan se tourna, en colère qu'Angela utilise ça contre elle, et fut surprise de voir son amie sourire légèrement

Continuant, Angela dit, " Je veux dire, il ne te laissait même pas conduire."

"Ou avoir une arme." ajouta Brennan

" Exactement. Descendre en rappel son casque bouclé? Booth serait devenu fou."

" Descendre une montagne en rappel _tout court_." Elle commença à sourire, juste un peu. "Mâle alpha surprotecteur."

" Il l'était vraiment."

" Et extrêmement hypocrite aussi."

" Oh mon Dieu, carrément." Angela roula des yeux. " _Il _était un _Sniper_. _C'est_ dangereux. _En plus_, on parle du mec qui s'est tenu à côté de corps avec des bombes à l'intérieur, qui s'est enfui de l'hôpital pour poursuivre un tueur en série, qui..."

" Qui s'est dressé devant une balle?"

" Oui." le sourire d'Angela s'affaissa, et elle sombra dans le silence pendant un moment, se maudissant mentalement, pour avoir mis Booth au milieu de la discussion. " Ca ne sera pas toujours aussi dur."

Brennan fut silencieuse pendant quelques instant puis approuva. " Je sais." Mais elle commençait à se demander, si finalement elle avait vraiment atteint le point de rupture, et découvert une perte dont elle ne pouvait revenir.


	5. Falling awake

Désolée pour le méga retard mais vous avez le droit à ce joli petit cadeau de nawel. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Chapter Five**

_Falling Awake_

_One foot in the grave  
One foot in the shower  
There's never time to save  
You're paying by the hour_

And that's just the way it goes  
Falling awake  
And that's just the way it goes

~Gary Jules, "Falling Awake"

Les yeux de Booth s'ouvrirent brusquement, regardant vivement autours de lui. Il était trempé de sueurs froides, tremblant et son cœur battait de manière erratique dans sa poitrine.

Pendant quelques étranges secondes vides Booth ne pouvait plus situer où il était ou pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Puis le rêve lui revint.

Il était dans le bâtiment du FBI, regardant à travers la vitre sans teint qu'il y a dans la salle d'interrogation. Excepté qu'à la place il voyait la plateforme du labo au Jeffersonnian.

Bones était la seule au labo, dressée devant une table avec un corps dessus. Il ne pouvait pas voir clairement le corps, mais assez pour voir que ce n'était pas que des os, et que ça ne semblait pas tout défiguré comme les autres carnages habituels avec lesquels elle travaille.

Et elle pleurait.

Il pouvait la voir et l'entendre clairement, des larmes cristallines coulant le long de son visage, des sanglots profonds et plaintifs. Elle était en train de pleurer d'une manière qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue faire dans la vraie vie.

Booth lui criait dessus aussi fort qu'il le pu, frapper la vitre. Puis il courut à la porte de la salle, avec l'intention de partir, d'aller là où elle était, de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, tout pour la faire s'arrêter. Mais la porte dans la petite salle d'observation était verrouillée.

" Bones! _BONES!" _Il cria jusqu'à se que sa voix se brise, appuyant sur tous les boutons qu'il pouvait trouver pour un quelconque microphone.

Sanglotant toujours, Bones s'était éloignée de la table, de la plateforme, disparaissant au loin. Juste comme ça la vitre disparut, et Booth a marché tout droit vers la table devant laquelle elle s'était dressée.

Où son propre corps était posé.

C'est là où il s'est réveillé.

Booth trébuchait de la petite chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain, éclaboussant d'eau froide son visage, rinçant la sueur. Son pouls était toujours rapide.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle image était la pire : son corps étendu sur la table, ou Bones pleurant comme ça. Booth réfléchit un moment et décida, c'était la dernière définitivement.

Booth fixa vaguement le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient dressés et ses yeux écarquillés.

Bordel, il était malade de tout ça. Il voulait revenir. Il voulait voir Bones. Il voulait résoudre des enquêtes _activement, avec elle. _Il voulait se chamaillait dans la voiture. Il voulait qu'ils aillent au Diner après le travail et restent jusqu'à la fermeture, juste parler.

Serrant sa mâchoire, Booth clopina jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il restait, en colère contre Cullen pour le forcer à ça, en colère contre tous les autres agents parce qu'ils ne leur étaient pas interdis de partir ou de contacter qui que ce soit de leur propres voeux.

~(B*B)~

Le matin suivant il appela Cullen sur sa ligne directe.

" Cullen."

" C'est Booh. Et non rien n'est arrivé. Il faut qu'on parle."

Booth pouvait entendre l'impatience à peine contenue dans sa voix quand Cullen répondit. " Ecoutez Booth. Je ne suis pas votre satané capitaine de croisière d'accord? Vous n'êtes pas en vacance. Je suis désolé si vous vous ennuyez ou si votre partenaire vous manque, ou peu importe qu'elle est ce fichu problème maintenant, mais il n'y rien que je puisse faire à ce propos."

" Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur vous avez tord. Vous pouvez annuler tout ça; j'en ai fini."

Il y eu un moment de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Cullen dit, son ton dangereusement bas, " Vous n'avez pas à décider de ça, _Agent. Moi si. _Nous sommes trop plongés dans..."

" Je suis celui avec des personne derrière qui pensent que je suis mort, Cullen. Je suis celui qui n'a pas laissé cette propriété depuis presque un mois. Vous m'avez menti monsieur. Vous m'avez fait croire que ce serait un travail rapide. Genre il découvrait que j'étais mort, sortait de sa cachette et nous l'attrapions. Mais ça traîne. Et ça ne bouge même pas un peu."

' Je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir les mouvements d'un criminel Booth. Je ne vous ai jamais donné de limite de temps dans cette affaire. Je n'ai jamais fait aucune promesses. Si vous abandonnez maintenant nous ne l'attraperons pas."

" Eh bien peut-être que nous ne l'attrapons pas."

" Il a tué dix personnes Booth. Pensez à eux, à leur famille. Vous avez travaillé sur cette affaire il y a six ans, vous savez combien de vies il a détruites. Ce n'inclut même pas les attaques et vols qu'il a mis en place avec sa putain _d'équipe."_

Booth fit une pause puis dit calmement, " Certaines choses sont plus importantes. J'ai besoin d'une limite de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi de rester ici, coupé du monde indéfiniment Cullen."

" C'est Cullen?" demanda une voix derrière lui.

" Attendez un instant monsieur." dit Booth au téléphone, faisant soudainement face à cinq autres agents, trois d'entre eux restaient dans la maison. " Oui c'est Cullen."

Andrew Latham avança petit à petit, tendant sa main pour le téléphone.

" Je n'en ai pas totalement fini avec lui en fait."

La tension crispant son visage, Latham s'énerva. " Bordel Booth, donne-moi le téléphone. Quelque chose a eu lieu."

Etourdi, Booth tendit le téléphone, puis se tourna vers les autres.. " Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Patrick Reddicl un des meilleurs ami de Booth du Bureau lui répondit calmement. " Il y a eu une sorte d'incident la nuit dernière avec la vieille équipe criminelle de Reynolds. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les détails. C'était une fusillade. Trois morts, incluant Mitch."

" _Quoi?" _Le cerveau de Booth se mit à tourner furieusement. Mitchell Gray était l'agent sous couverture qui travaillait avec l'équipe de Reynolds... l'équipe qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il rejoigne bientôt.

" Ouais, la police locale à trouver les corps ce matin."

" Mais... mais... maintenant nous n'avons personne de l'intérieur. Nous ne saurons pas quand Reynolds bougera."

Ken Brown renifla de dédain. " Et ainsi se finit la période de deuil."

Booth se frotta le visage. " Ecoute, je... je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Mais..." Il s'arrêta, peu sûre d'une manière pleine de tact pour exprimer son inquiétude.

Patrick parla, " Il a raison pourtant. Ca a pris des mois pour que Mitch soit à l'intérieur, nous ne serons pas capable de les infiltrés de nouveau. On peut garder un œil sur eux, mais on va se tenir beaucoup plus à l'écart."

Booth commença à être d'accords, mais ensuite il remarqua Andrew raccrocher le téléphone et s'approcha. " Je n'avais pas terminé."

" Cullen m'a dit de te dire deux semaines", dit rapidement Andrew, regardant à peine Booth avant de se tourner vers les autres agents présents, commençant à parler.

" _Deux semaine?!" _explosa Booth faisant se retourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

Peut-être que ça aurait été acceptable 5 minutes auparavant. Mais maintenant, alors que leur objectif est devenu significativement plus difficile, Booth était prêt à ce que Cullen accepte sa requête précédente et annule tout le projet ou au moins le rôle de Booth là dedans.

" Deux semaines ce n'est pas assez bien!"

Andrew leva ses mains en l'air. " Ne me cris pas dessus Booth. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il voulait dire."

" Et bien j'aurai juste à rappeler Cullen." tremblait Booth d'une rage à peine contenue. On s'était servi de lui et ça faisait un _mois_. On lui avait menti et maintenant on prenait avantage de lui.

" Crois-moi tu ne veux pas faire ça maintenant. Il est d'une humeur massacrante, en plus un de ses hommes vient de _mourir_ Booth. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu va te plaindre, ça aura l'air insignifiant."

Les poings de Booth se serrèrent contre ses hanches. _Insignifiants?_ C'était de sa vie dont ils parlaient. La vie qu'il avait mis littéralement de côté pour un mois.

Inconscient de l'effet de sa remarque Andrew s'adressa à la pièce. " Aller les gars réunion dans la salle à manger on a besoin de réévaluer."

Tout le monde sauf Booth commença à traîner solennellement des pieds en dehors de la cuisine. Andrew se tourna vers lui. "Tu viens Booth?"

Il fut silencieux pendant assez longtemps pour que tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

" Non... non je ne viens pas." Il se tourna sortant de l'autre côté vers la porte d'entrée. " J'emmerde tout ça. J'emmerde Reynolds et j'emmerde Cullen... j'emmerde tout.

~(B*B)~

Angela s'endormit à la seconde où le chalet disparut de la vue, sa tête nichée sur un oreiller qui était posé contre la vitre de la voiture.

En accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit, elle est restée la nuit entière avec Brennan. Après que les tensions aient finalement disparues, la nuit arborées de nombreuses similarités avec la journée qu'elles ont eu après l'enterrement. De nombreux rappels aux souvenirs centrés sur Booth. Excepter que cette fois Angela avait ajouté ses propres souvenirs, ou posant des questions chaque fois que Brennan devenait silencieuse.

Hodgins alluma l'auto-radio, laissant le volume bas, même s'il pensait qu'Angela était assez fatiguée pour dormir peu importe le volume. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Brennan était assise dans le siège arrière, son coude contre la portière, le menton posé dans sa paume, regardant au loin par la fenêtre, alors que son esprit était à des kilomètres de là. Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'un désir de vouloir dormir.

Il était silencieux la première demi-heure de route, au cas ou Brennan change d'avit à la dernière minute, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil une nouvelle fois pour la trouver complètement éveillée, Hodgins dit, " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'écroules pas Dr B."

"Hmm?" Les yeux de Brennan s'écarquillèrent, sortie de sa rêverie alors qu'elle enregistrait ce qu'il avait dit. "Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire."

Jack sourit. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de dormir. Comme Angela."

"Oh. Eh bien. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Surtout dernièrement."

Le sourire de Jack disparu alors que son cœur se serra d'empathie. Il était vraiment en train de s'interroger à propos de tout le concept de mourir pour quelqu'un qu'on aime. Tout le monde dit que c'est héroïque et altruiste, mais après avoir observer Brennan ces dernières semaine il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Après tout, si quelqu'un dit qu'il mourrait pour quelqu'un d'autre, n'y a-t-il pas une part d'eux qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans l'autre? Bien sûr ce motif était sans aucun doute une indication d'amour, mais ça signifie automatiquement de laisser l'autre personne dans la position dans laquelle on ne supporterait pas d'être.

Brennan interrompit ses pensées, son ton contrit, chose dont Jack était pratiquement sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu provenant de son patron. " Je suis désolée à propos de ce voyage. Je réalise que ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances, même avant qu'on les écourtes."

" Hey, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Je suis juste content que tu aille bien." Il grimaça instantanément à la grossière inexactitude de cette assertion. " Je, je voulais dire bien par rapport à la chute et tout ça."

" Je sais."

Hodgins devint silencieux une nouvelle fois, trifouillant à l'auto-radio. Puis il dit maladroitement, "Je suppose qu'on dit à Cam qu'on est parti toute la semaine, comme ça on peut juste dire que tu es tombée en rappel et ce sera une raison suffisante. Tu sais, si jamais elle demande..." Sa voix se cassa alors qu'il surpris les yeux écarquillés de terreur de Brennan dans le rétroviseur. " Juste la chute. Rien d'autre. Promis."

Lui lançant un sourire de remerciement Brennan murmura, "Merci."

Une autre pause et ensuite Hodgins, jetant un coup d'œil à Angela osa, " Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Enormément."

" Je sais. Je déteste ça. J'aimerai qu'elle ne le fasse pas."

Jack retira son regard de la route et s'attarda sur sa fiancée endormie. " Elle est comme ça pourtant. Spécialement avec toi... elle est ta meilleure amie, et elle t'aime."

" Ca ne rend pas ça facile." murmura Brennan plus pour elle-même que pour Hodgins. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre elle ajouta, "Nous avons parlé à propos de ça la nuit dernière. Peut-être que ça a aidé."

" Je suis sûr que oui."

Brennan demeura silencieuse une nouvelle fois, et Hodgins se retrouvait à débattre avec lui-même, essayant de décider s'il devait dire quelque chose de plus clairement aidant et sympathique, territoire inconnu qui concerné son patron. Il la considérait toujours comme une bonne amie, et aussi, il était véritablement inquiet à propos d'elle.

Finalement Hodgins soupira lourdement. " Ecoute Dr B, je sais qu'Ange est ta meilleure amie. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle peut être un peu dramatique et émotive." Lui et Brennan sourirent tous les deux tendrement mais celui d'Hodgins dura peu de temps. " Donc tu sais... si jamais tu veux parler, je _suis _là. Je sais qu'on ne fait, _ah_, pas vraiment ça..."

" A moins qu'on soit coincé sous-terre dans une voiture tu veux dire?"

Il sourit légèrement. " Ouais, excepté pour ça. Je suis sérieux Brennan. N'importe quand."

"Merci Jack. Vraiment."

~(B*B)~

Booth assit devant la maison, réfléchissait. Dans les premiers instants, après le coup de fil de Cullen, sa furie était assez puissante pour que s'il avait eu sa propre voiture, il aurait conduit directement à Washington, et aux diable eux tous.

Mais il n'avait pas sa propre voiture, ayant été à peine relâché de l'hôpital quand ils sont arrivés dans cette maison, et une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait explosé. Il était toujours en colère et frustré, mais plus qu'un peu embarrassé et coupable par rapport à son explosion.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma derrière lui, et après un moment, Patrick s'assit à ses côtés. " Alors tu ne nous as pas abandonné." l'autre commenta légèrement.

Booth soupira lentement. " Ouais je suis désolé à propos de ça, j'ai agit comme un abruti. Je suis juste malade... de tout ça."

" Hey mec, je ne te blâme pas. Tu n'as pas quitté la propriété depuis presque un mois? Je serai déjà devenu fou, sans aucun doute. Et je n'ai même pas d'enfant qui m'attend à la maison."

" Cullen m'énerve. Tu dois quand même lui accorder ça à ce type. Je me suis fait tirer dessus et quelques heures après il débarque avec un moyen de tourner ça à notre avantage."

Patrick fronça les sourcils: " Comment c'est arrivé? Le coup de feu je veux dire. Tu n'étais pas sur le terrain, c'est ça?"

Booth eu un sourire sans joie. "Nope. Nous étions dans un bar karaoké, le Checker Box. Nous venions de terminer une enquête, et j'étais là avec les reste de mon équipe."

" Les fouines?" Certains des gars du bureau l'ont charrié à propos du fait d'être en partenariat avec une fouine ainsi que de travailler avec d'autres. La voix de Patrick ne contenait aucune trace de moquerie pourtant.

" Ouais."

" Est-ce que vous sortez toujours dans des _bar karaoké_ après les enquêtes?"

Booth roula des yeux. " Bon Dieu non. Le cas. La victime était un chanteur. En fait il voulait l'être. On s'est retrouvé à cet endroit quelques fois pour interroger des personnes. Et Bones... C'est le Dr Brennan."

Patrick sourit. " J'avais supposé."

" Bones et Sweets on discuté à propos des chanteurs et Bones a dit quelque chose à propos de, comment sa mère trouvée qu'elle chantait comme Cindy Lauper."

Patrick secoua la tête de compréhension. " Ouais, mon père avait l'habitude de dire que je frappais mieux que Pete Rose. Choque amère quand le baseball a commencé au lycée."

" J'en doute pas. Alors, bien sûr Bones insistait sur le fait que ça mère n'était rien d'autre que complètement objective. Donc j'ai emmené tout le monde au karaoké, et lui ai demandé de me retrouver sans lui dire pourquoi. J'avais déjà le pianiste préparé pour le lui jouer."

" Sympa."

" Et elle a accepté." Booth sourit doucement, ses yeux dans le lointain. " Et elle était _douée_. Superbe."

Patrick était silencieux pendant une seconde, laissant Booth avoir son moment, puis il demanda rapidement, " Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Le sourire se fana. " Il y avait cette femme. Pam. Elle avait été suspecte dans l'enquête, parce qu'elle harcelait simplement la victime. Cinglée... elle pensait qu'ils étaient fiancés. Après une interrogation, elle s'est d'une façon mis en tête que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait. Transfère d'affection je crois que Sweets a appelé ça comme ça. Elle agissait de manière très inappropriée, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose à propos de ça. Elle a débarqué au karaoké, pendant que Bones chantait. Je ne l'avait même pas remarqué d'abords;"

Son estomac se serra par réflexe. Il avait mis Bones dans cette position. Il n'avait pas pris Pam sérieusement, n'avait pas vu ça comme un réel problème, juste comme une irritation inappropriée. Il ne l'avait pas assez découragée.

" Puis elle a crié mon nom pour que je la regarde et... et elle a pointé son pistolet sur Bones. C'était comme si elle n'aimait pas que je la regarde pendant qu'elle chantait, ou peut-être parce qu'on était partenaires. Je ne sais pas. Et ensuite elle... elle lui a tiré dessus."

" Au Dr Brennan?"

" Ouais."

" Et tu... tu t'es dressé devant elle."

Booth le regarda. " Bien sûr." Les sourcils de Patrick se soulevèrent. " Elle est ma partenaire."

" Ok mec, j'ai saisi." Ils se turent, puis ensuite Patrick dit, " Ca doit être dur de ne pas la voir pendant si longtemps."

Booth prit son temps pour répondre, essayant d'entendre la note suggestive ou de moquerie dans sa voix. Ne discernant rien, il admit, " Oui, énormément." Soufflant il ajouta, " Mais elle est au courant. Elle était sur ma liste."

" Eh bien c'est une bonne chose."

" J'imagine." Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. " Deux semaines."

~(B*B)~

Il était encore assez tôt quand ils rentrèrent à Washington. Hodgins commença par se diriger vers la partie de la ville dans laquelle vivait Brennan, quand il se rappela qu'elle restait chez Booth.

" Euh, Dr B?" Elle releva la tête du siège arrière où elle était toujours très éveillée. " Où est-ce que je, hum, te dépose."

" Oh, ah... au labo?"

Il rit. Jack ne put pas s'en empêcher. " Tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. C'est ta manière de nous pousser à aller travailler?"

Il plaisantait mais Brennan répondit rapidement, " Non, bien sûr que non. Angela devrait dormir, et vous avez tous les deux encore deux jours de congés. J'ai juste... J'ai besoin de _faire_ quelque chose."

" Tu veux que je vienne aussi? Je peux déposer Angie d'abords."

Brenna commença a remuer la tête. " Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux juste travailler sur un vieux corps, ou voir si Cam et Zach ont besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit."

" Très bien." dit-il faisant la courte distance jusqu'au Jeffersonian. " Mais si tu te retrouve là à avoir besoin d'un expert en insectes et saleté... sens toi libre de m'appeler."

" Je le ferai."

Dix minutes, son sac sur l'épaule, Brennan marchait vers la plateforme des forsenics.

" Dr Brennan." dit Brennan son front plissé de confusion. " Je pensais que vous étiez en Virginie orientale pour encore quelques jours."

" On a, euh, écourté le séjour."

Cam et Zack la fixaient tous les deux, l'interrogation se lisant sur leur visage. Elle allait devoir donner plus d'explications.

" On a fait de la descente en rappel hier, et je suis tombée. Commotion et points de suture à... à certains endroits. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire au chalet après ça, donc..." elle grimaça.

Zack acquiesça instantanément. " Eh bien je suis content que vous alliez bien Dr Brennan. Nous n'avons eu aucuns meurtres, donc j'ai travaillé sur certains vieux corps..."

Cam pourtant, ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite par la réponse. Elle fixait Brennan avec son regard sympathique qu'elle utilisait.

Remplissant nerveusement le silence, Brennan ajouta, " Hodgins et Angela sont rentrés chez eux pour défaire leurs valises... et pour dormir. Hodgins a dit qu'il pouvait venir si nécessaire."

Cam balaya la phrase de la main. " Non, c'est bon. En fait, vous devriez y aller aussi Brennan. Ce n'est pas un problème, et si vous étiez assez blessée pour rentrer chez vous plus tôt vous pourriez profiter d'un peu de repos..."

" Non." Répondit Brennan trop rapidement. Elle rougit légèrement. " Je veux dire, je ... J'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose. S'il vous plaît."

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Cam se serra et elle du pratiquement regarder ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais connu Tempérance Brennan utiliser ce mot avant. Mais elle avait changé. Et quand il y a eu une période il a deux ans où Cam aurait accueilli ça à bras ouverts, ce n'était plus le cas. L'anthropologue, cool et sûre d'elle était brisée, sombrant en pièces devant eux tous, morceaux par morceaux, et c'était dévastateur à regarder.

" D'accords" dit doucement Cam. " Tout ce dont vous avez besoin."

Brennan fit rapidement demi-tour. Même elle pouvait distinguer la pitié dans la voix de Cam. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bandage autours de son poignet, recouvrant les points de sutures. Elle était tellement faible maintenant, et elle détestait ça.

Elle réfléchissait à propos de ce qu'Angela avait dit la nuit dernière, sur est-ce que ça vie allait maintenant consister à se mettre en danger, "tenter le diable" a-t-elle dit.

Sa vie était beaucoup moins dangereuse maintenant qu'elle travaillait exclusivement au labo. Ca semblait incorrect d'une certaine manière, de même songer à travailler avec un autre agent.

Un qui ne serait pas proche de la manière dont Booth était protecteur envers elle.

" Cam?"

Cam s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. " Oui?"

" Je..." _Dis-le_. " Je songeais à peut-être... retourner sur le terrain."


	6. Rain

S'cusez pour le retard. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Cookie au choclat, ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire continue mais les chapitres sont longs et j'ai pas toujours la tête à ça. Je ne suis pas malade non plus, ni morte comme vous pouvez le constater. La chanson de ce chapitre est de Patty Griffin.

**Chapter Six**

_Rain_

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart  
Beating close to mine  
Pounding up against thestone_ _and steel  
Walls that I won't climb  
Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down_

_Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain_

Angela se réveilla alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Jeffersonian.

" Hey la Belle au bois dormant." taquina Hodgins. " Tu as raté le road trip."

Se redressant et fixant la fenêtre le regard embrumé, Angela demanda, "On est à la maison?"

" Presque."

Elle se retourna fixant la couverture, "Où est Bren?"

" Je l'ai déposée au labo. Elle n'a même pas dormi. C'est plutôt impressionnant."

Angela ne répondit pas à ça. Elle ouvrit le miroir devant elle, coiffant ses cheveux emmêlés en une queue de cheval. " Peux-tu m'emmener au Hoover?"

Jack la fixa, " Pourquoi?"

Jack, juste... ne demande pas, d'accord? Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Son ton et son expression étaient tellement sérieux qu'Hodgins ne considéra même pas argumenter. " Okay Angie."

~(B*B)~

C'était surprenant à quel point il était content de la voir.

" Angela! Hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? T'as une seconde pour discuter?"

Elle se força à sourire, marchant vers le bureau. " Salut Sweets. Comment ça va?"

Il n'avait pas vraiment vu beaucoup de l'équipe depuis l'enterrement de Booth. Après tout il était un psychologue du FBI et profiler, fermement dans le côté enquête des choses. Et depuis l'enterrement de Booth ils n'avaient qu'un minimum de contact avec le FBI. Ils envoyaient le rapport à un agent du FBI. Il n'y avait aucune part de la relation symbiotique et interactive qui avait commencée il y a trois ans quand Brennan avait insisté pour avoir entière participation, et Booth avait fait référence à une branche de la culture populaire que Brennan n'avait pas compris.

Il haussa les épaules. " Ca va. Un peu engourdi. Comment va le Dr Brennan?"

Soulagée qu'il lui ait apporté une ouverture. Angela s'installa dans le canapé. " C'est en fait la raison de ma venue... Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle."

Sweets soupira, se penchant vers l'avant. Il avait son ton "discours de psy" quand il commença à parler, mais Angela pouvait aussi lire l'inquiétude dans ses traits. " Je sais. Même si elle n'a jamais pris la peine de le faire savoir, elle se souciait énormément de l'agent Booth, et a fini par dépendre de lui. A ajouter à cela ses propres problèmes d'abandonnement et la culpabilité par rapport au fait qu'il soit mort à sa place... il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle ne puisse pas sombre à cause de quoi que ce soit. Mais bien sûr la peine est un processus. Cela prend du temps, plus pour certains que pour d'autres. Mais c'est complètement naturel."

Angela commença à secouer la tête. " Non. Je veux dire, oui tu as raison à propos de tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je... ce n'est pas juste la peine." déclara-t-elle dans un souffle. " Crois-moi, Je connais Bren depuis seize ans. Je me suis inquiêtée pour Bren depuis seize ans, sans exagérer. Mais je n'ai jamais eu à aller chez un psy. Ca signifie quelque chose, d'accord?"

Sweets acquiesça légèrement, l'analysant. Angela remua légèrement, inconfortable. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était la patiente. " Okay. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Soufflant, Angela hésitait, déchirée entre chercher de l'aide et protéger le secret de sa meilleure amie. Elle parla soigneusement. " Nous, Brennan, Hodgins et moi, nous sommes allés dans son chalet à la montagne mardi. J'ai pensé... " sa voix tremblait, " J'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien. On est rentré il y a juste quelques minutes. Hier on a fait de la descente en rappel. Jack et Bren, ils sont vraiment dingues de ce genre de choses. Bren a escaladé dans tout le pays elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

" Mais elle est tombé. Je- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait égratignée son épaule à une pierre et l'avait touché, ou quelque chose et elle... elle a lâchait la corde. Et elle a atterrit sur un rocher." Les yeux de Sweets s'écarquillèrent, remplis d'interrogation. " Elle va bien, juste quelques bleus et des points de sutures ainsi qu'un comotion. Incroyablement. Mais... elle n'avait pas son casque attaché. Et je le lui ai diut au sommet, et elle m'a remerciée, mais elle n'a jamais..." Angela pressa ses lèvres ensemble. "Elle ne l'a jamais fait."

Angela se figurait la scène dans la cuisine, celle qu'elle était sûre allait rester dans sa tête pendant un long moment. Brennan avec un couteau dans la main, du sang sur l'autre, juste s'écroulant.

Elle haussa les épaule. Elle avait promis de le dire à personne. Et Brennan et même Hodgins ont insisté sur le fait ce n'était pas un tentative légitime de quoique ce soit. Alors elle n'en parla pas.

" Et je lui ai demandé si... je lui ai demandé si elle voulait mourir, et elle ne m'a pas donné une réponse précise. Elle a dit qu'elle souhaitait que cette femme l'ait tué elle à la place ou même que si elle n'avait pas tué cette femme, la laisser tirer encore. Elle ... elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps. Elle a dit qu'elle était très fatiguée." Les larmes étaient revenues rapidement. Sweets, sans un mot lui apporta une boîte de mouchoirs dont elle supposait que chaque psychologue devaient garder dans son bureau. " Et elle vit dans l'appartement de Booth. Entourée de photos, comme si elle avait peur d'oublier à quoi il ressemble. Je l'ai trouvée assise au sol un matin, complètement dévastée parce que son oreiller sentait plus comme elle maintenant."

Quelque part pendant cette dernière partie, Sweets a perdu son objectif de se comporter comme un psy. Ses yeux sortaient pratiquement de ses orbites. _"Quoi?"_

" Je sais. Tu devrais la voir, Sweet, elle est... complètement différente. Eh bien tu as vu aux funérailles. C'était comme si elle avait atteint le point de rupture. Oui elle a craqué le premier jour, mais ensuite elle a fait ce que tout le monde attendait... avoir l'air courageuse et essayer de prétendre qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant maintenant elle n'y prend même pas la peine. Elle fond en larme au milieu du labo parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne l'appellera plus jamais Bones. Et plus tôt cette semaine, avant qu'on ne parte, elle est allée mettre à jour son testament..."

" Oh mon Dieu..."

" Exactement Sweets, elle a besoin d'aide."

Il remuait la tête. " Angela, je... je pouvais à peine faire venir Brennan aux sessions quand c'était demandé. Elle ne fait pas partie techniquement du Bureau, et elle n'est en partenariat avec personne qui en fasse partie, donc je ne peux pas en faire la demande. Et ce qu'elle pense de la psychologie, elle ne viendra pas de son plein gré."

" Je... je sais. Je peux essayer de le suggérer mais je sais que tu as raison. Je suppose que j'espérais juste que tu puisse_ me _dire comment l'aider."

" D'accord..." Sweets semblait contemplatif, et il prit son temps pour parler. " Si tu pense qu'elle a vraiment des pensées suicidaires."

" Je ne le pense pas", dit Angela rapidement. " Je veux dire, pas vraiment."

" Tu ne pense pas qu'elle se tuerait elle-même littéralement." Angela remua la tête. " Je suis d'accord. Le Dr Brennan a un respect de la vie aussi important que sa fierté pour son travail. Je ne pense pas qu'elle détruirait tout ce pour quoi elle a travaillé comme ça."

Malgré sa propre insistance, Angela se sentit immensément soulagée d'entre Sweets le dire. Pourtant il continua.

" Cependant... certaines autres choses m'inquiètent. Le Dr Brennan ne croit pas en la vie après la mort. Par conséquent, si elle décidait qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre, il n'y aurait plus grand chose qui la retiendrai... pas de peur de passé l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Sa carrière la rend tellement proche de la mort qu'elle est peut-être immunisée contre la peur qui y est normalement associé. Bien sûr, tout ceci ne devrait pas être un problème excepté que certaines choses que vous avez montrez sont des symptômes de personnes suicidaires. Comportement dangereux, mettre à jour son testament. Le fait qu'elle ne t'ai pas donnée une réponse claire quand demandée..."

Angela mordilla sa lèvre supérieur, la peur rangeait sa poitrine : " M... Mais tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas qu'elle..." Sa voix traîna, détestant le mot, refusant de le prononcer à voix haute.

Le froncement de Sweets s'accentua : "Je... Je ne le pense pas. Mais c'est une conjecture bien sûr... Tu as dit qu'elle avait changé, pour quiconque qui a vécu une perte aussi importante, et sans une chance de parler avec elle et d'observer, je ne peux pas faire de conclusions définitives. Pourtant, je pense que tu cherche quelque chose d'un peu moins... délibéré."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"L'incident de rappel est un parfait exemple. Comportement dangereux. Bien sûr ce n'est pas un changement dans son style de vie. Elle aime prendre des risque : fouilles dangereuses, travail dangereux. Refis d'être mis sur la touche. Mais négligence délibérée? La décision consciente de ne pas être en sécurité pendant ces risques... c'est _ça _le problème."

Angela acquiesça légèrement. Sweets a été capable de décerné rapidement ce qu'Angela elle-même avait conclue après des heures de ruminages la nuit dernière. " Donc... donc qu'est-ce que je _fais_?" Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle l'avait demandé à Brennan et à Jack. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était une réponse définitive, claire. de Sweets, dire : _" D'accord fait ça et elle ira bien."_

Mais rien n'était aussi simple.

" Pour commencer, garde un œil sur elle. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour être qu'elle ne peux pas se mettre dans une situation périlleuse. Je sais qu'elle reste au labo. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose pour maintenant malgrés ce que les apparences suggèrent. Si elle sortait pour attraper les meurtriers sans une attention particulière, nous aurions vraiment un problème. Bref, fais tout ce que tu peux pour la garder en sécurité. A part ça, juste écoute. Encourage-la à parler et soit une bonne amie. Ce serait génial si tu pouvait la garder occuper en dehors du travail, garde-la engagé dans sa vie."

" Et je pense vraiment que je pourrai l'aider... enfin tu sais de la thérapie pourrai aider. J'essaierai de lui parler, mais je pense que peut-être ce serait mieux venant de toi."

Angela hocha la tête un peu dépassée. " D'accord, Je... Je peux essayer." Elle se leva. " Merci Sweets."

" Une dernière chose Angela... c'est juste une suggestion mais... est-ce que Max est au courant? A propos de Booth je veux dire?"

" Max? Oh. Wow, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui. Non je ne pense pas. Il est resté avec Russ."

" Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Ca ne fera sans doute pas de mal de l'appeler... peut-être lui dire de passer la voir."

" Tu pense?" Angela était silencieuse, réfléchissant. " Je sais qu'elle était très contente qu'il soit acquitté, mais Bren n'a pas la relation la plus facile avec son père."

" Je sais." dit Sweets sérieusement. " Mais c'est pourquoi ça peut aider."

" Je ne te suis pas."

" Son père l'a abandonnée. L'a laissée. Et elle a perdu la seule personne qui elle pensait serait toujours là. Elle pense que tout le monde la laisse. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de se rappeler qu'au moins une personne est revenue."

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Angela. " C'est plutôt une bonne idée."

Il sourit. " Merci."

~(B*B)~

Jack l'attendait quand elle est rentrée au manoir. Lui lançant des coups d'œil, essayant de joger son humeur, il demanda . " Tout s'est bien passé?"

Elle acquiesça. " Oui je pense. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. C'est juste, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que j'allais faire. Je suis allée voir Sweets."

La compréhension était visible dans les yeux bleus de Jack. " A propos de Brennan."

Angel acquiesça. " Oui en fait ça a beaucoup aidé. Même si toujours effrayant. Je me demande s'il y a une chance que je puisse la convaincre de prendre rendez-vous avec lui."

Hodgins laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire. " Je dirai qu'il y a une chance plutôt microscopique, Angie."

Elle soupira. " Je sais."

Soudainement son visage s'éclaira. "Il y a pourtant une bonne chose. Cam m'a appelé, elle pense que c'est bon signe."

La possibilité d'une bonne nouvelle s'éleva dans son esprit, Angela demanda impatiente. " De quoi?"

" Brennan veut retourner sur le terrain avec le FBI." Le visage d'Angela s'assombrit, elle pâlit, et écarquilla les yeux. Hodgins la fixa confus. " Quoi? Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Retourner à la vie normale. Au moins un peu."

La voix de Sweets fit écho dans sa tête. _"Je sais qu'elle reste au labo. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose pour maintenant malgré ce que les apparences suggèrent. Si elle sortait pour attraper les meurtriers sans une attention particulière, nous aurions vraiment un problème."_

" Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? En quoi c'est un problème?"

" Elle s'en est rendue compte" établi Angela étourdie. " Elle s'est rendue compte que... que c'est le meilleur moyen de se mettre en danger. Merde..." Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, soupirant. " Je dois passer quelques coup de fil."

~(B*B)~

Cam l'avait pratiquement forcée à partir à sept heure, disant que si elle avait une commotion, elle devait vraiment aller se reposer. Pour une fois Brennan n'a pas argumenté.

Elle avait déjà prévu d'aller directement dans l'appartement de Booth pour dormir. Elle se retrouva cinq minutes plus tard à marcher jusqu'au Royal Diner et prendre sa place habituel.

Presque instantanément, une de leur serveuse habituel s'est approché de la table, lui rentrant pratiquement dedans.

"On pensait que vous nous aviez oublié, ma chère! Ca fait tellement longtemps. Où est votre ami?" sourit-elle amusée.

Le sourire poli de Brennan se figea pendant une longue seconde. Puis elle s'entendit dire, "Il est en chemin. Juste du dessert ce soir. Cheescake pour moi s'il vous plaît et il prendra une tarte aux pommes."

La serveuse fit demi-tour joyeuse, et Brennan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à sang. Elle a menti. Comme ça. Pas que ça avait une quelconque importance, mais Brennan n'en comprit pas le but. C'était complètement irrationnel. Elle avait _commandé_ pour Booth pour l'amour de Dieu.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, réfléchissant à propos de ce que Cam a dit plus tôt après sa demande pour retourner sur le terrain. La pensée d'être mise en partenariat avec un autre agent la rendait physiquement malade, sans mentionner coupable. C'était comme si elle trahissait Booth. Mais elle était décidait.

Cam avait promis d'appeler l'agent Perotta, notant que Ken Roberson, l'agent qu'elle avait attaqué physiquement au milieu du labo n'accepterait pas de l'aider. Brennan était soulagée que ce soit une femme, la tendance sexiste protectrice ne serait pas un problème.

Si quelqu'un lui tire dessus, ça l'atteindra. Si quelqu'un la kidnappe pour la tuer alors ils finiront leur travail. Si elle voulait sortir du SUV pour poursuivre le suspect alors elle le ferait.

La serveuse revint, posant deux tasses de café et les assiettes à dessert.

Brennan fixa devant elle, au siège vide, l'assiette qui attend. Cette putain de stupide tarte qu'il aimait. Elle pensa à ce que Parker avait dit, ce qu'il ne ferait plus jamais, et pendant un terrifiant moment, Brennan pensa qu'elle était peut-être vraiment en train de devenir folle, peu importe ce que ça signifiait, au milieu du Diner.

Elle poussa le cheescake sur le côté et approcha la tarte vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, et quand il n'avait aucuns sujet de disputes ils se disputaient à propos de ça.

Elle enfonça sa fourchette avec colère, levant le morceau de tarte à sa bouche. C'était doux et bien trop sucré assez pour lui retourner l'estomac. Sa gorge se serra et s'assécha et ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle se forçait à avaler.

La fatigue qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de côté s'abattit sur elle soudainement. Repoussant l'assiette, Brennan jeta de l'argent sur la table, plus qu'il n'en fallait et jeta un regard au comptoir pour être sûre que la serveuse n'était pas à portée de vue.

Puis elle sortit.

Quinze minutes plus tard marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement de Booth, cherchant dans ses sacs pour sa clé.

" Salut chérie."

Brennan leva les yeux, perdue.

Son père se tenait devant la porte.

~(B*B)~

"Sweets?"

Lance Sweets se tourna pour voir un visiteur très rare ; le Député Directeur Cullen se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau. Il semblait plutôt inconfortable pour quelqu'un de son statut.

" Oui monsieur?"

" J'ai, euh... j'ai remarqué Angela Montenegro quittant votre bureau hier."

" Oui monsieur..."

Cullen se crispa encore plus si c'était possible. Bégayant, il réussit à dire, " Je suppose que je voulais juste, ah savoir.... si tout était... okay au Jeffersonian."

" Je... aussi loin que je sache, les choses se passent bien."

" Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné... comment, ah...comment ça va? Depuis que Booth est, um, mort, et tout ça?"

Sweet était silencieux pendant un moment, étudiant l'homme plus âgé avec attention. Quelque chose se passait ici. Peu importe les motifs de Cullen, ce n'était pas une simple demande polie. Il cachait quelque chose.

" Je ne peux pas vraiment discuter de ce qu'Angela m'a dit, monsieur. Confidentialité."

" C'est vrai. Bien sûr." répondit rapidement Cullen. " Juste de l'inquiétude. grimaça-t-il. " Je l'ai vu à l'enterrement... Perdre un partenaire... c'est dur."

Sweets fronça les sourcils. Ouais, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre à propos de la manière de parler de l'homme. Plutôt que de poser des questions indiscrètes, il répondit simplement, " C'est vrai. Et ils étaient... très proches."

" Oh oui. Ca je le savait clairement." Cullent assura. Sweets pensa que peut-être était-ce la seule chose qu'il disait et dont il semblait absolument sûr.

~(B*B)~

Brennan resta immobile pendant un moment, complètement interloquée par sa présence.

Angela. Elle a du l'appeler, comme elle était la seule à savoir pour lui dire de venir à l'appartement de Booth plutôt qu'au sien. Brennan ressentit un éclair irrationel d'ennui, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son père.

" Papa. Qu'est-"

Il s'avança pour l'accueillir d'un câlin, mais Brennan se recula, ses traits figés dans une expression de confusion, comme si elle ne pouvait pas penser à une raison pour laquelle son père aurait ressenti le besoin de passer.

Soupirant, Max présenta, "Ton amie artiste a appelé." Silence tendu. " Tu vas proposé au vieux bonhomme d'entrer?"

Sans un mot Brennan ouvrit sa porte, et Max la suivit alors qu'elle restait dos à lui.

" Angela m'a dit à propos de Booth." Il ne perdit pas de temps à aller au but. Ils avaient à peine passé le seuil. " Je suis tellement désolée, bébé."

Toujours dos à lui, Brennan mordit sa lèvre inférieur violemment, peu sûre de pourquoi ces simples mots suffisaient à remplir ses yeux de larmes.

Elle disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir concrets de son enfance et dans un sens c'était vrai. Il y avait rarement quoi que ce soit pour déclencher ces souvenirs. Même après le retour de son père il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il était. Son apparence alternée, ajoutée à sa connaissance de ce que sa vie a vraiment été essentiellement, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était un homme différent. Matt Brennan professeur de science et père aimant avait peu de ressemblance avec Max Keenan, le charmant criminel qui a abandonné ses enfants.

Sauf pour sa voix. Et maintenant ça l'envahit, chaude et remplie d'inquiétude et cette sorte de peine empathique que les parents ressente quand ils voient leurs enfants tristes. Brennan se sentit régresser, comme si elle avait soudainement huit ans et commença juste à croire de nouveau que son père pourrait régler tous les problèmes qui se dressaient sur son passage.

Sa gorge se remplit soudainement de sanglots, son menton trembla dans un effort de les garder enfouit dans sa gorge.

Elle marcha tremblante jusqu'à la cuisine, cherchant la "bonne bouteille" de whisky dont elle savait que Booth la gardait, dans une attente desespérée de se faire sentir comme une adulte.

" Chérie.." Sa voix était plus proche qu'avant, indicant qu'il la suivait.

" Tu veux quelque chose à boire?" Son ton qui devait être naturel, était indéterminée par le fait qu'elle semblait étranglait.

Max plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, la sentant tremblet violemment sous son touché. " Tempe. Chérie."

Ses mains cherchaient dans le buffet pour des verres.

Son père lui attrapa les poignets, la tournant vers lui. " C'est assez Tempérance." dit-il calmement. " Viens t'assoir."

Max la guida vers le canapé, et en dépit de sa tentative de s'évader plus tôt, Brennan le suivit obéhissante, sans se plaindre, fermant les yeux dans une dernière tentative fossée de faire partir les larmes.

" Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-il calmement, utilisant cette voix encore, celle d'il y a probablement vingt ans. Quand elle devait foncer à l'intérieur de la maison, sur le point de pleurer, mais désespérée à ne pas le montrer. suivant un nombre de minuscules traumatismes d'enfances.

Les mots fonça dans sa gorge, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, pour lui dire que l'homme qui l'a arrêté et mort pour la sauver et maintenant elle n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait accepter un monde sans lui à l'intérieur. Mais à la place, seul un mot sortit, brisé et fragile, comme la petite fille qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'elle l'a utilisé.

" Papa." (c'est difficile de traduire puisque dans la VO elle l'appelle Dad et là elle utilise le mot Daddy. Qui est une manière plus enfantine et plus affective de l'appeler mais selon moi ils traduisent tous les deux le mot Papa.)

Sans attendre pour une meilleure invitation, Max pris sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant d'avant en arrière, comme si elle était encore assez petite pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et être prise dans ses bras, cachée du monde.

Cachant son visage dans l'épaule de son père. Brennan régressa encore et bientôt elle était en train de geindre comme une enfant de quatre ans. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix, la réconforter avec des mots bas, murmurés.

La poitrine de Max se serra alors qu'il écoutait les pleurs de sa fille. Plus que tout, il voulait rendre tout ça mieux pour elle. Mais il avait appris il y a longtemps, comme tous les parents, que peu importe à quel point tu voudrais les protéger de tout, tous les cœurs brisés, toutes les déceptions. C'est impossible.

Et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'y avait pas plus grande peine pour Tempe que de perdre Booth.

Booth qui a prit meilleur soin de sa fille que Max n'a jamais été capable de le faire. Qui ne l'aurait _jamais_ abandonnée. Booth qui s'était pointé en dehors d'une caravane de prison avec un sapin complètement décoré, juste pour elle.

" Je suis désolé bébé." murmura-t-il. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé."

Brennan se recula, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. " Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de comment il faut faire."

" Oh chérie je sais. Quand ta mère est morte j'ai ressenti la même chose. C'est comme perdre une partie de toi. Une grosse partie."

Reniflant, Brennan protesta mollement, " Booth et moi n'étions pas mariés."

" Mais tu l'aimes. Et il t'aimait."

Brennan ne protesta pas. Elle se demanda pourtant, pourquoi tout le monde semblait juste savoir ça, alors même qu'elle n'a jamais eu la chance de le dire à Booth lui-même

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire que ça ira mieux mais... tu ne t'en remets jamais vraiment chérie. Tu ne récupère jamais cette partie de toi."

La gorge de Brennan se rétrécit et elle regarda son père fière. En général il semblait toujours si joyeux. Peut-être qu'il était juste meilleur à faire semblant qu'elle ne l'était. Mais Brennan ne se sentait pas capable de le refaire une nouvelle fois, même si c'était quinze ans après la mort de Booth.

" Il me manque." admit-elle doucement.

Max passa un bras autours d'elle et le pressa doucement.

" Je le sais, bébé. Et tu sortis le voir dernièrement?" A l'incrédulité visible sur son visage il clarifia. " Le cimetière."

Brennan rougit. " Je ne fais pas vraiment ça."

" Je vais voir ta mère quand je peux. Ca peut être bon pour toi. Catharsique."

" Je... je ne pense juste pas qu'il reste quoique ce soit pour m'entendre."

" Mais Booth si." pointa Max.

Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveaux, et Brennan pensa à lui, la convaincant d'aller sur la tombe de sa mère. " Oui il le voudrait." Elle fit une pause, pensant à ce qu'elle avait décidé plus tôt, avec sa demande à Cam. " Peut-être que je le ferai."

~(B*B)~

Booth se réveilla de ce cauchemar encore, sauf que Bones était dans son propre appartement au lieu du labo. Le reste était pareil pourtant. Sa position inefficace derrière la vitre sans teint. Bones pleurant incontrôlable.

Il ne retourna pas dormir après. A la place il alla dans le salon et se mit au sol, faisant sortir l'adrénaline à l'aide de plusieurs séries d'abdominaux.

Ils n'étaient nul part dans l'affaire. Depuis que Mitch était mort, ils n'avaient aucunes informations de l'intérieur. Son dernier rapport disait que l'arrivée de Reynolds était "imminente", mais ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de savoir si c'était déjà arrivé.

Booth a appelé Cullen encore, après que tout ce soit calmé, essayant d'abaisser les deux semaines de temps de planques, mais il a été implacable.

Au moins il y avait une fin en vue maintenant. Après s'être résolu à ce que Cullen ne change pas son plan. Booth s'était fait clair quand au fait qu'il n'y avait aucuns retour en arrière. Même s'ils avaient une autre piste d'ici là. Booth retournait à la maison, à Washington dans deux semaines.

La maison. A Parker. A Bones.

~(B*B)~

Max était resté dans la chambre d'amis qui était d'habitude la chambre de Parker, mais le matin Brennan lui avait véhément assuré qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé de rester plus longtemps.

Il avait senti le message sous-jacent et Max était parti dans la matinée, faisant promettre à sa fille de l'appeler quand elle en ressentait le besoin.

Brennan monta dans sa voiture, décidant d'aller au travail, mais à la place elle se trouve se diriger vers le cimetière, où elle n'était pas allée depuis l'enterrement.

C'était bruineux quand elle a quitté la maison et pluvieux le temps qu'elle arrive au cimetière. Raccord. Elle était sur le point de devenir un complet cliché, et le temps l'aidait sur ce point.

Elle trouva sa tombe plutôt rapidement. Brennan baissa les yeux vers la simple plaque de marbre, portant juste son nom et ses dates de naissance et de mort. Probablement pour le mieux, imagina Brennan. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de résumer ce que le monde avait perdu dans un bref épitaphe.

L'image de son cercueil, disparaissant dans le sol apparu dans son esprit, retournant son estomac. Brennan ferma ses yeux, se permettant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle savait à propos de la décomposition, et ce à quoi le corps de Booth ressemblerait après deux semaines sous le sol.

La bile monta jusqu'à sa gorge, amer et acide. Et elle avala difficilement, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Elle était là pour parler, peu importe à quel point ça semblait ridicule. seulement parce qu'elle savait que Booth aurait apprécié.

" Booth." commença-t-elle déjà hésitante. " C'est... c'est moi, Bones." Ses yeux piqués. Merde, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant? Autours d'elle la pluie s'intensifiait, la trempant. Comme si cette situation n'était pas assez banal, et il ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit de prendre un parapluie.

" Tu ne peux pas m'entendre. informa-t-elle stupidement la pierre. " Mais j'aurai souhaité que tu puisse." Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si les larmes coulaient ou si c'était seulement la pluie. " J'aurai souhaité que tu sois toujours là. J'aurai souhaité que tu ne sois pas si stupide. Parce que tu l'as été. J'aurai souhaité que tu n'insiste pas autant pour suivre ton instinct de mâle alpha surprotecteur." Elle avala difficilement, puis continua. " Et j'aurai souhaité te dire que... je... je t'aime."

Brennan s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Son père avait tord. Ce n'était pas catharsique du tout, ça la faisait se sentir pire. Parce qu'elle pouvait sortir ses tripes autant qu'elle voulait devant cette pierre, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait pas cette franchise avec Booth. Ca renforçait juste le fait qu'il était trop tard.

Cette peine constante dans sa poitrine, cette douleur qui la consumait, semblait empirer, tellement qu'elle ne pourrait plus le supporter. Brennan se recroquevilla, se réunissant en boule à ses pieds, se maintenant avec une main contre la pierre. Elle serra ses lèvres ensemble. Elle avait fini de parler. Elle voulait Booth plus que tout, mais il était parti. Il n'était plus là, son corps l'était, vide et sans vie.

Il y avait une vibration dans sa poche. Brennan récupéra son téléphone portable dans sa poche, le gardant sous son manteau pour le protéger de la pluie.

Les texto était de Cam. " Cullen veut te voir au Hoover aussi vite que possible."


	7. Black Balloon

**Chapitre sept**

_Black Balloon_

_You know the lies they always told you_

_And the love you never knew_

_What's the things they never showed you_

_That swallowed the light from the sun_

_Inside your room_

_Comin' down the world turned over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I go on as you get colder_

_or are you someone's prayer?_

_~Goo Goo Dolls_

Sam Cullen ne passait pas ses meilleurs jours dernièrement. Hier, il y a eu la nouvelle que Michael Gray a été tué. Puis il y a eu les multiples disputes avec Booth. En tout et pour tout, son opération ne se passait pas aussi facilement que prévu.

En plus de tout ça,il y a eu la visite de l'Agent Perotta disant qu'elle espérait un retour sur le terrain avec un partenaire, suivie deux heures plus tard par Lance Sweets insistant catégoriquement sur le fait que Cullen devait refusé la demande du Dr Brennan. Quand interrogé sur une raison spécifique, Sweets est devenu assez peu coopératif.

Puis ce matin, il y a eu l'appel urgent du bureau de terrain de Seattle. Ironiquement, ils avaient besoin d'un anthropologue judiciaire. Bientôt. Et couvert.

Maintenant l'anthropologue judiciaire en question entrait dans son bureau semblant dans un état terrible.

Brennan s'était précipitée chez Booth pour changer ses vêtements trempés, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher ses cheveux. Il étaient attachés derrière, mouillés, bouclant légèrement, dépassant de manière chaotique de sa queue de cheval.

Et comme le notait Cullen avec une pointe de culpabilité, il était clairement visible qu'elle avait pleurée récemment.

" Dr Brennan." dit-il hochant la tête en guise d'accueil.

" Vous vouliez me voir?" Elle alla droit au but s'asseyant dans une des chaises faisant face au bureau du député directeur.

" Oui l'Agent Perotta m'a informé de votre désir de revenir sur le terrain. Peu importe... j'ai une proposition légèrement différente pour vous."

Instantanément sceptique, Brennan fronça les sourcil. " Quoi comme proposition?"

" Êtes vous familière avec le tueur en série de Washington? Il était actif l'année dernière."

Elle hocha lentement. " Ils ont trouvé trois victimes jusqu'alors, correcte? Toutes des femmes entre vingt et trente ans. Il est suspecté d'en avoir tué sept autres, mais aucun corps n'a été trouvé."

" Exactement, la cause de la mort est de multiples coups de couteaux. J'ai eu un appel ce matin du bureau de terrain de Seattle. Ils ont trouvé son site caché dans les montagnes à l'extérieur de Seattle. Onze victimes, quatre de plus que prévu. Certaines d'entre elles semblent très récentes."

" D'accord..."

" Et aucun des anthropologue judiciaires les plus proches ne sont libres. Ils ont demandé à ce que vous alliez identifier les victimes, et aidiez sur l'affaire. Ils espèrent que ça va leur apporter ce dont ils ont besoin pour finalement attraper ce bâtard."

" Oh..." l'esprit de Brennan fit un bond. Un cas sur un tueur en série actif. Sans Booth. Ca serait dangereux.

Et c'est-ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas?

" Je peux le faire."

Cullen se frotta les mains ensemble. " D'accord, excellent. Il y a un certain nombre de conditions que vous voulez peut-être connaître d'abord..." Le téléphone sonna. Un appel qui lui venait directement plutôt que transféré par une secrétaire., indique normalement quelque chose d'urgent, alors Cullen s'arrêta de parler pour baiser les yeux.

Il se gela sur place.

La ligne de la maison de protection.

Et il connaissait l'appelant le plus fréquent.

Pendant un instant Cullen pensa ignorer l'appel. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Les urgences arrivaient.

" Excusez-moi." Il décrocha le téléphone, tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. " Cullen."

" Quelque chose est arrivé cette fois." disait la voix de Booth.

" Mettez quelqu'un d'autre en ligne." Ordonna brusquement Cullen, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour ne pas déraper et appeler Booth par son nom dans un moment de frustration. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il se sentait incroyablement horrible ici. Lui parlant en face de sa partenaire clairement attristée.

" Quoi? Pourquoi? Cullen je suis sérieux. Patrick était en surveillance et il a confirmé que.."

" Donnez le téléphone à Patrick. Maintenant."

Après un moment de grognement, la voix de l'autre agent parvint à l'autre bout du fil. " Reynolds les a rejoint monsieur. Je l'ai vu moi-même."

Cullen sourit triomphalement. " Excellent. Réuni tout le monde aussi vite que possible. Rappelle moi dans dix minutes. Bon travail Pat. Et écoute..." Cullen pensa à sa limite de deux semaines " On a besoin de faire bouger ça."

Il raccrocha peu de temps après, retournant son attention vers Brennan. " Pardon pour ça."

" Vous avez mentionnez des conditions?"

" Oh oui." Cullen dirigea toute son attention sur Brennan. " Les médias n'arrêtaient pas de parler de ce cas il y a un mois à peu près. Et les informations locales le sont toujours. Le truc c'est qu'ils espèrent que le tueur puisse retourner à sa planque, parce que personne ne veut qu'on sache qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Du tout."

" Ce qui veut dire...?"

" Ce qui veut dire que vous savez tout ce que vous avez strictement besoin de savoir. Ne révélez aucun détails sur où vous allez, même pas à vos collègues. J'ai déjà aménagé votre temps avec le docteur Saroyan. Nous préférerions aussi que vos communications soient limitées pendant que vous serez là-bas. Si vous avez besoin que quoi que ce soit, soit envoyé en consultation à votre propre labo, envoyez-le ici, nous nous assurerons qu'ils l'aient."

" Bien." Brennan accepta rapidement. Il avait juste rendu la situation bien plus facile. Si elle disait à Angela ce qu'elle faisait elle allait paniquer.

" Et nous envoyons Perotta avec vous. Si vous avez l'intention de nous aider avec l'enquête on veut l'une des notre avec vous."

Dans un ton légèrement plus déçu, Brennan accepta. " D'accord, quand est-ce que je pars?"

" Est-ce que demain matin c'est trop tôt?"

Brennan était silencieuse pendant un moment, puis répondit, " Demain matin ça me va. Pour combien de temps?"

" Et bien il n'y aucun moyen de le prévoir bien sûr si vous voulez aider à enquêter. Mais c'est un long cas, donc il y a beaucoup de chance que rien n'arrive. Le temps vous appartient mais si je devais faire une proposition..." Cullen hésitait. Il se sentait légèrement coupable maintenant, l'envoyait partir alors qu'il était possible que Booth pouvait revenir n'importe quand. Il repensa à l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Booth. "... si je vous disais deux semaines?"

~(B*B)~

Booth n'a pas été dans un bon état d'esprit pendant tout le temps où il était là.

Reynolds a été repéré. C'était réel, la fausse rumeur avait fonctionné.

Et il préparé, vraiment préparé, l'étape finale du plan. L'étape finale.

Ca pouvait même être terminé avant la limite de 2 semaines de Cullen.

Il commençait à mettre au point ce qu'il ferait.

Aller chez Rebecca. Voir Parker. Le prendre dans ses bras. Faire des passes au football avec lui. Le laisser montrer tout les devoir et œuvres qu'il avait ramener de l'école pendant le mois.

Aller voir Bones. La serrer dans ses bras plus fort et plus longtemps qu'aucun "câlin amical" ne le serait jamais. Lui dire à quel point elle lui as manqué. S'excuser pour l'avoir mise dans une si mauvaise situation. La laisser se décharger ou crier ou peu importe ce dont elle avait besoin. S'excuser encore. L'emmener au Dinner. Prendre de la tarte. PUIS lui demander pourquoi bordel n'avait-elle pas appelé?

~(B*B)~

" Absolument pas."

" Angela, c'est déjà fait. Il n'y a aucune raison de débattre." décida Brennan.

Elles étaient dans son bureau quelques minutes après qu'elle ait annoncé à l'équipe qu'elle prenait quelques semaines pour aider une enquête du FBI en dehors de la ville.

" Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Brennan!" Angela était sur le point de pleurer. " Tu ne peux pas quitter la ville pour aider le FBI dans une ville que tu ne dois pas révéler pour une affaire que tu ne dois pas révéler! Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi."

" Rien ne s'est passé Angela! Je suis tombée en rappel parce que je n'ai pas fait attention, puis j'ai fait une syncope parce que j'ai pris des anti-douleurs dans un estomac vide. C'est tout."

" Tu as fait exprès de ne pas faire attention en rappel. Et tu as fait une syncope juste après t'être coupée le poignet avec un couteau!"

" C'était un accident!" rétorqua Brennan évitant le regard d'Angela.

Sa voix tremblante, Angela dit furieuse. " Tu n'es pas en condition pour aller à une quelconque mission secrète pour le FBI!"

" C'est ridicule." répondit brusquement Brennan, faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre. " Une commotion n'a pas d'effet à long terme et mes points de sutures seront retirés dans quelques jours."

" Je ne parle pas de conditions physique. Je veux dire émotionnel." rétorqua Angela. " Tu es un désastre Brennan! Tu vis dans l'appartement d'un mec mort, tu fond en pleur dans un centre commercial. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas quelle est la raison de ce voyage. Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu n'étais plus intéressée au travail sur le terrain, que ça ferait trop mal d'avoir un autre partenaire que Booth, et d'un seul coup ça t'intéresse encore? Et maintenant tu t'envoles Dieu seul sait où pour aider pour je ne sais quelle affaire difficile? Tu es littéralement en train de te tuer! Et je suis supposé te surveiller pour être sûre que ça n'arrive pas..."

Brennan qui écoutait fatiguée la tirade de sa meilleure amie l'interrompit soudainement. " Quoi? Qui a dit que tu devais me surveiller?"

" Sweets." Angela répondit instantanément, trop fatiguée et terrifiée pour se censurer. " Il a dit que la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour être sûre que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose de stupide était de garder un œil sur toi et m'assurer que tu ne fasse rien comme l'incident de rappel une nouvelle fois."

" Tu as parlé à Sweets à propos de ça?" En opposition au ton hystérique et à bout d'Angela, Brennan parla lentement et délibérément, chaque syllabes vibrant avec colère.

La voix d'Angela s'affaiblit momentanément. " Je... et bien, oui. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je voulais savoir comment aider..."

" Tu es allée vers Sweets, mon ancien thérapeute, et tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à la montagne? Même si je t'ai dit de ne le dire, et je cite, "Ni à Cam ni à personne à propos de ça."

" Je ne lui ai rien dit sur le truc au poignet. J'ai cru que c'était tout ce que tu voulais dire."

Perdant son ton calme, Brennan rétorqua furieusement. " Non, je voulais dire tout. Bordel Angela! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le droit d'aller derrière mon dos consulter un psychologue que tu sais que je déteste."

Sa propre colère revenant Angela répliqua. " Seigneur. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que je sois terrifiée, Brennan?! Peut-être le fait que j'ai du te voir tomber du haut d'une montagne ou saigner de ton poignet et tomber dans les pommes? Que je peux pas arrêter de voir ça? Ou peut-être le fait que tu aies refuser de me donner une réponse claire quand je t'ai confronté sur le fait que tu semblais horriblement enthousiaste à l'idée de ta putain de mort. J'ai besoin de conseil. Tu as besoin d'aide, et si tu n'y vas pas toi-même, j'essaye de le faire pour toi, avant que tu ne finisse morte."

Les yeux de Brennan s'écarquillèrent. " Donc tu es allée voir Sweets et tu lui as dit que j'étais suicidaire? C'est vraiment ce que tu pense de moi?"

" Je ne sais pas quoi penser! Ca fait un mois et tu deviens de pire en pire. Et je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. Je le sais. Tu étais là Bren, quand Kirk est mort, et tu m'as aidé à traverser ça. Tu m'as dit que j'aurai une autre chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et oui il y a eu des moments où ça faisait tellement mal. Mais j'ai traversé ça sans me jeter du haut d'une montagne ou me tailler les poignets, agissant comme une adolescente mélodramatique!"

Angela regretta ses mots instantanément. Brennan broncha et recula d'un pas, comme si les mots comblaient l'espace entre elles. Sa voix, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure répéta. "Mélodramatique?" Puis plus fort. " Mélodramatique?! Booth est mort. Il est mort quand moi j'aurai du! A cause de moi. Et je l'ai aimé et ne l'ai jamais dit. Comment ose-tu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comparer? Parce que si Booth m'avait aimé je ne l'aurai pas voulu trois semaines par an. Je le voudrai chaque putain de jour. Et on a passé pratiquement tous les jours ensembles pendant trois ans. Il était tout Angela. Il était ma famille, mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus importan..." Sa voix se bloqua, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, le long de celui d'Angela aussi. " Et ça fait tellement mal. Tout le temps. Je respire à peine. Je ne vis pas, pas vraiment. Et quand je pense à passer un autre mois, une autre année, même plus que ça sans lui? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Et c'est ce qui est terrifiant. Je meurs Angela. Je suis en train de mourir depuis qu'elle a appuyé sur la détente, et peut-être que quelqu'un ce dépêche et finisse ça."

Angela sanglotait durement maintenant, trop durement pour ne serait-ce que sortir une excuse ou une protestation. Ravalant ses propres sanglots Brennan continua. " Alors maintenant je pars. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu essaye de me réparer. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te précipite vers Sweets, ou vers mon père, ou vers peu importe à qui tu en a parlé. Et je n'ai pas le droit de trop t'en parler donc je n'appellerai pas. Tu as dit que tu avais passé la moitié de ta vie à t'inquiéter pour moi, peut-être que tu devrais prendre ça comme une chance de te débarrasser de ce poids." Brennan termina, sa voix craquant finalement.

~(B*B)~

Brennan fit ses valises rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas à repasser chez elle, assez de ses affaires étaient dans l'appartement de Booth. Elle pris certaines de ses photos favorites, avec Jasper, le Grand Shtroumpf et certaines chemises de Booth.

Puis elle partit. Elle avait la sensation que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'Angela ne se montre et Brennan n'était pas prête de la voir.

Au début, elle était juste en colère et humiliée qu'Angela ait dit tellement à Sweets. Non seulement à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi mais aussi de tout ce dont elles avaient discuté, peut-être toutes leurs conversations depuis l'enterrement. Et était-ce seulement Sweets? Brennan avait assumée, par la manière dont Hodgins parlait qu'elle avait partagé certaines choses avec son fiancé, mais était-ce tout? Qu'avait-elle dit à Max pour qu'il se précipite aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait?

Brennan n'était pas trop pour le fait de parler de ses sentiments, et quand elle le faisait il y avait deux personnes en qui elle faisait confiance pour les secrets et l'honnêteté. Mais Booth était parti, et Angela... bien Angela avait fait ça.

Puis il y avait le reste de tout ça. Le commentaire sur le mélodramatique, la comparaison à la mort de Kirk... Aussi compréhensive qu'avait était Angela, elle pensait que Brennan était faible.

Et il y avait toujours une vois dans la tête de Brennan, la voix objective et rationnelle, qui était de tout cœur avec l'avis d'Angela.

Et tout le monde savait. Ils savaient tous à quel point elle était faible. Hodgins, son père, Sweets, même sa meilleure amis.

Si Booth avait été là il aurait été d'accord.

~(B*B)~

Plus tard, Brennan sortie en larme, Hodgins, complètement ahuri, alla dans le bureau de l'anthropologue pour trouver sa fiancée debout au milieu du bureau, son visage dans les mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

" Angie..." Hodgins la pris doucement par le coude, et l'amena au canapé, ou elle s'effondra contre lui, pleurant plus fort. " Chut bébé... Angela ne pleure pas si fort, d'accord? Juste dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Reniflant, ses sanglots se calmant finalement. Angela étrangla. " J'ai foiré Jack."

" Hé, aller..." Jack pris le visage d'Angela en coupe, la tournant doucement pour rencontrer sn regard. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bébé?"

" On... on s'est disputées, et je..." Sa voix se brisa. " Je n'aurai pas du... Je n'aurai pas du aller voir Sweets. Elle me faisait confiance..."

" Tu t'inquiétais pour elle" dit Hodgins calmement.

" Et j'ai fait sonner ça comme si elle avait été pathétique à propos de Booth."

Surpris pas ça Jack commença par secouer la tête. " Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas..."

" Je l'ai comparé à une adolescente mélodramatique." gémit-elle.

Se raidissant légèrement, Hodgins soupira lentement. " Oh..."

Le bref flash de jugement sur le visage de son fiancé fit redoubler les sanglots d'Angela. " Je sais que j'... j'ai été horrible. J'ai comparé ça à la mort de Kirk alors que ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose, et, et Brennan... Brennan a dit que puisque je me suis inquiétée pour elle la moitié de ma vie je devrai être contente de me débarrasser de ce poids!" Angela pris son visage dans ses mains et Hodgins la prit dans ses bras immédiatement.

" Hé. Chut. Ca va aller Ange. Ca va, viens. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça et tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit non plus. C'était une dispute. Les meilleures amies se disputent parfois."

Secouant la tête contre sa poitrine, Angela gémit. " Non, Bren et moi... on ne se dispute pas, pas comme ça." Elle s'éloigna de son étreinte, le regardant, ses yeux plein de souffrance. " Tu ne comprends pas Jack, si... si je l'a fait ce sentir comme un poids... Bien sûr que je m'inquiète Jack, mais ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas de sa faute. Non, ce n'est pas sa faute si quand on s'est rencontré elle avait un père adoptif qui aimait la battre et la violer, et une fois qu'elle n'est pas venue à l'école et que j'ai appelé la police, et qu'ils l'ont trouvé dans un coffre de voiture, et elle était là depuis deux jours et elle était presque morte..."

Les yeux d'Hodgins s'écarquillèrent d'une manière presque comique, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il pensa brièvement à lui et Brennan coincé dans une voiture,et son estomac se contracta de manière déplaisante.

"... et ce n'est pas de sa faute si Booth est mort et bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas bien à cause de ça, et maintenant elle part demain pour faire quelque chose de dangereux pour le FBI..."

" Hé, hé, hé. Arrête toi pendant une seconde Ange, d'accord?" Jack passa son pouce le long de ses joues, essuyant ses larmes. " Va juste t'excuser."

" Elle ne sera pas là, je connais Brennan. Elle aura fui..." Le visage d'Angela se froissa. "Elle part dans la matinée, et elle a dit... elle a dit qu'ils lui avaient dit aucunes communications."

Jack se lève, tendant sa main. " Alors on la trouvera."


	8. Home

**Chapitre 8**

Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je suis méga en retard, faute au PC qui est décédé et qui contenait la traduction que j'avais commencé et le boulot qui a monopolisé tout mon temps mais pour me faire pardonner je vous livre un nouveau chapitre pour vours

Je ne possède ni Tempérance Brennan, ni Seeley Booth (j'aurai bien voulu), ni aucun personnage de la série Bones qui appartiennent à Kathy Reich, Hart Hanson, la FOX, les acteurs sont proprètaires d'eux même ce qui est aussi dommage et l'histoire est l'entière propriété de BrainySmurf6. Je la remercie chaleureusement pour me laisser partager cette histoire avec les lecteurs français.

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

_Home_

_Wish I were with youI couldn't stay_

_Every direction_

_Leads me away_

_Pray for tomorrow_

_But for today _

_All I want is to be home_

_Echoes and silence_

_Patience and grace_

_All of these moments_

_I'll never replace_

_No fear of my heart_

_Absence of faith _

_And all I want is to be home_

_Foo Fighters_

C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait de quitter l'appartement de Booth, ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait exactement. Elle voulait mettre tout indice sur Booth dans sa valise, mais bien sûre ce n'était pas logique.

Elle lutta contre les larmes en fermant la porte derrière elle et se précipita vers la voiture; elle avait fini de pleurer. C'était au moins une faiblesse qu'elle était déterminer à battre.

Brennan conduisit jusqu'au Hoover, où elle devait rencontrer Perotta dans la matinée et laissa la voiture, avec sa valise à l'intérieur dans le parking sous-terrain.

Et elle commença à marcher, et le soleil commençait juste à se lever sur la ville, le ciel peint de bande d'orange et de rose. Brennan parcourut la courte distance jusq'au Diner. Elle ne rentra pas, resta juste à l'extérieur, laissant les souvenirs l'emporter.

_Bones, hey… il y a plus qu'une sorte de famille._

_C'est une bonne vieille chanson hein? Oui._

_Je ne suis pas une mauvais fille… une mauvais personne? Tu n'es rien de mauvais._

_Une fois de temps en temps, deux personnes se rencontrent et il y a une étincelle… faire l'amour? Faire l'amour… c'est quand deux personnes ne deviennent qu'une._

_Tu es mieux que la shtroumpfette. Tu as la beauté et beaucoup plus._

Sa poitrine se serrant, Brennan continua à marcher, plusieurs patés de maisons plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant ce qui était le restaurant Wong Fu qui avait fermé pendant leur deuxième année de partenariat, et Booth en a eu le cœur brisé. C'était toujours vide.

_Tu as sauvé tellement de gens, Booth. Ne l'oublie pas._

_Qui est le Père Noël secret maintenant?_

_Je suis fier que tu l'ai demandé Tempérance… tes gens sont mes gens. J'ai des gens? Hey… j'ai des gens._

Elle marcha le long du centre commercial quand le ciel s'assombrit.

_Toi et moi… on est le centre. Et le centre doit tenir. Donc… va-t-on tenir? Oui. On va tenir. On est le centre._

_J'ai pensé que tu allais embrasser ma main une nouvelle fois._

Elle s'installa sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial pendant une bonne demi-heure., essayant d'ignorer la manière dont tout ceci la faisait se sentir, comme si c'était une sorte d'au revoir.

_Je suis désolé, est-ce que c'est brutal? Pas pour quelqu'un qui a bu._

_On a joué aux cartes. Cool. Je l'ai massacré. Tant mieux pour toi._

Quand il fut assez tard pour que le labo soit vide, Brennan retourna vers l'institut Jefferson et y entra. Avant d'aller sur la plateforme, pourtant, Brennan ouvrit la porte et sorti dans le jardin.

_Qu'essayez-vous de faire. Vous faire chanter. Vous faites chanter un agent fédéral? Oui. Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis à peu près certaine que vous n'êtes pas censé aimer. Très bien vous en faite partie._

Ca semblait remonter à une éternité. De retour à l'intérieur, elle marcha à travers le labo et dans son bureau, les souvenirs l'étouffèrent, trop à procéder.

_Où as-tu eu ça? En quoi ça a de l'importance… c'est juste une chose, non?_

_Ca me manque ça… que quelqu'un s'inquiète de savoir où je suis tout le temps. Bones! Où es-tu?_

_Voici… Jasper._

_Tu vas t'en sortir. Oui? Définitivement._

_Vas-tu me trahir? Non._

_Je ne comprends pas, de quoi j'ai l'air? Bien tu sais… tu es très bien… structuré. Toi aussi._

_Y avait assez de Mississipi?_

_Tu es ma partenaire. C'était une étreinte de potes. Accepte-la._

Ses yeux la tirait littéralement à force de retenir les larmes, Brennan partie, retournant vers sa voiture au Hoover, et conduisit rapidement vers le dernier lieu de son mini-tour.

Le cimetière dans lequel elle avait commençait sa matinée.

Cette fois il n'y avait pas de paroles. Elle ne prit pas cette peine; elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle pensait que ça la rapprochait de Booth; en fait l'idée de son corps, vide et sans vie, lui donner envie de s'éloigner.

Elle est venue parce qu'elle pensait que Booth en serait content.

Alors elle s'assit, calmement, ne pleurant jamais, pour le reste de la nuit, se rappelant d'autres souvenirs.

_Je sais qui tu es. Hey je le sais._

_Complète participation aux affaires. Bien. Pas seulement du travail de laboratoire, tout._

_Je savais que tu n'allais pas abandonner_

_Neurones et cœur, Bones. Neurones et cœur._

_Tout finit par arriver éventuellement. Toutes ses choses qui tu penses n'arriveront jamais. Elles arrivent. Tu as juste besoin d'être prêt pour ça._

_J'adore mon cadeau, Booth. Joyeux noël Bones._

_Temperance Brennan… J'ai travaillé avec cette femme. Je me suis dressé devant la mort pour elle, j'ai traversé la mort avec elle. Sweet est brillant mais il a tord. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça._

Et quand le matin arriva, elle quitta le cimetière et conduisit de nouveau vers le Hoover. Prête à partir.

~(B*B)~

A 3h30 du matin, Angela abandonna.

Elle était affalée contre la porte de l'appartement de Booth, Jack se trouvait de l'autre côté du hall somnolant de temps à autre

« Jack? » Elle poussa son pied avec le sien, et ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Il regarda sa montre, puis releva les yeux sur sa fiancée l'air désolé. « Tu es sûre? »

Mordant sa lèvre et acquiesçant , Angela murmura, « Oui. » Elle est là depuis des heures, pendant qu'Hodgins conduisait pour vérifier l'appartement de Brennan et le labo. Fatiguée elle se frotta les yeux. « Et si quelque chose lui arrivait, Jack? »

Hodgins lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, mais au lieu de la lâcher, il mêla ses doigts aux siens et les pressa doucement. « Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait. »

« Je sais pourquoi. » dit Angela la voix tremblante. « Je veux juste lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis désolée et que je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile… »

Plaçant un baiser sur sa main, Jack la rassura calmement, « Tu le feras. Quand elle rentrera. »

~(B*B)~

L'agent spécial Payton Perrota réalisa après une bonne minute que ce n'était pas mieux engagé que pendant leur premier entretien. Quand elle était contrainte de parler, elle était coupante et distante. Cela a rendu le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport, gênant, et Perotta était soulagée quand elle s'est immédiatement endormie dans l'avion.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une heure de vol, Brennan commença à gémir doucement dans son sommeil, s'attirant des regards alarmés des passagers autours.

_Merde._

« Dr Brennan. » souffla Perotta, priant pour que l'anthropologiste ait le sommeil léger. « Dr Brennan. »

Ses paupières s'agitèrent mais ne s'ouvrirent pas; juste assez, nota Perotta, pour que des larmes s'échappent et dévalent le long de ses joues. Brennan se crispa légèrement, sa main se serrant en un poing comme si elle s'agrippait à quelque chose.

« Dr Brennan! » Un peu plus fort cette fois, pour le bien du docteur, les gens fixaient.

Elle gémit encore, puis réussit à prononcer un mot, son nom. « Booth … »

Dieu, c'était _triste_. Perotta ne connaissait pas la femme et elle connaissait à peine Booth. Mais tout le monde savait à propos d'eux deux ensemble, pour leur succès, et le lien légendaire qu'avait les partenaires, toutes les fois où ils se sont sauvés la vie, leur intense loyauté, et bien sûr ces embêtantes rumeurs à propos de sexe et d'amour qui n'ont jamais vraiment disparues.

Perotta mis une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'autre femme et la secoua, « Dr Brennan. »

Et finalement ses yeux, se brillant, bleu sans fond, s'ouvrirent brusquement, paniqués et humides. Aspirant fortement, Brennan sembla réaliser doucement ce qui l'entourait.

Elle se redressa rapidement, passant son bras sur le visage dans un geste rapide, alors que les autres passagers autours d'eux essayés de prétendre qu'ils ne regardaient pas.

« Désolée. » murmura Brennan, ses joues rouges, ne jetant même pas un œil vers Perotta.

« Pas de problème… » Perotta la regarda attraper maladroitement la bouteille d'eau, ses mains tremblant violemment, et pleine de tact décida de ne pas mentionner Booth si possible.

Après quelques minutes, Perotta lança un regard de côté à sa partenaire temporaire, qui fixait maintenant droit devant elle, les mains serraient devant elle, un muscle sautant dans sa mâchoire fortement crispée, le regard fixe.

Perotta souffla intérieurement. Ca allait être une longue affaire.

_Cinq jours plus tard_

Le cœur de Booth battait précipitamment dans sa poitrine, son corps entier vibrer à cause de l'adrénaline. Il s'abaissa dans la voiture, abaissant la casket noire de baseball sur ses yeux.

L'agent Andrew Latham assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture, juste derrière le siège du chauffeur, ou Booth était assit. C'était la première fois qu'il était ailleurs que le jardin de la maison de protection depuis plus d'un mois.

Les autres agents passèrent cette dernière semaine à se servir de leur talent de surveillance, suivant les membres de ce groupe criminel pour essayer d'avoir des indices sur Reynolds. Il était toujours couvert, étant attentif, mais après quelques nuits ils eurent des pistes.

Comme, par exemple, comme le fait que ce mec était autant un drogué qu'il ne l'était il y a six ans, et qu'il rencontrait un dealer, dans l'allée perpendiculaire à la rue où Booth était actuellement garé toute les deux nuits, suggérant qu'il ne se ravitaillait pas seulement, mais aussi ses copains.

Patrick Redick était le plus proche d'entre eux, assis sur le trottoir en dehors de l'allée, plusieurs mètres plus bas; ses cheveux bruns bouclés maintenant assez long pour que, associé avec un long manteau noir et la bonne position, il semble pour tout le monde être un sans-abris, chose qui peuplait littéralement cette rue.

Il y avait d'autres agent plus loin, regardant attentivement, leurs armes prêtes.

Booth n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse actuellement s'arrêter comme ça. Une simple planque dans une allée, attendant pour une saisie de drogue… ça semblait tellement commun pour le niveau de Reynold. Apparemment, la ruse fonctionnait. Le mec pensait que personne ne regardait.

« C'lui? » demanda Andrew dans un souffle, et Booth se concentra sur la sombre figure qui avancé fluidement dans la rue.

« Peux pas dire… Correspond à son poids et sa taille. » Booth sourit un peu à sa réponse; ça lui rappelait une chose que Bones aurait pu dire.

Le talkie walkie dans la main gauche de Booth crissa, ça provenait des agents avec un équipement de surveillance. « C'est lui. »

Booth jeta un regard à Andrew qui acquiesça. Ils attendirent que Reynolds approche le dealer qui était posé contre un des bâtiments.

« Maintenant. »

Levant son pistolet, Booth ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et couru à travers la rue, Andrew restant derrière. « FBI, les mains en l'air. »

Le dealer pris immédiatement la fuite, mais Reynolds était rapide, sortant sa propre arme et la pointée sur Booth

Booth ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier de voir la manière dont le regard de Reynolds passa de la reconnaissance au choc.

« Lâche ton arme. »

Ses yeux partirent de gauche à droite entre les deux agents, calculant. Puis Booth remarqua son pouce bouger, essayer subtilement de retirer la sécurité.

Booth tira, visant sa jambe droite et le fit tomber.

« Calvin Reynolds vous êtes en état d'arrest- »

Il se redressa brusquement, tirant un coup de feu causant à Booth et Andrew de ramper dans deux directions différentes loin de son champ de tir.

Un dernier tir vibra dans l'air, et puis tout devint silence. Se relevant du sol, Booth observa la scène: Reynolds était immobile sur le sol, et Patrick était maintenant debout, son visage prêt, pistolet sorti.

« Il est mort. » dit Patrick sans émotion, puis il croisa les yeux de Booth. « C'est fini. »

C'était fini. Après cette longue et agonisante mis en scène, ça semblait presque décevant. L'action avait durée moins de deux minutes.

Booth sentit un sourire lui étirait les lèvres, aussi inapproprié cela puisse-t-être vu la situation.

_Bordel de merde, c'était vraiment fini._

_Je peux rentrer à la maison._

~(B*B)~

« Du nouveau Dr Brennan? » demanda l'agent Lucas Wellman, l'approchant dans labo du FBI de mauvais qualité, Agent Perotta, comme toujours pas très loin derrière.

« Pas sur les os, non. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant sur les analyses de vos techniciens du FBI sur les particules. »

Ca a été une longue semaine. Brennan a identifié de onze des victimes, ainsi que l'heure du décés, ce qui révéla que cinq des meurtres ont eu lieu ces deux derniers mois, le dernier il y a seulement deux semaine. Toutes ses victimes ont aussi disparu la nuit, seulement les vendredi. Brennan a aussi déterminé qu'ils ont tous été mis K.O avec du chloroforme, déplacé sur le lieu du crime, leur chevilles attachées, et tués dans les six heures après leur capture, durant lesquelles plusieurs coupures, et un dernier coup de couteau.

« Ils notèrent que toutes les victimes avaient certaines particules en commun, qui pointèrent toutes vers un endroit toujours inconnu. »

« Ce qui ne nous donne rien de spécifique à identifier, hormis le fait que ce soit quelque part dans les montagnes près de là où nous avons trouvé les corps enterrés, » répondit Wellman

« Et qui se trouve nous l'assumons le lieux des crimes, » ajouta Perotta.

« Oui. Mes les cinq dernières victimes, les plus récentes… elles ont encore plus de particules en commun. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Wellman. « Ils ont encore plus de choses provenant du lieu de détention, où du lieu où elles ont été enterrées? »

« Non ceci suggère un lieu complètement diffèrent en commun. »

Perotta fronça les sourcils, « Donc elles ont été retenues dans un endroit… tuées ailleurs… et enterrées encore ailleurs? »

« En réalité je pense plutôt qu'elles ont été retenues et tuées à un endroit… et kidnappées à un autre endroit. »

Les agents qui étaient devenus un peu « amicaux » ces dernières semaines, échangèrent un regard. « Donc vous dites que les cinq dernières victimes ont été kidnappées au même endroit? »

« Quel endroit? »

« Les particules qu'elles partagent sont assez communes, et se trouvent principalement dans des parcs publiques »

« Un parc publiques… » répéta Wellman dans ses pensées; puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Tryon Park! »

Pendant un moment Perotta, eu le regard vide, puis elle aussi sembla excitée, « l'endroit où la sœur de Jennifer Durst disait qu'elle avait l'habitude de courir. »

« Et c'est juste à côté du bureau de Katherine Davis. »

« C'est géographiquement possible, basé sur notre sol d'enterrement et en assumant le lieu des meurtres. »

« Donc notre tueur attend vendredi soir, regardant des femmes marchant seules à travers le park… »

« Se faufile derrière elles, les assomme avec du chloroforme… »

« Les tires jusqu'à l'endroit des meurtres! »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche pour souligné que ce n'était que pure spéculation, particulièrement la sélection du parc, mais décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. A la place elle commenta juste, « On devrait aller au par cet chercher les particules qui correspondent. »

Wellman et Perotta se souriaient toujours, mais Wellman réussi à briser le sort et acquiesça. « Oui faisons cela. Partons maintenant. »

Perotta souleva un sourcil. « Il fait sombre dehors. »

Wellman sourit. « Je te protégerai. » se moqua-t-il. « Non mais c'est mieux ainsi. Pas de familles autours, moins de gens. »

Il prévint d'autres employés du FBI, puis sorti avec Perotta, qui jeta un regard derrière son épaule. « Vous venez Dr Brennan? »

Soupirant, Brennan suivait derrière silencieusement. Elle a été principalement enfermée dans le labo pendant une semaine, rien de dangereux du tout, et pendant que la nature prenante de l'affaire, aurait du être une distraction décente, ça ne l'était pas. Les cauchemar ne sont pas partis (merci mon Dieu qu'elle ait payé pour sa propre chambre plutôt que de rester dans celle que le FBI avait réservé pour elle et Perotta) et elle retenait toujours ses larmes à la moindre provocation.

A côté , travailler de nouveau avec le FBI, rendait inévitable la comparaison avec Booth.

Devant elle, Perotta demandait, « Donc si on confirme le lieux, que fait-on? »

« Oublie-tu qu'Ellie Porter n'a été tué il y a seulement deux semaines. Il est actif, et il ne nous a jamais laissé un jour de la semaine. Si nous connaissons sa location, on peut le piéger, mettre quelqu'un sous couverture comme appâts. »

A cela, Brennan repoussa ses pensées, levant la tête pour écouter.

~(B*B)~

Le matin après que sa mission soit effectivement terminée avec la mort de Reynolds, Booth sorti de la maison de Rebecca après trois pleines heures avec Parker, se sentant presque étourdi de bonheur. Il n'a jamais été aussi content de voir son fils. Il n'a même jamais été aussi content de voir Rebecca, ou même Capitaine Fantastique lui-même. Quiconque qui ne soit pas un des sept agents qu'il a vu ce dernier mois était une vision bienvenue.

Mais il avait une vision encore plus bienvenue qui l'attendait. Son premier objectif a été Parker, et son second était Bones.

Conduisant vers l'institut Jefferson, le même vertige qui l'a rempli toute la matinée était toujours là, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de nervosité.

Ca serait sa première rencontre avec des gens qui le pensait mort, et ce sera probablement une des pires. Et même Bones elle-même allait être bien plus compliquée que Parker, qui n'a eu besoin d'aucunes explications avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Mais ça n'avait quand même aucune importance. Juste la voir…elle pouvait hurler à en faire s'effondrer les murs et il allait rester debout heureux et encaisser, probablement en souriant comme un fou pendant tout ce temps.

Et le problème des coups de fil ils le géreraient plus tard.

Ca allait être gênant, juste débarquer dans le labo comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts. Mais tout autre scénario, comme les appeler par exemple, semblait tout aussi inapproprié.

Assez tôt il fut à l'institut Jefferson, tremblant un peu, il était tellement excité et nerveux.

La plateforme fut à portée de vue et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bones n'était pas là, ce qui était sans doute mieux. Il devait une explication aux autres fouines, et il était presque sûr qu'une fois qu'il la verrait il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

Cam, Hodgins, Zack et Angela étaient tous là, tous travaillant assez intensément pour ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa carte et monte les marches de la plateformes.

Cam se tourna la première, et il y eu une explosion alors qu'un bec verseur glissait de sa main, se détruisant. Hodgins laissa sortir un halètement audible, les yeux de Zack faillirent sortir de sa tête, et Angela laissa sortir un cri étouffé.

Ils le fixèrent tous, comme si, littéralement, ils voyaient un fantôme. Booth souhaita soudainement être plus préparé, sourit, timidement. « Salut. »

Silence. Puis Hodgins prononça la voix rauque, « Quelqu'un a-t-il accidentelle laissé s'échapper une quelconque toxine? Une qui causerait des hallucinations peut-être? »

Zack a été rapide a parler, « Il est extrêmement peu probable qu'une toxique provoque la même hallucination pour nous tous. »

Hodgins déglutit, la gorge sèche. « Alors… quoi? Un fantôme? »

Booth sourit un peu, même les croyances bizarres d'Hodgins lui manquaient. « Pas un fantôme Hodgins, juste- »

« Tu es mort », lui dit Cam chancelante. « Tu es mort, on est allé à tes funérailles. »

Il souffla. « Je sais. Ecoutez ça venait du Bureau. Il y avait un type, je l'ai foutu à l'ombre il y a six ans, et Cullen a décidé de simuler ma mort et espérait que ça le ferait sortir de sa planque, pour qu'on puisse l'attraper. Ca a pris plus longtemps que ce qu'on espérait, croyez moi… je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait si long. »

« C'était _faux_? » prononça Angela pour la première fois, sa voix étranglée. « Tout était _faux_? »

« Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment, mais c'était un problème de sécurité nationale, et pratiquement n'était au courant. » Il était soudainement fatigué de prétendre que l'absence de Bones ne le rendait pas fou. « Où est Bones? »

Le comportement d'Angela changea du tout au tout. Elle se raidit, et ses traits se transformèrent en pure furie.

Puis ignorant Hodgins qui murmurait doucement son nom, elle se précipita vers Booth et le frappa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait; Booth fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, et Angela lui envoya un autre coup dans l'estomac. « Tu es un incroyable » Un coup sur le bras. « Cruel. » Les ongles, se plantant dans son avant bras il s'éloigna. « Sans cœur. » Un coup contre ses côtes. « _Bâtard_. »

Booth réussi finalement à se remettre du choc et saisi les poignets d'Angela, remarquant à peine que personne n'était venu pour sa défense. « Jesus, Ange je suis _désolé_. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Dis-moi juste où est Bones. »

Les yeux d'Angela éclatèrent, tellement livides, que de chaudes larmes de colère se précipitèrent pour sortir. « N'ose même pas! _N'ose_ même pas prononcer son nom, Booth! As-tu pensé _une seule fois _à ce que ça lui ferait? T'es-tu jamais demandé ce que ta _mort_ lui faisait, espèce de putain de trou du cul? »

« Qu-Quoi? » Un nœud provoqué par la peur se nouait dans son estomac, Booth balbutia. « Mais, mais Bones savait. Elle était sur ma liste. Mes parents, mon frère, Rebecca et Parker et elle, c'était tout. Cullen m'a dit qu'elle savait, _elle le devait_. »

La voix dangereusement calme, Angela siffla, « Je peux t'_assurer _qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée le fait que tu sois _mort _n'était rien d'autre que complètement et horriblement _réel _pour _elle_. »

La panique l'étouffait, Booth laissa son regard dévier sur les autres. Personne ne contredisait Angela qui continuait. « A moins que tu pense qu'elle soit assez bonne actrice pour se _forcer_ à pleurer de tout son cœur tout les jours. Ou s'écrouler en boule à ton enterrement quand on cercueil a été mis sous terre. » Angela pressa ses lèvres n'allant pas plus loin, ne voulant pas commettre de nouveau l'erreur de dévoiler les secrets de Brennan.

Le visage de Booth était pâle, il balançait un peu, comme s'il allait s'effondrer, mais après un moment il tourna ses talons et courut de l'autre côté de la plateforme, où il prit une corbeille près du plan de travail de Zack tombant sur ses genoux, soufflant lourdement.

Angela marcha tremblante vers les escaliers de la plateforme et s'assit, son visage dans les mains, murmurant, « Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. »

Booth se redressa, les yeux fous. « Où est-elle? Je dois la voir, je dois, lui, lui dire… » Sa voix s'éteignit, Angela le fixa avec dédain, pendant que Zack regardait ailleurs l'air de rien, et Hodgins croisa juste ses bras, le visage impassible. « Camille, où est Bones? »

Camille soupira, se maudissant intérieurement, pour ne pas réussir à avoir une expression assez négative. Tout ceci était surréaliste. « Elle n'est pas en ville Booth. »

Booth se redressa, la panique dans ses yeux se transformant en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de la détermination. « Où en dehors de la ville? » dit-il brutalement, dans une voix qui suggérait qu'il était prêt à sauter dans le premier avion.

« On ne sait pas. »

La détermination partie, la panique revenait. « Que veux-tu dire par vous _ne savez pas_? Où est Bones bordel? »

Devenant de plus en irritées, Cam rétorqua, « Seeley tu as besoin de te reprendre en main. Tout ceci n'est définitivement pas de _notre_ faute. » Elle leva un sourcil, son expression très claire _de qui _était le fautif. « Elle est sur une mission confidentiel avec le FBI. » Le visage de Booth devint pâle. « Elle est partie la semaine dernière. »

Hodgins l'interrompit calmement, « Mais tu devrais probablement savoir que c'est la première qu'elle fait un quelconque travail de terrain depuis un mois. »

« Je-Je… » Booth garda ses yeux fermé de toutes ses forces, respirant fortement. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Elle était supposée être là, à l'attendre, et elle était supposée aller bien. Elle était supposée savoir.

Il ne s'est même pas interroger. Même le fait qu'elle n'ait pas appelé… de toutes les possibilités, des plus probables (elle était en colère contre lui, elle ne pensait pas que ce soit nécessaire) ou plus improbables ( l'agent ne lui avait pas donné le numéro, elle était blessée et personne ne l'avait prévenu), l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas du tout était prévenue ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Les paroles d'Angela tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête, des phrases qui l'ont pratiquement mis à genoux.

_Pleurait de tout son cœur tous les jours._

_S'écroula en boule à ton enterrement._

Merde.

Et il y avait un autre point; elle était partie pour il ne savait quelle mission confidentielle pour les affaires du FBI (l'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas) _sans lui._

La peur résonnait dans ses oreilles tel un monstre et ton son corps se tendit. « Quelle genre de mission? Qui est parti avec elle? Qui a décidé ça? » il demanda

Zack parla à haute voix, répondant à la vague de questions posées à toute vitesse. « Face à la nature du terme confidentiel, nous n'avons aucun détail à propos de cette mission. De ce que nous avons compris elle était accompagnée par l'agent spéciale Payton Perotta. Et bien que ce fut bien sûr sa propre décision d'accepter cette mission, le Directeur Cullen en a fait la demande. »

« _Cullen_. » Booth grogna pratiquement le nom. La rage enserrait son estomac, et ses mains se serrèrent en poings à ses côtés.

Cullen qui à l'hôpital lui avait assuré que tant qu'il choisissait attentivement, ceux qu'il jugerait nécessaire de savoir, seraient informés.

Cullent qui ne l'a jamais informé, toutes les fois où Booth lui a parlé, même les fois où il mentionnait Brennan, qu'il avait choisi de la retirer de la liste.

Cullen qui l'avait maintenant envoyée en dehors de la ville pour une mission sous couverture et probablement dangereuse, _sachant _que Booth serait bientôt de retour.

« Je dois partir. Je dois voir Cullen. », il marmaonna, se retournant brutalement et sortant de la plateforme.

Il était en bas des marches quand la voix forte et en colère d'Angela l'arrêta, « _Hey_. » Booth se retourna. Angela était de nouveau sur ses pieds, ses mains serrées en poings. « Il n'y aucun moyen pour que tu comprenne ce que ce dernier mois a été pour elle. _On_ ne peut pas le comprendre, et on était là à observer. Et beaucoup de cela est de _ta_ faute… » sa voix craqua, son regard toujours ferme. « Si tu ne peux pas arranger ça… si elle n'est pas… » elle avala puis dit « Arrange ça où je te tuerais moi-même. »

Il regarda dans les yeux brulants et furieux de l'artiste, et il eut l'impression qu'elle n'utiliser pas « Je te tuerais. » comme une simple expression.

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

~(B*B)~

L'Agent Perotta sortit de sa chambre, fatiguée et désirant une tasse de café, pour la journée et elle était prête à trouver le Dr Brennan qui l'attendait dans le hall.

« Ils ont complètement tord à propos du parc. » déclara Brennan ne s'embêtant pas de politesses.

Perotta la fixa pendant un moment, presque certaine que ce fut la première fois du voyage que l'anthropologiste engageait volontairement une conversation. Se reprenant, elle répondit. « Oui vous avez été plutôt claire hier soir. »

Brennan serra les dents, frustrée. Elle l'a su après une demi-heure d'exploration du Tyron Park la nuit dernière qu'ils avaient le mauvais lieu… et elle n'était même pas la spécialiste en particules. Mais le compte rendu qui les a mené ici a mentionné des preuves d'un certain type de sol, non présent à Tyron Park.

L'Agent Wellman par contre était complètement concentré sur les raisons de l'enquête, comme le lieu et la connexion avec les victimes, que le park avait en sens avec le lieu du kidnapping. Il l'a obstinément rejetée alors qu'elle essayait de montrer le fait qu'il y avait littéralement des preuves que les victimes n'y étaient pas.

Elle détestait l'admettre, mais sa fervente insistance sur le fait que sa science pouvait les mener seulement à ce niveau lui rappelait Booth et leur première enquête ensemble quand il ne croyait pas qu'une observation d'une radio pouvait révéler la cause de la mort.

Maintenant elle relevait son regard dur su Perotta. « Il y a des _preuves _anthropologique que ce n'est pas le parc où les victimes ont été enlevées. Agent Wellman n'est peut-être pas habitué à travailler avec des scientifiques de manière si proche, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même Booth et moi devions faire quelque chose pour notre taux d'enquêtes résolues soit si élevé. » Elle prit sa respiration, continuant malgré le nœud dans sa gorge qui arrive toujours lorsqu'elle prononce son nom. « J'ai _raison_. J'ai vérifié avec leur supposés experts en particules et il y a un autre parc qui correspond aux particules pas très loin… le parc public d'Agape. »

Perotta acquiesça légèrement. «Lucas l'a mentionné une fois. Mais c'est beaucoup plus loin du lieu des crimes et nous ne connaissons aucunes connexions avec les victimes… »

« Le fait que ce soit _moins pratique _ne l'exclu pas comme possibilité. Néanmoins, le fait que les particules ne correspondent pas au Tyron Park l'exclu _totalement_. Logiquement nous devrions dresser un piège à Agape. »

Soupirant, Perotta commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Brennan restant à ses côtés. « Je vous crois. Vraiment. Mais c'est l'enquête de l'agent Wellman, je donne juste des conseils. Et il pense que nous devrions vérifier le Tyron Park d'abord. Quand ils verront qu'ils ont tord ils avanceront. »

Brennan sentit la colère monter en elle_. Booth aurait fait quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas attendu_. « Mais cet homme est toujours _actif_. Il pourrait kidnapper et tuer quelqu'un, _en deux jours,_ pendant qu'ils perdent du temps au mauvais endroit. » Pendant que Perotta ne disait rien, Brennan ajouta, « Est-ce que le fait que vous soyez sexuellement attirée par l'agent Wellman entrave votre capacité à le défier? »

Les joues de Perotta rougirent instantanément, et elle fixa Brennan pendant un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et tenta de placer un peu de dignité dans le ton de sa voix. « Je l'ai défié, après votre monologue la nuit dernière. Tout ce qu'il disait c'était qu'il avait une sensation. Et il est le responsable, Dr Brennan. C'est son enquête depuis longtemps et il _ne_ changera pas d'avis. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse? »

Brennan sourit sinistrement, un sourire triomphal, comme si Perotta était tombée au piège. « Vous pouvez m'aider à prouver qu'ils ont tord, et l'empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes innocentes. »


	9. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Bonsoir à tous. Je m'excuse du fond du cœur d'avoir délaissée cette histoire. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à vous donner pour l'attente mais je vais me rattraper. Les choses s'accélèrent pour Booth et Bones. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

___Somewhere a Clock is Ticking_

___I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed  
(I could do most anything to you...)  
Don't you breathe  
Something happened, that I never understood  
You can't leave  
Every second, dripping off my fingertips  
Wage your war  
Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die  
Well I am scared  
In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
Doors slam shut  
A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away  
Safe and sound_

___~ Snow Patrol_

Cullen s'est préparé à la confrontation depuis qu'il a reçu le coup de fil lui annonçant que Reynolds était mort, et que Booth rentrait à la maison. En fait il s'était sans doute préparé depuis plus longtemps que ça, depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas dire la vérité au Dr Brennan.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas à la rage qu'émanait de l'agent spécial alors qu'il fonça dans son bureau.

Pendant un instant la furie sembla étrangler littéralement Booth, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas émettre un mot. Ça ressemblait à une colère tros imposante pour les mots, et il voulait la laisser s'installer, remplir la pièce avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

Malheureusement, Cullen interpréta son silence comme une occasion de se défendre. « Ecoutez Booth, avant qu'on ne commence... »

« Non. » Il l'interrompit, sa voix claire et dangereusement calme. « Non, _vous_ ne dites rien. »

C'était à cause de la culpabilité que Cullen ne répondit rien, qu'il ne rappela pas à Booth qui avait l'autorité ici. A la place il acquiesça. « D'accord. »

Booth fit les cents pas devant le bureau il ne savait pas où commencer. Il essayait toujours de digérer la chose, de comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

Autant elle lui avait manqué, tous ces longs jours où le vide l'emplissait, quand il passait de longues heures à fixer le téléphone, voulant juste entendre sa voix... ces mois sans fin qu'il a passé sans elle, elle les a passés, non seulement sans _lui... _mais en pensant qu'il était mort.

Et selon Angela, à sombrer.

Il arrêta brutalement ses allers-retours, puis se retourna et fit face à Cullen, le fixant de haut, son expression calculatrice, pesant le pour et le contre. Après un moment de contemplation, Booth avança de trois pas, puis lança son poing sur la joue de son patron.

Cullen recula dans sa chaise à roulette. Booth regarda l'homme plus âgé tenir sa joue, sans remord.

Clignant des yeux face à l'agent, Cullen prononça calmement. « Vous réalisez que je suis votre patron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Virez-moi, » répliqua Booth « J'en ai rien à foutre. Si vous ne le fait pas je devrai partir moi-même. Je ne vous dois rien, espèce de bâtard. »

Regagnant son calme, Cullen rencontra ses yeux. « C'est vrai. Mais vous ne démissionnerai pas. »

Les yeux de Booth lancèrent des éclairs. « Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi bordel je ne le ferai pas ? »

« Parce que tout ça est à propos de votre partenaire. Et que si vous partez elle va souffrir, ce que vous ne ferez pas. »

Le feux de la colère dans ses tripes semble grossir Cullen a raison, et ça le rendait encore plus furieux. Il s'approcha de Cullen, menaçant de le blesser encore et grogna, « Vous n'aviez aucuns droits. Vous m'avez menti. Vous avez franchi une ligne.. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Cullen calmement. « Ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais je devais penser à mon enquête. C'était ma priorité. »

« Ne me balancez pas ses conneries. Elle n'allait pas influer sur votre putain d'enquête. Ses autorisations sont plus élevés que les miennes pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Inspirant profondément, Cullen continua de garder sa voix calme, un contraste face aux hurlements furieux de Booth. « Ce n'était pas par rapport à ses autorisations Booth. C'était par rapport à ses capacités de garder l'histoire forte, et crédible. »

Booth le fixa incrédule. « Donc... donc vous ne lui avez pas dit parce que vous pensiez qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne actrice ? Ce sont la vie de vrais personne avec lesquelles vous merdez ! La mienne et la sienne. Vous vous êtes donnez plus de pouvoir que vous ne le mérité, plus de pouvoir que qui que ce soit devrait avoir. Vous vous êtes _servis_ de moi, et je vous ai laissé faire parce que vous m'aviez dit que vous prendriez soin de certaines choses pour moi. Et vous avez aussi merdé ça »

« Booth soyez raisonnable. J'ai vu la liste. J'ai pris soin de votre famille... »

« Non vous ne l'avez pas fait. _Elle_ est ma famille. Peut-être pas de la manière dont vous voyez les choses, mais elle l'est. » Il faisait de nouveau les cents pas, regardant occasionnellement un objet du bureau de Cullen qu'il voulait casser. « Et Angela a dit qu'elle avait du mal. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Pam la visait elle, vous le comprenait ?! Et vous l'avez juste laissée penser que j'étais mort à sa place ? » Il s'arrêta brusquement, le regard brûlant alors qu'il trouva l'expression contrite de Cullen. « Vous pensez qu'elle mérite ça ? » Le volume de savoix qui était jusqu'alors très fort, baissa tout d'un coup, et sa voix se fit roque. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle en a assez vu ?! Ses parents, et son frère et toutes ses maison d'accueil... et vous lui avez juste laissé croire que je... vous lui avez fait croire que j'étais parti aussi. » Sa voix se brisa, et Booth se retourna soudainement, embarassé de vois de chaudes larmes de colère couler le long de ses joues.

Le silence qui régnait semblait étrange après tous ces hurlements, et c'est Culle qui le brisa au bout d'un instant. « Je suis désolé. »

Booth serra sa mâchoire, retenant ses émotions. « Pas intéressé. »

« Bien je suis désolée, que vous ne soyez ou pas intéressé. Ce n'était pas dans mes intention de faire souffrir le Dr Brennan... ou vous. Et pour ce que ça vaut, Booth je me suis senti horrible face à ça.

Booth rit séchement et sans humour. « Je dois vous le dire patron, ça ne vaut pas grand chose. Et vous savez je me fous de vos intentions. Parce que ça a eu lieu, c'est fait. » Ses yeux secs, il regarda de nouveau son patron, ses traits montrant son dégoût absolu. « Allez vous faire foutre Cullen. Quand je pense que je vous respectais. Vous pouvez me virez maintenant pour ce que je m'en fiche. Mais d'abord dites-moi où elle est bordel. »

Cullent soupira, très profondément et très lentement. « Je ne peux pas. »

Booth le fixa furieux. « Vous voulez sans doute changer d'avis. »

Pour la première fois Cullen montra sa propre colère. « Ne me donnez pas d'ordre Booth. J'étais assez tolérant à propos de tout ça parce que je comprend que vous soyez contrarié. »

Mais Booth agitait déjà sa tête « Hors de question. Hors de question que vous agissiez comme si vous étiez compréhensif. Vous avez été _tolérant _parce que vous savez que vous le méritez. Maintenant dites-moi où elle est. Dites-moi et je passerai cette porte, et vous laisserai assis là reconnaissant que je ne vous ai pas brisé le cou à la seconde où je vous ai vu. »

« Booth je ne peux pas vous dire où elle est. Ca ne concerne que ceux qui doivent savoir. »

« Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ça avant. » marmonna Booth amèrement.

« Et ce n'est pas mon enquête. Alors la question de qui doit savoir, n'est pas de mon ressort. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire Booth. »

« Vous l'avez délibérément envoyée ailleurs. Vous ne vouliez pas gérer avec nous deux quand je reviendrais. » accusa Booth

Cullen répondit d'un ton las. « Non Booth je ne me suis pas arrangé pour qu'une autre agence et besoin d'un anthropologue judiciaire. C'est une charmante théorie du complot, mais croyez-moi c'est plus gros qu'un truc que j'aurais pu mettre en place. »

La gorge de Booth se serra, la peu l'emplit. « C'est dangereux »

Le traits s'adoucissant légèrement, Cullen répondit. « J'ai parlé à Perotta. Le Dr Brennan a principalement travaillé en laboratoire. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiêter. »

Défait Booth ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. « Combien de temps ? »

« Rien n'est certain, mais ça ne devait pas durer plus d'une semaine. »

« Une semaine » répéta Booth la voix vide.

« Si vous voulez je peux lui envoyer un e-mail pour lui dire la vérité. »

Booth écarquilla les yeux. « Un e-mail ?! Vous voulez lui dire que lui avez menti pendant un mois en lui disant que son partenaire était mort dans un foutu e-mail ?! » Il rit jaune « Même si je vous faisait confiance pour lui dire la vérité, c'est ridicule. Je lui dirai moi-même. »

« Alors vous devrez attendre. » Cullen annonça calmement.

Booth fixait longuement son patron. Sa joue commençait à marquer, ce qui provoqua chez Booth un léger sentiment de satisfaction. Il se retourna, incapable de voir son patron une seconde de plus.

« Booth prenez quelques congés. Détendez-vous, passez du temps avec votre garçon... »Cullen s'arrêta. « Vous l'avez mérité. »

Ne se retournant pas Booth cracha. « Suis-je censé être reconnaissant ? »

« Je ne l'attends pas non, » répondit Cullen. « Mais je pense qu'une fois que tout ça sera terminé vous verrez ce que vous avez accomplit. Que ça en valait la peine. »

Il agita la tête. « Non je ne le verrai pas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, pas pour moi. »

Cullen semblait ennuyé. « Pensez à ces dix familles, Booth . On leu a fait justice. Bon sang pensez à tous ces meurtres que nous avons peut-être empêchés, des meurtres qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de commettre. »

Booth ne se résigna pas. « Ca ne valait pas la peine qu'elle souffre. »

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu comprendre, si le prix avait été son propre sacrifice. Autant Bones lui avait manqué, comme son fils lui avait manqué... il pouvait le justifier. Sa propre souffrance contre la souffrance de dix familles, futures victimes de meurtres... c'était un choix facile.

Mais quand il en vient des gens que tu aimes, Booth était sûr qu'il était autorisé d'être égoïste. Il n'allait pas rationalisé le positif qui sortait de tout ça. Pas quand Bones souffrait.

~(B*B)~

Booth ouvrit la porte de son appartement, épuisé. Même après un mois passé loin de chez lui, la vision de son appartement ne lui apportait aucun confort. Il était même vidait de la rage qui le consumait précédemment, la furie lui manquait.

Il voulait Bones. Probablement plus que jamais. Il haïssait qu'elle soit dans un endroit inconnu, le pensant mort. Haïssant le fait que tout ce temps où il était frustré qu'elle n'appelle pas, elle le pleurait.

Ça lui prit deux minutes, debout dans sa cuisine, avant qu'il ne réalise que quelque chose était différent. Il ne pouvait dire quoi, même après avoir étudier la pièce un long moment. Il mit ça sur le compte de sa longue absence, et parti dans sa chambre, laissant ses sacs en pile dans l'entrée.

Il pensait à dormir dans son propre lit. Il pensait à retourner voir Cullen demain, merde aux congés, et le forcer à révéler la location de Bones. Il achèterait un billet. Il allait la trouver.

Toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent quand il entra dans sa chambre.

Ça ne demandait pas un second coup d'œil pour remarquer les différences ici. Des photos couvraient toutes les surfaces disponibles la surface de son bureau et de sa table de chevet, scotchées aux miroirs. Il reconnaissait certaines photos, dans ses cadres, d'autres étaient nouvelles et inconnues.

Pendant un instant Booth était confus. Puis il vit une paire de chaussures sur le sol, une paire qu'il lui semblait reconnaître.

Booth ouvrit son armoire et vit ce qu'il attendait ses vêtements à elle accrochés près de ses vêtements à lui. Ses chaussures sur les siennes à lui. Il marcha machinalement vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait rien changé, tout était là où il avait laissé, avec les affaires de Brennan éparpillées avec.

Sa poitrine se fit douloureuse alors qu'il fixait une bouteille de lotion posée près de son après-rasage. _Comment Angela n'a pas pu me dire qu'elle vivait chez moi ?_

Booth secoua sa tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Ses cravates et ses chaussettes étaient sorties son tiroir à t-shirt avait été ouvert et à moitié vide.

Il tomba sur son lit, le lit dans lequel il n'avait pas dormi depuis un mois, et le parfum de Bones l'entourait. Depuis sa place dans le lit il pouvait voir toutes les photos, sa propre image le fixait.

Booth ferma les yeux. Il imaginait Bones vivre ici, s'entourer de lui, même un mois après sa supposée mort. Il essayait d'imaginer où elle pouvait se trouver actuellement, ne sachant toujours pas qu'il était à la maison, l'attendant.

Booth se retourna, pressant son visage contre l'oreiller, laissant son odeur prendre le pas sur ses sens.

Puis il pleura.

~(B*B)~

Brennan était assise tranquillement au labo vendredi matin, écoutant Perotta se disputer pour probablement la vingtième fois avec l'agent Wellman.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepter avec difficulté d'aider Brennan à piéger le tueur si Wellman ne pouvait pas être convainc avant vendredi soir, Perotta semblait encore plus décidée à convaincre l'agent Wellman.

Brennan s'en fichait. Elle avait convainc Perotta. C'était la partie difficile.

Brennan serait 'l'appât'. Elle déambulerait dans le parc, armait bien sûr et équipait d'un GPS. Ce dernier était là pour le pire des cas...si jamais ni elle, ni Perotta n'arrivait à arrêter le type.

Bien sûr Brennan avait assurée Perotta que les chances que ça arrive étaient minces. Après tout il n'y avait aucunes raisons de penser qu'il serait armé avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que du chloroforme et un couteau, et il semblait travailler seul. Avec Perotta suivant à une distance raisonnable, elles ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes à l'arrêter.

Cela semblait étrange pourtant, expliquer en quoi ce plan était sauf, quand Brennan avait le sentiment que tout allait mal tourner.

Sans annoncer son départ à Perotta ou Wellman, Brennan se leva et quitta le labo.

Quand elle pensait à le nuit à venir, elle n'arrivait pas à sentir quoi que ce soit. Pas de peur ou de stress ou même de soulagement. Inconsciemment elle commençait à y penser comme une sorte de fin, même si elle ne s'autorisait pas elle-même de prendre conscience de cette pensée même silencieusement.

Quand elle y pensait, Brennan l'introduisait toujours avec un _Si._

_Si quelque chose doit arriver, _elle y penser maintenant, assise sur le bord du lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. _Qu(est-ce que ça signifiera pour les autres ?_

Elle pensait, méthodiquement, à tout le monde qui resterait derrière _si _quelque chose devait arriver.

Son père. Et Russ. Ils ont vécu quinze ans sans elle ils s'en sortiraient. Tristes bien sûr, mais ils avanceraient avec leur vie. Objectivement, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Hodgins, Zack. Elle leur manquerait peut-être, mais ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Cam prendrait soin d'eux Zack serait promus, et il ferait du bon boulot. Il avait appris tout ceux dont il avait besoin.

Angela.

Un nœud se forma dans la poitrine de Brennan. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie passe à travers ça.

Il y a eu des moments, au début de leur amitié, où Brennan s'était préparée au départ d'Angela. A tel point qu'après que Brenna ait déménagé, chaque lettre, chaque coup de téléphone d'Angela la choquait. Garder contact demandait des efforts, et Brennan ne comprenait comment elle pouvait en valoir la peine.

Après l'université, quatre ans à vivre ensemble, cette inquiétude était revenue. A chaque fois qu'elles prenaient des chemins différents, Angela en école d'art et Brennan au programme de doctorat, Angela à Rome et aux Îles Fiji et Brennan à El Salvador ou au Guatemala... Brennan attendait le moment ou Angela ne répondrait pas à une lettre, ou allait arrêter d'appeler. Elle se préparait à entendre qu'Angela était parti dans un nouvel endroit et avait perdu contact.

Mais Angela a toujours été là.

Et maintenant il semblait très probable qu'Angela et non Brennan allait être celle laissait seule.

Elle irait bien. Hodgins serait là, il allait l'aider à s'en remettre (_si _quelque chose devait arriver)

Sauf que.

Elles ont eu cette dispute. L'estomac de Brennan se retourna alors qu'elle repensait à leur conversation. Seize ans d'amitié et elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées comme ça. Et Brennan connaissait assez bien Angela pour savoir que si c'est comme ça que se finissait leur dernière conversation, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

La gorge se serrant, Brennan faillit prendre le téléphone (le téléphone de l'hôtel elle avait laissé son portable pour qu'elle ne voit pas combien de coups de téléphone elle avait ratée). Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça Angela la connaissait trop bien. Ce qu'elle avait à dire mettrait son amie dans un tel état de panique qu'elle allait tracer l'appel et prendre le premier avion.

En plus elle avait la sensation que si elle entendait la voix d'Angela, s'excusant et lui demandant de rentrer à la maison, Brennan allait oublier sa promesse de ne pas pleurer et aller éclater en sanglots et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, avec cette amère phrase de se _débarrasser du boulet._

Faisant un choix elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et ouvrit un document word, où elle commença à écrire. Après une heure à chercher les bons mots pour Angela, elle descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, le seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir un accès à internet et envoyer la lettre en e-mail.

Brennan tremblait après avoir cliquer sur envoyer et éteint son ordinateur. D'une certaine manière ça semblait plus proche. Même elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'elle avait envoyer ressemblait fortement à des adieux.

_Si _quelque chose arrive.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, enfonçant son ordinateur dans son sac, pas intéressée par une quelconque réponse qu'elle pourrait recevoir, certaine qu'elle serait incapable de la lire.

Elle chercha dans une poche extérieure de sa valise et en sorti une photo, une d'elle et Booth au labo. Elle traça la photo du doigt, puis ses yeux se fermèrent imaginant Booth. Sa voix, son sourire, tout.

Bon ce qu'il lui manquait.

Soudainement Brennan pensa, peut-être dix minutes après qu'Angela lui ait annoncée que Booth était mort. Elle s'était recroquevillée en boule dans son appartement, la douleur de tout ça la frappant d'un coup alors que le choque et le refus disparaissaient. Et elle pensait d'un seul coup, que si c'était vrai, si Booth était vraiment mort, elle aussi allait mourir. Peut-être pas tout de suite, et peut-être pas avec le même flash aveuglant de douleur, et d'une raison aussi concrète, mais pendant un moment elle était certaine que ça arriverait.

Et depuis elle n'a fait qu'attendre ce moment.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux chiffres rouges du réveil. C'était juste après midi. Perotta et elle se prépareraient pour ce soir, juste après que Wellman, et peu importe qu'il il prenait avec lui partaient pour le mauvais lieu.

Et finalement, peut-être que tout ceci sera terminé.

~(B*B)~

Booth se réveilla à midi vingt le vendredi matin. Il a eu du mal à s'endormir la nuit d'avant, s'inquiétant pour Bones pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il finissent par somnoler, seulement pour se réveiller peu de temps après. Le même cauchemar l'a hanté, seulement plus réaliste qu'avant cette fois, Bones était dans un cimetière, pleurant sur sa tombe, et peu importe à quel point il criait elle ne l'entendait pas.

Pendant un moment il a déambulé dans son appartement il lui semblait à la fois familier et étranger, et il sentait un choc à chaque indicateur de la présence de Bones.

Il était pratiquement trois heures et demi quand les coups insistants à sa porte commencèrent. Surpris dans sa rêverie, (il préparait mentalement un second discours pour Cullen), Booth prit son temps pour ouvrir la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et fit face à Angela, qui passa derrière lui, sans le saluer. « Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était aussi.. »

Angela le contourna, n'ayant pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, puis répondit précipitamment. « Oui elle a vécu ici tout ce temps. C'est comme si elle avait eu peur de perdre plus de toi que ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu. » Les mots étaient comme un couteau, tournant dans ses tripes, mais Angela continuait, ignorant leur effet sur Booth. « Tu dois aller la chercher Booth. »

Il inspira, essayant de se concentrer. « Quoi ? Oh... Je sais...Je vais de nouveau parler à Cullen, essayer de le convaincre. »

Angela agita la tête violemment, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Non, pas _essayer _Booth... tu dois lui _faire_ dire et tu dois aller la chercher. _Bientôt_... ou alors quelque chose va arriver. »

Booth se raidit instantanément, tous les nerfs de son corps en alerte. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?! Cullen a dit qu'elle a travaillé en labo... »

Angela lui tendit le bout de papier qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était rentrée. « Elle m'a envoyé un e-mail... elle va faire quelque chose de stupide, Booth, elle va se mettre en danger... »

Booth cligna des yeux. « De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi... » Il déglutit difficilement. « Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »

Pendant un instant, la colère qui avait envahis Angela hier emplit ses yeux. «Pourquoi à ton avis ? Pour la même raison qu'elle n'a pas attaché son casque quand elle a fait de l'escalade il y a une semaine. La même raison pour laquelle elle s'est coupée le poignet avec un couteau ce même jour. Probablement la même raison qui a fait qu'elle à pris cette enquête, peu importe ce que c'est, en premier lieu, après avoir promis de ne jamais retourner sur le terrain. »

Le visage de Booth était blanc comme un linge il donnait l'impression qu'Angela venait de le poignarder dans le ventre. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids, il eu juste le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'elles ne lâchent complètement. Il prit son visage dans les mains.

Angela prit une profonde inspiration, éloignant la culpabilité de révéler encore une fois trop de chose sur sa meilleure amie. Mais elle croyait fermement que Booth devait savoir il devait savoir ce qu'elle vivait d'abord, et il devait savoir à quel point les choses étaient urgentes.

« Booth » dit-elle calmement, et il leva la tête, le visage tordu. Elle lui tendit l'e-mail. « Lis ça. »

_Ange,_

_Ils m'ont dit de limiter mes communications et jusqu'alors j'ai écouté. J'admets que seulement une partie de ce fait est du au suivi du protocole, et l'autre part était moi qui évitait de te parler. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis toujours en colère contre toi, parce que je ne le suis pas. C'est juste dur parfois, de voir ce que je te fais subir._

_Je sais que tu es inquiètes je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as parlé à Sweets. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas été une amie facile dernièrement. Tu dois te souvenir de ceci : tu as été extraordinaire Ange. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu supporter ce dernier mois sans toi. Et je sais comment tu es je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé les choses ainsi. Saches juste que ce n'était pas ta faute rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ou ne se passera... rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute. Tu as été géniale, et je ne pourrais pas demander une meilleure amie._

_Voilà une chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Depuis que je vis à Washington, quand j'ai voyagé pour des fouilles ou des enquêtes, j'ai toujours un léger sentiment de mal du pays. Peut-être parce que je me souviens des trois ans où il n'y avait plus de maison et rien n'était permanent... Je ne sais pas je ne sais toujours pas grand chose sur la psychologie. Mais peu importe les raisons, c'était toujours agréable de rentrer, c'était rassurant, je suppose._

_Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai attendu de ressentir cette impression de mal du pays, ça n'a jamais eu lieu. L'idée de rentrer à la maison ne m'attirait pas. Peut-être que c'est parce que tout ce que je ressens depuis qu'il est mort est trop et qu'il n'y a de la place pour rien d'autre... je parle métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que ce qui représentait mon foyer est parti, avec lui. Et pendant un mois ça m'a manqué. Je suis fatiguée Ange. Je suis fatiguée et je souffre et je veux rentrer chez moi mais je ne sais pas où ça se trouve. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire différemment tu as tout fait correctement._

_Ange tu as été ma meilleure amie depuis nos seize ans. Tu m'as sauvé... deux fois. Néanmoins ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives toujours le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te soucis pour moi désormais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Le type d'amie que tu as été, tu ne devrais jamais te sentir coupable._

_Je t'aime._

_Bren._

Booth baissa la tête alors qu'il relisait l'e-mail, il était proche des larmes, tremblant avec l'effort de retenir ses sanglots alors qu'il relisait le paragraphe sur le chez soi.

_Mais peut-être que c'est parce que ce qui représentait mon foyer est parti, avec lui. Et pendant un mois ça m'a manqué. Je suis fatiguée Ange. Je suis fatiguée et je souffre et je veux rentrer chez moi mais je ne sais pas où ça se trouve._

Il s'étouffa dans un sanglot alors que les larmes jaillirent sur son visage, le trahissant.

La voix d'Angela était roque de larmes, « Elle s'est excusée. Pour quelque chose qui est entièrement ma faute. Elle a utilisé le mot aimer, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais. Et toutes ces choses à propos de rentrer chez soi, à propos d'être fatiguée... je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable... » Elle passa une main sur son visage. « Elle dit adieu Booth. Elle...elle va faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux. »

Pendant un long moment il ne pouvait pas éloigner son regard des mots devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux, passant sa manche devant ses yeux. « Elle est vraiment... »

« Brisée » murmura Angela. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Il avala la boule dans sa gorge. « Je... oh Dieu... » Il gémit doucement. « Que...Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne... ne peux pas...et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? » Sa voix se brisa.

Les yeux brillant, Angela parla clairement, « Ca ne se peut pas. Tu es...tu es celui qui s'assure que ça n'arrive pas. Toujours. Tu dois aller voir Cullen, et lui faire te dire, et tu dois aller la chercher. Elle a _besoin_ de toi. Tu es celui qui doit le faire, et tu le sais. »

« Je sais, je sais... Je le veux,je... le dois » A ça il se remua et se leva essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de peur. « J'y vais. Je vais parler à Cullen. » Il s'avança vers la porte , l'e-mail tenu fermement dans son poing. Il se retourna et regarda Angela, ses yeux marrons remplis de douleur. « Ange... je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je ne voudrai jamais... »

« Je sais. » lui fit-elle sa voix à peine audible. « Juste ramène-la à la maison. _S'il te plaît_. »

Booth acquiesça, sa gorge trop serrée pour parler, puis quitta l'appartement.

~(B*B)~

Quand Booth entra dans son bureau pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, c'était encore dans une tempête d'émotion. Cette fois pourtant, ce n'était pas tant de la furie que de la détermination, enlacé avec une peur à peine cachée.

« Dites-moi où elle est Cullen. » ordonna-t-il.

Cullen expira d'un souffle lourd. « Je ne peux pas faire ça Booth. »

« Bordel Cullen, vous me devez bien ça. Vous lui devez bien ça. Je ne suis pas une menace pour la sécurité, peu importe ce que c'est, je ne veux pas faire part de l'enquête. J'ai besoin de la voir elle a besoin de connaître la vérité. »

Le regard de Cullen était suppliant il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. « Booth vous savez que c'est plus compliqué que ça. »

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, _Cullen. Angela a eu un e-mail de sa part. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il se redressa. « Avec l'enquête ? »

Booth serra les dents. « Avec _Bones._ Ma partenaire. Quelque chose ne va pas, Cullen, et c'est de votre faute. » Il s'approcha, son visage à quelques centimètres de son patron. Il parla lentement, délibérément et férocement. « _Dites-moi où elle est. »_

Cullen étudia Booth ses yeux rouges et ne cachant pas sa terreur. Son visage était blanc comme un linge, et un muscle sautait dans sa mâchoire. Cullen commença à acquiescer. « D'accord, d'accord, Booth, elle est à Seattle, travaillant avec leur bureau. Le tueur en série de Washington. »

Les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent. « Vous l'avez envoyée sur l'affaire d'un tueur en série? »

« Ils ont découvert une fosse commune de victimes. » bafouilla Cullen, ne réussissant pas à maintenir son autorité. « Elle devait identifier les corps. »

Sans d'autres mots, Booth se retourna et quitta le bureau de Cullen, puis le bâtiment Hoover il monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant l'aéroport.

~(B*B)~

Des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait juste à se coucher, c'est un léger grattement à la porte de la chambre de Brennan. Elle l'ouvra en grand pour voir Perotta attendre devant.

« Ils ont vidé le labo. » l'informa l'autre femme. « Prête à commencer la richarde* ? »

« Richarde ? » répéta Brennan.

« Ça convenait avec le GPS. L'arme planquée. Tous ces trucs sympas. »

Brennan acquiesça sans sourire. Elle marcha droite dans sa chambre, tournant le dos à Perotta se sentant ridicule, mit le petit cochon, le schtroumpf et la photo pliée dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Prête. »

*En anglais l'auteure a écrit « prep » ce qui correspond aux jeunes qui sont dans des lycées privés et les écoles préparatoires aux grandes écoles. Ils sont donc riches, populaires et n'ont pas forcément de personnalité. Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure traduction.


	10. Iris

**Chapitre 10**

___Iris_

___And I´d give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t wanna go home right now_

___And all I can taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t wanna miss you tonight_

___~Goo Goo Dolls_

Après que Booth s'enfuit pour compléter sa mission, la laissant seule debout dans son appartement, Angela mis un moment pour se remettre avant de sortir, où Hodgins l'attendait dans la voiture.

« J'ai vu G-man partir. » commenta Hodgins. « C'est une bonne chose. »

Angela acquiesça une fois, puis fondit en larmes de nouveau. Elle a pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure après avoir lu l'e-mail avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin contenance et qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle devait faire : prévenir Booth.

« Bébé... » Hodgins approcha sa fiancée aussi proche de lui que les sièges de la voiture le permettait. « Il ira bien. C'est _Booth._ Il va la sauver. »

Angela agita sa tête vigoureusement, les larmes volaient. « Et s'il était trop tard cette fois-ci, Jack ? »

Jack déglutit. C'était la question qui restait en suspend entre eux, tremblant de peur. S'autorisant d'avoir l'air certain, pour rassurer Angela, il se répéta, « C'est _Booth. _Il ne laisserait rien arriver à Brennan. »

Angela recula pour le regarder, ses yeux écarquillés et humides. « Mais... tu as dit que quand vous étiez enterrés... tu as dit que Brennan avait tenu parce qu'elle... elle _savait_ que Booth viendrait, qu'il la sauverait. Cette fois... elle n'en a aucune idée. » Hodgins acquiesça silencieusement. « Et si elle ne tenait pas le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

~(B*B)~

Booth n'arrivait pas à rester immobile. Il avait un billet pour Seattle serré dans sa main. Il a réussi à avoir un vole à 18h30 qui devait atterrir vers minuit, de son temps... 21h... à l'état de Washington.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle genre de situation il s'engageait. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à temps.

D'où le fait qu'il soit assis au milieu d'un aéroport, sans bagage ou de plan concret, et incapable de s'arrêter de trembler.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, puis chercha dans la poche de sa veste et tira l'e-mail chiffoné qu'il n'avait jamais rendu à Angela

Les yeux de Booth bougèrent devant les mots de nouveau. Il ne savait pas quelle genre de dispute elle avait eu avec Angela (quelque chose en rapport avec Sweets) Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a dit qu'Angela l'avait sauvée deux fois... il ne savait même pas qu'elles étaient amis depuis qu'elles avaient seize ans.

Mais il ne rumina rien de tout ça. A la place il lut ses mots à propos du foyer, encore et encore. Il pensa au dernier mois, quand il a été loin de chez lui. Ce qui lui avait manqué, à part Parker c'était Bones. Apparemment on peut avoir le mal du pays d'une personne, pas seulement un lieu.

« Aller Bones. » soupira-t-il, traçant son nom écrit dans le mail avec son pouce. « Attends-moi juste. »

A peine les mots quittèrent-ils sa bouche, qu'une voix craqua dans les haut-parleurs, l'appelant à embarquer.

~(B*B)~

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda Perotta.

Brennan commença à avancer puis se retourna pour se regarder. Elle était équipée de son GS dans l'oreille gauche, et était maintenant armée de deux armes soigneusement cachées. Elle expira lentement, et répéta d'un ton presque admiratif, « Suis-je prête... »

Interprétant de manière totalement erronée le ton de sa voix et son expression Perotta tourna sa tête sur le côté dit sérieusement, « Dr Brennan, si vous n'êtes pas sûre à propos de tout ceci... nous n'avons pas à le faire. »

« Je suis sûre » répondit Brennan immédiatement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, il était presque 20h30. « C'est parti. »

~(B*B)~

C'était le vol le plus long de la vie de Booth, même s'il ne durait même pas six heures. Il tenait l'e-mail en lambeau à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses deux mains, un souvenir dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Il ne se détendit jamais à la place Booth était assis de manière droite et rigide dans son siège, ses rappelant méthodiquement de prendre de respirer de manière calme et profonde, même pendant que la peur l'étreignait comme un cobra, serré autour de ses poumons.

Son cœur commencé à battre lourdement dans sa poitrine à la première annonce que l'atterrissage approchait. Booth se pencha en avant comme pour se préparer à quitter l'avion immédiatement. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler spasmodiquement, attirant de nombreux regard ennuyés, que Booth ne voyait pas.

Bientôt, il s'enfuit du terminal et bougea aussi gracieusement que possible à travers l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan juste l'adresse des bureaux à Seattle et le nom de l'agent en charge de l'affaire.

Booth monta dans un taxi devant l'aéroport et arriva devant les bureaux. Avant qu'il ne parle à aucuns agents, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire espérant que par miracle, il la trouve là, parfaitement bien.

Le labo pourtant était désert. Il était après tout presque 22h. Les bureaux étaient presque tous vides aussi, incluant celui avec le nom Agent Spécial Lucas Wellman sur la porte. Après dix minutes, pourtant, il trouva le bureau de l'Agent Spécial en Charge William Hogan,un homme de dix ans plus âgé que Booth qui avait vu sur tout le bâtiment.

« Monsieur, je suis l'Agent Booth de DC... » il commença à se présenter.

« Oh oui. » répondit l'homme. « Le directeur Cullen m'a appelé pour me dire de vous attendre asser tard. » Booth l'ignorait.

« Je dois parler à l'agent Wellman. » dit Booth doucement. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait avec ma partenaire. »

« Bien, j'ai peur que l'Agent Wellman ne soit sur le terrain ce soir, Agent Booth. »

Juste comme ça, l'estomac de Booth se retourna. Sur le terrain, à cette heure, sur l'enquête d'un tueur en série... ils n'y étaient pas pour des interrogatoires. Ils partaient chercher le type.

La question qui le tourmentait pendant tout le vol, le doute agonisant de ce qui avait provoqué l'e-mail de Brennan... il avait pratiquement la réponse.

Puis comme par miracle Hogan continua. « Mais je suis presque sûr que votre partenaire et l'Agent Perotta ne faisaient pas partie de l'opération... à petite échelle, peu de personnes impliquées. »

Son estomac se desserra légèrement, Booth cligna des yeux. « Savez-vous où je peux trouver le Dr Brennan ? Il... Il est très important que je la vois. »

L'Agent Hogan sembla perplexe devant l'urgence dans le ton de Booth, la panique apparente dans ses yeux. Mais Hogan acquiesça juste, « Je peux vous donner le nom de l'hôtel où elle réside. C'est juste en bas de la rue. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, je vous donne mon numéro, vous pouvez m'appeler. »

C'est ainsi qu'à 22h15, Booth se trouva debout devant la réception d'un Holiday Inn, montrant son badge et insistant à ce qu'on lui donne un numéro de chambre.

Le désir brûlant de la trouver, la détermination de devoir la trouver, ne réduisit que quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Booth s'arrêta à sa sortie, saisi soudainement d'un autre type de peur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Comment allait-il expliquer cela ? Qu'est qu'_elle _dirait quand elle le verrait ? Elle pensait qu'il était mort.

Ca. Devoir faire ça avec elle, ce n'était jamais un truc qu'il avait anticipé.

Il prit son temps pour descendre le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Se reprenant, Booth inspira profondément... et toqua.

Rien ne se passa.

Booth toqua de nouveau, tendant l'oreille pour tous bruits de mouvement.

Rien.

Juste comme ça, la panique commença à revenir. Il bougea jusque deux portes plus beau, la chambre de Perotta, qu'il avait demandé au cas où. Il frappa sans résultats.

Booth sentit un frisson parcourir tout sa colonne vertébrale. Et si Hogan avait tord ? Parce que s'il avait raison après tout, quel était l'événement qui avait provoquait les adieux de Brennan à Angela.

Booth sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro qu'Hogan lui avait donné. Le ton de sa voix tendu, il entama avec « C'est Booth. Elle n'est pas à l'hôtel, Perotta non plus... Y aurait-il un autre endroit où je pourrais la trouver ? » Il s'arrêta respirant difficilement. « Monsieur ? »

Maintenant, l'homme semblait incrédule devant la panique à peine masquée dans le ton de Booth. « Agent Booth, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où elles passent leurs soirées, mais j'ai compris que l'Agent Wellman et son équipe avait rendez-vous avec l'Agent Perotta à notre labo quand sa propre opération sera complète, pour étudier de nouveau détails. Brennan pourrait l'accompagner là. »

« Quand ? »

« Aucun moyen de savoir. » Hogan hésita. « Est-ce que tout va bien Agent Booth ? »

Booth ferma les yeux puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. « Tout va bien monsieur, j'ai juste... besoin de voir ma partenaire. Pour... pour lui dire quelque chose. » Booth déglutit, sa gorge sèche. « Merci pour votre aide, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Raccrochant, Booth entra dans le hall, se dirigeant de nouveaux vers le FBI, essayant de se rassurer en se disant que Brennan ne prenait pas part à l'opération qui avait lieu ce soir.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses tripes ne lui permit pas de se relaxer, et le nœud serré de la terreur restait là.

Il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre

~(B*B)~

« Continuez de marcher. N'ayez pas l'air autant en alerte... soyez distraite. Et restez sur le chemin, pourquoi une femme seule déambulerait entre et sous ces arbres ? »

Perotta donnait des commentaires sans arrêts dans son oreille, où une oreillette se trouvait. Il y avait un micro accroché à l'intérieur de la chemise de Brennan, mais elle parlait rarement dedans.

Il était 22h30. Elle déambulait sans but depuis une heure et demi, Perotta la suivait discrètement. Elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur un banc, fixant le vide pendant un moment avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, faisant tout pour donner l'impression qu'elle était distraite par quelque chose, qu'elle était peut-être là pour réfléchir, ou pour s'éloigner de quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas difficile à jouer.

Pendant ces longs instants, elle ignorait Perotta et tournait ses pensées vers Booth. Des moments passèrent à travers sa mémoire, certains qui ont toujours été importants pour elle (comme Jasper, son arbre de noël, ou la manière qu'ils ont eu de se sourire après qu'il l'ait sortie du sable) et d'autres qui ne la frappèrent que maintenant ( lui volant à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour elle, chanter la chanson préférée de son père, se lancer de l'argile pendant le cours de poterie).

Elle pensait à son retour du Guatemala, il y a trois ans, quand il l'avait « sauvée » et mise sur le terrain. Elle pensait à la fin de l'enquête, que leur nouveau partenariat allait changer des choses pour sa carrière.

Il s'est avéré que ça a changé toute sa vie.

Maintenant, déambulant dans ce parc, le ciel noir d'encre l'enveloppant dans l'obscurité, elle était épuisée et vide et elle souffrait. Elle voulait que ça finisse. Elle était _là_ parce qu'elle voulait que ça finisse.

Mais pour la première fois, avec tous les souvenir qu'elle avait de lui tournant dans sa tête, Brennan s'admit à elle-même que ça en valait la peine.

_Il_ en avait valu la peine.

Perotta sifflait des instructions dans son oreille. « ...plus personne après 23h, donc on devrait pouvoir rentrer à ce moment là, une autre demi-heure peut-être. »

Brennan mit sa main à son oreille et éteint l'oreillette, puis fit de même avec le micro. Instantanément le silence l'enveloppa.

Accélérant le pas, Brennan bougea du chemin vers la partie plus boisée qui entourée les chemins, la plus éloignée de là où Perotta se cachait.

~(B*B)~

Perotta était accroupie dans les buissons. Le chemin de randonnée à Agape Park était entouré de bois des deux côtés, offrant un endroit pratique pour qu'elle puisse observer, sans être vue.

Tant que Brennan restait sur le chemin (ce qui était aussi pratique... elle ne pouvait penser à aucunes raisons qui poussent les victimes à partir dans les bois), tout irait bien.

Perotta regardait Brennan ralentir légèrement, puis s'arrêter. Perotta se tendit immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » murmura-t-elle dans le micro. « Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Vous l'avez vu ? »

Sans répondre, Brennan tourna, et commença par marcher rapidement dans les bois opposés à Perotta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites bordel ? » Perotta se redressa à moitié, partagée. Elle ne savait pas si Brennan dérogeait au plan ou si elle avait vraiment vu quelque chose. « Dr Brennan ?! Dr Brennan, que... »

Il n'y avait pas de réponses. Perotta hésitait, hésitante à se jeter à vu quand elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait.

« Dr Brenna ? » essaya-t-elle de nouveau dans le micro, anticipant l'absence de réponse.

Il y avait une vibration dans la poche de son jean. Perotta en sorti son téléphone portable, celui qu'elle n'utilisait que pour contacter l'Agent Wellman et le directeur Cullen toute cette semaine.

Il y avait un texto de Lucas.

_Retourne au labo. Pas de chance à Tryron. Dr B a peut-être raison. Rendez-vous pour réléchir._

Perotta grogna, sentant un élan d'ennui.

Puis, elle se leva, sorti son pistolet, et partie à la poursuite de l'anthropologiste, qui pour elle ne savait quelle raison semblait s'être échapée.

~(B*B)~

Booth était dans le labo depuis presque une demi-heure quand un groupe d'agents entra.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'enregistrer sa présence, Booth se leva et s'adressa à l'homme en avant. « Vous êtes l'agent Wellman ? »

Les yeux de Wellman se rétrécirent. « Oui. Vous êtes qui bordel ? »

Booth sortit son badge. « Agent Spécial Booth, DC. Je cherche ma partenaire, et j'ai compris qu'elle travaillait avec vous sur cette enquête de tueur en série. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Quoi ? Votre partenaire est Payton ? »

« Non Brennan. Où elle est merde ? »

Le front de Wellman se creusait encore plus « Payton a dit... que le partenaire de Brennan était mort. »

« Pas mort, juste une opération sous couverture. » répondit Booth brusquement, sa patience partie depuis longtemps. « Où est ma Bones putain ? » Au regard incrédule de Wellman, Booth, rougissant légèrement, se reprit. « Je veux dire ma partenaire. Où est ma partenaire ? »

Secouant la tête, Wellman lui dit, « Aucune idée. Elle ne travaillait pas avec nous ce soir... mais je suppose qu'elle est à son hôtel. »

« Non elle n'y est pas. » rétorqua Booth, élevant la voix, comme si Wellman devait être au courant. Ses mains se serrèrent sans le vouloir en poings, ses ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains. « J'ai vérifié. »

Wellman échangea un regard avec un autre agent, doutant de manière assez évident de la santé de Booth. « Perotta est censée nous rencontrer là... je suis sûr qu'elle prendra le Dr Brennan avec elle. » Il s'arrêta puis ajouta, « Il n'y avait aucun travail dans l'enquête qu'elles faisaient, donc je suis sûr que votre partenaire va parfaitement bien. »

Booth déchanta, réalisant, qu'encore une fois, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une excuse, souhaitant croire la conclusion de Wellman, mais quelque chose dans ses tripes lui disait que quelque chose clochait.

Bien sûr après cet e-mail, il n'allait pas accepter qu'elle allait bien avant d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle.

~(B*B)~

Après vingt bonnes minutes à marcher loin du chemin, Brennan sorti à un coin complètement différent du parc, puis alluma son oreillette. Cette fois il y avait du silence.

Elle avait perdu Perotta

Les yeux de Brennan observaient le parc, déserté. Elle déambulait depuis deux heures maintenant. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait raison ça Brennan le savait. Mais rien ne s'était passé.

Elles avaient assumé qu'une femme passant à travers un parc la nuit, ou même déambulant dans ses pensées, resterait sur le chemin ou les lieux ouverts près du lac. Elle avait tout couver.

Que leur manquait-il ?

Brennan leva les yeux, et remarqua la sortie du parc au loin une arche, le nom en métal au-dessus de deux colonnes en brique. Entourée de deux gros buissons feuillus des deux côtés.

C'était possible. La victime avait pu être enlevées pendant qu'elles partaient.

Brennan commençait à s'y avancer.

~(B*B)~

Depuis une demi-heure, Perotta cherchait Brennan, dans les bois, ne voyant aucuns signes de l'anthropologiste.

Elle était fatiguée. Ses pieds étaient douloureux. Et elle était plus qu'un peu nerveuse, sa main tenait son pistolet et se serrait instinctivement à chaque petits bruits.

Lucas était de retour au labo pour maintenant. Elles étaient censées y être.

Toute cette idée semblait de plus en plus stupide.

Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber, à considérer le Dr Brennan impossible à comprendre, retourner au labo pour vérifier le GPS et demander l'aide des autres, quand ça arriva.

Au loin, brisant le silence de la nuit, un simple coup de feux.

~(B*B)~

Brennan sut qu'il était derrière elle environ cinq secondes avant qu'il n'attrape son bras.

Elle était à dix pas de la sortie du parc, et une main se saisit de son bras, l'autre essayait de se nouer autours de sa bouche, sans doute pour presser le chiffon imbibé de chloroforme contre sa bouche.

Mais il s'avérait que la raison de sa présence ici n'était pas importante, ou ce qu'elle espérait qui arrive. L'instinct était l'instinct, et celui de Brennan c'était développé il y a bien longtemps. Aussi tôt qu'il mit sa main sur son bras, elle leva son pied et frappa vers l'arrière, contre son menton. Cela le surprit assez pour que Brennan parvienne à se libérer, lui faisant un croche-pied pour qu'il tombe.

Alors qu'il tombait, le tueur, qui dans l'obscurité Brennan pouvait seulement déterminé était un grand homme fin, saisit sa cheville et la fit tomber.

Elle se saisit désespérément du pistolet à ses côtés, ses doigts tâtonnant avec la sécurité.

Elle n'était pas assez rapide, et assez rapidement le tueur était au-dessus d'elle, la désarmant alors qu'elle tirait une fois dans le vide. Puis il s'agenouilla sur sa poitrine, un bras saisissant les bras de Brennan au sol, l'autre pressant le chloroforme sur sa bouche.

Puis tout disparu.

~(B*B)~

Booth dépérissait.

Il était assis sur un chaise dans un labo vide, nauséeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Perotta ne répondait pas aux appels continus de Wellman, ne comprenant pas ce que ça signifiait pour Bones.

Puis à pratiquement 23h30, Perotta entrait avec fracas dans le labo, hystérique. Et seule.

« Luke ! Lucas » Elle courut directement vers l'autre agent, ne remarquant pas Booth. « On est allées à Agape, on voulait monter notre propre piège, je suis désolée... »

« Attend...vous quoi ? Par _vous-même _? »

« Tu auras du l'écouter, Lucas ! Elle avait raison, et on ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse tuer pendant que vous perdiez votre temps dans le mauvais parc. »

Une vague d'étourdissement saisi Booth, et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se disait, il y avait assez pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose c'était très, très mal passé.

Il se leva brusquement et approcha Perotta, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Saisissant son bras un peu plus durement que le strict nécessaire, il demanda d'une voix étranglée. « Où est Brennan ? _Que lui est-il arrivé _? »

Perotta semblait être en état de choc. Bafouillant doucement, elle commença. « T...Tu es... tu es mort... »

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Non, de toute évidence je ne le suis pas. Maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, dis-moi ce qui putain est arrivé à ma partenaire ! »

Perotta n'avait plus l'air choquée, elle avait l'air terrifiée. Ses yeux regardèrent sur le côté trouvant Wellman à la place de Booth. Sa voix à peine audible, elle admit. « Je crois qu'il l'a eu. »

« Tu penses ? » siffla Booth à travers ses dents.

« Je... je l'ai perdue et … il y a eu un coup de feu... J'ai trouvé son pistolet sur le sol, mais Dr Brennan... elle n'était nul part. »

Booth lâcha brutalement le bras de Perotta, trébuchant en arrière comme s'il avait été poussé. Un froid glacé le parcouru, et il leva des mains violemment tremblantes vers son visage.

Wellman et Perotta parlaient, se disputaient peut-être. Il n'entendait pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que Perotta prononce son nom.

« Booth, on... on l'a équipée d'un GPS. Pour qu'on puisse... »

Booth découvrit instantanément son visage, se reprenant. « Déclenche le. Dis-moi où elle est. »

Quelques insistants plus tard, Booth et les autres étaient agglutinés devant un écran, fixant une carte.

« Merde... » Wellman et Perotta échangèrent un regard.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est... où... où est-elle ? » La voix de Booth était limite hystérique.

« Dans les montagnes... à moins de deux kilomètres de là où nous avons trouvé les corps. » répondit Wellman calmement

L'estomac de Booth se souleva, l'amer, acide goût de la bile s'élevant dans sa gorge. Il ravala sa nausée, les dents serrées, puis réclama. « J'ai besoin d'un hélicoptère pour m'y emmener. Avec une équipe médicale. _Maintenant_. »

~(B*B)~

Brennan se réveilla dans le noir.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, caillouteux et aride. Ses mains et jambes étaient attachés avec des cordes épaisses, et sa main piquée et était recouverte de sang.

Elle était complètement silencieuse pendant un long moment, cherchant le bruit de respirations, ou de pas. N'entendant rien, Brennan fut capable de déterminer qu'elle était seule pour le moment.

Sur le lieu des meurtres.

Ses yeux s'ajustaient doucement à l'obscurité, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Observant son environnement, Brennan observait un petit endroit de type cave. Elle pouvait voir un rayon de lune passer à travers une ouverture à une sortie, un peu plus haute, sur le mur de la cave.

Elle n'avait aucuns moyens de savoir depuis combien de temps était-elle là, inconsciente. Elle pouvait sentir le poids du second pistolet, accroché à sa jambe la plus basse, mais à cause des cordes elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'attraper.

Brennan ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Elle pensa soudainement à être capturer par Kenton, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été attachée. Elle pensait à Booth, se blessant, (pour elle encore), entrant précipitamment et la soulevant, la rapprochant. La sauvant.

Cette fois, personne ne viendrait.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Brennan perdit rapidement le sens du temps alors qu'elle était allongée là, sa tête explosant, cherchant à entendre des bruits de pas.

Elle avait passée sa soirée à penser à Booth, mais la dernière pensée qu'elle eut n'était pas de lui, mais d'Angela. Elle penser à se réveiller à l'hôpital, après ses deux jours dans le coffre, pour trouver Angela ici, l'attendre, les yeux rouges et terrifiée.

Brennan espérait vraiment qu'Angela irait bien. Elle désira soudainement la voir une dernière fois, pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait écrit dans ce mail de vive voix.

Alors que le temps s'écoulait, Brennan tirait futilement sur les cordes à ses poignets, la corde frottant et brûlant sa peau, ne se relâchant pas du tout.

Donc après un moment elle s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux, et attendit.

~(B*B)~

Booth regardait à travers la vitre de l'hélicoptère, son cœur battant au rythme du mouvement des hélices.

Il essayait de penser à ce que Wellman et Perotta lui avait dit, attendant l'hélicoptère. Que les victimes du tueur étaient mortes de coups de couteaux. Que c'était toujours dans les six heures, parfois bien plus tôt.

Que Brennan s'était enfuie, refusée de répondre, longtemps avant que Perotta n'entende le coup de feu.

« C'est le plus proche qu'on puisse vous amener. » lui dit le pilote.

Booth acquiesça, son cœur logé dans la gorge. Il lui ont dit ça. Il avait une carte. Tout comme l'équipe médicale, qui allait le suivre à une distance raisonnable.

Il allait la trouver. Il le fallait.

~(B*B)~

Brennan ne savait pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais après cette attente sans fin, tout se passa très vite.

Un moment il n'y avait rien. Puis ce rayon de lune s'agrandit, et Brennan plissa les yeux, remarquant deux grandes mains bougeant des pierres de l'entrée.

Puis le tueur descendit de l'entrée et se dressa, légèrement courbé, au-dessus d'elle. Il fixait Brennan elle pouvait le voir plus clairement maintenant : la barbe grisonnante , les petits, yeux noirs, la cicatrice sur son menton.

Il n'était pas du genre à parler. Pas de discours psychotiques sur ses motivations. Il se penchait devant elle, et Brennan regarda ailleurs, son cœur ralentissant. Puis il la toucha de froides mains moites, saisissant ses cheveux, puis traçant la longueur de son corps. Brennan trembla elle voulait juste en finir.

Comme s'il avait écouté ses pensées, Brennan entendit le bruit du métal, et leva les yeux à temps pour voir la lumière se refléter sur la lame de son couteau.

Puis, il la plongea dans son abdomen.

~(B*B)~

Booth avançait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'équipe médicale derrière lui. Il avait le numéro d'un des médecins dans son téléphone, et priait Dieu de ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il était presque minuit, et il était compliqué de naviguer sur se chemin rocheux et inégal. Ses jambes, lourdes, trébuchèrent sur le chemin.

A chaque pas, il priait, la même chose encore et encore, courir ensemble.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît laissez-la aller bien s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît laissez-la aller bien laissez-la aller bien..._

Il ralentit après un moment, certain d'être près du lieu. Il était inquiet pourtant, de trouver l'ouverture... Wellman l'avait prévenu que c'était une sorte de cave, probablement couvert.

Puis, pas trop loin sur sa gauche, Booth entendit le coup de feu.

~(B*B)~

Il plongea le couteau profondément dans son abdomen, et une douleur blanche, aveuglante traversa Brennan, la faisant crier.

Le tueur sorti le couteau l'air de rien. La cave obscure tournait autours d'elle, et Brennan devait chercher l'air. Brennan ferma ses yeux, souhaitant s'évanouir. Le goût métallique du sang remplit sa gorge et Brennan toussa, envoyant la douleur de ses poumons vers sa gorge.

Le tueur chercha autours d'elle et coupa proprement les cordes à ses poignets, frôlant délibérément sa paume, la même main où elle s'était coupé le poignet en Virginie Occidentale. Puis il coupa la peau de son autre main.

Brennan approcha ses mains d'elle, gémissant doucement.

Puis soudainement elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle ferma ses yeux, puis les rouvris, se forçant à se concentrer, même si son environnement nageait devant elle, le sang coulait dans sa gorge. Elle pressa une main sur la plaie à son estomac, et elle fut instantanément trempée. Elle ne sentait rien entre sa poitrine et ses jambes.

Puis elle chercha en dessous, bougeant son jean au-dessus de ses chevilles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape le pistolet dans sa main.

Elle ne pensait pas à la manière avec laquelle il l'avait attrapée dans le parc, ou la plaie à son estomac. Mais elle pensait aux victimes qu'elle avait examiné toute cette dernière semaine.

Et alors qu'elle se redressait, se préparant à un autre coup de couteau, Brennan visa entre ses deux yeux et appuya sur la détente.

Il était mort.

Brennan tourna la tête sur le côté, toussant violemment, le sang éclaboussant le sol.

Elle était étourdie et sa vision se rétrécissait. Ses mains battaient douloureusement, et ses jambes étaient endormies là où les cordes était trop serrées.

Brennan ferma ses yeux, descendant sa tête en arrière, et attendant encore.

Puis elle entendu, le mot le plus doux qu'elle connaissait, la voix qui signifiait qu'elle allait finalement, finalement rentrer chez elle.

« Bones ! »

~(B*B)~

Booth courait, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, à part peut-être ce jour dans la mine de sable.

L'écho du coup de feu le guidant, il trouva un brèche, avec un large pierre sur le côté. S'y engouffrant, Booth se trouva dans une cave, deux corps sur le sol.

Le premier, celui à l'opposé de la pièce, était un homme, saignant à la tête. Puis il vit Bones. Tous les organes de son corps s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner.

« Bones ! » Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés elle saignait à l'estomac...gravement. Son visage était cadavérique, et il y avait du sang coagulé autours de sa bouche et son menton. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux, alors qu'il pressait délicatement une main tremblante sur sa plaie. « Oh, bon Dieu, Bones... » Soulevant son autre main, il composa tremblant le numéro des secours. Les yeux de Brennan yeux qui s'ouvraient rencontrèrent les siens, et s'illuminèrent soudainement d'une joie pure.

~(B*B)~

C'est comme ça qu'elle savait qu'elle mourrait.

_Il_ était là.

Booth se tenait devant elle. La touchant, parlant doucement. Tout de la manière dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots c'était comme s'ils venaient de loin.

Elle savait juste qu'il était là. Et ça n'avait aucun sens. Parce que Booth était mort, et elle avait toujours fermement cru, ne doutant jamais, qu'après la mort il n'y avait rien.

Mais il était _là_.

Et Brennan n'avait jamais été aussi ravie d'avoir tord.

~(B*B)~

Booth retira sa veste et la pressa sur la plaie, alarmé par la vitesse à laquelle elle devenait écarlate.

Elle commençait à se débattre, essayant de se redresser.

Il mit sa main qui n'était pas humide par son sang contre ses cheveux. « N'essaye pas de bouger, Bones. Tout va bien, l'aide arrive je promets... » Quelque chose d'humide coula sur sa cuisse, et seulement là Booth réalisa que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. « Je suis là... »

~(B*B)~

Booth chuchotait des mots doux à Brennan. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre, mais elle pouvait entendre le son de sa voix, flottant à travers le brouillard.

Et rien ne faisait mal désormais.

Il essayait d'arrêter le saignement. Typique de Booth. Même là, quand elle était si proche de la mort qu'elle pouvait _le _voir, il ne l'abandonnait pas.

« Booth, Booth... » Elle répétait son nom, ayant besoin qu'il écoute, pour qu'elle puisse lui dire d'arrêter. « Booth c'est bon...juste...juste laisse... tomber...Booth »

Son nom bloqué dans la gorge elle fut prise d'une autre violente quinte de toux.

~(B*B)~

Bones marmonnait quelque chose, gargouillant des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens. Cela l'effrayait, de voir le docteur normalement loquace ainsi.

Elle commençait à tousser, fortement, le sang giclant partout. L'estomac de Booth se souleva alors qu'il tournait doucement sa tête sur le côté. « Tiens bon, Bones... juste tiens une autre minute...aller. »

Les mains de Brennan cherchaient, et elle trouvèrent son torse. Ses paumes laissèrent des traces de sang sur sa chemise alors qu'elle empoigna le tissu, et qu'elle s'asseyait, peu importe à quel point il essayait de protester.

Booth chercha derrière elle, serrant les manche de sa veste et les nouant, gardant une pression sur la plaie.

~(B*B)~

Brennan le saisit, serrant fort, s'assurant qu'il ne la laisse pas encore. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui elle se redressa, étourdie et tremblante par l'effort.

Puis Booth fit ce dont elle avait besoin depuis un mois : il mit ses main autours d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha, se nichant dans son cou, usant de ses dernières forces pour le tenir fermement.

L'odeur de Booth la frappa, jusqu'alors elle n'en avait que le souvenir provoqué par un t-shirt ou un oreiller. Et soudainement c'était juste là.

Tout autours d'elle s'évanouissait. Tout sauf lui.

Brennan pressa son visage contre son épaule, les larmes coulaient, mouillant sa chemise. Et elle attendait qu'il l'emmène.

~(B*B)~

Booth arrêta d'essayer de la combattre. Alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui, il la tenait de toutes ses forces.

Il n'était pas idiot il savait tout le sang qu'il y avait. Il pouvait voir l'ampleur de la plaie à son estomac. Il pouvait entendre le liquide couler chaque fois qu'elle inspirait.

Si, Dieu l'en garde, Bones ne s'en sortait pas... il allait la tenir une dernière fois. Il allait s'assurer qu'elle sache qu'il était là.

Soudainement, Booth fut pris de sanglot, et il enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieur pour rester silencieux, les larmes coulant dans les cheveux de Brennan.

Et il attendait pour que les secours arrivent et l'emmènent.


End file.
